Dino Charge: Family History
by RPM Shadow
Summary: After finding an Energem, Amy Scott goes to Amber Beach as she feels the need the city needs help. After befriending some strangers, she along with them become the Power Rangers Dino Charge. Tyler/Shelby, Chase/OC, Riley/OC, Phillip/OC
1. The Crane Come To Town

**Dino Charge: Family History**

Disclaimer: I just Amy, and Brittany.

XxXxXxXx

 **Actress Chrysti Ane plays my OC Amy, and Sarah Jeffery plays my other OC Brittany.**

 **I'm starting at the end of Breaking Black,** **because this is when Amy arrives.**

XxXxXxXx

At a bus station, Amy Scott climbed off the bus and looked around.

"Hey beautiful." Zack Taylor greeted with a big smile as he walked over to her. "You look good." He slung his arm around her shoulders. "You ready?" He asked, guiding her away.

"Yep." She paused. "I just hope I know what I'm doing."

"You'll do great!" Zack grinned. "Your new boss is Kendall Morgan, she's the musuem director." He explained. "She doesn't like to sugar coat the truth, so be warned when you meet her."

"So if she makes me cry, I'll just call daddy, and the both of you can threaten her to be nice to me?" Amy asked with a smile.

"I don't know about that." Zack admitted. "Your mother might do more damage."

Amy laughed as the two walked out of the station.

XxXxXxXxXx

Amy walked through the musuem, looking around at everything. "Wow, this place is awesome." She said in awe as she walked around, but then she remembered something, so she dug into her purse and pulled out a cellphone, unlocking it she dialed a number. "Hey, daddy sorry I'm late with checking in, I made it safely and once I got to Uncle Zack's I took a long nap." She said, leaving her father a voicemail. "So I'm here and I'll call you later, love you, by!" She hung up and dropped her phone bac in her purse. "Now." She didn't get to finish as she turned and bumped right into somebody on a skateboard.

Falling onto her butt, Amy's cellphone fell out of her purse and, and hit the floor, before sliding across the smooth surface. "I'm sorry." She apologizes as she rubs her now sore butt.

"My fault." A young man with a New Zealand accent, said as he picked himself up. "I wasn't watching where I was going." He finally looked at her, and couldn't help but to stare. "Whoa, uh ... are you ok?" He asks as he holds out his hand for her.

"Yeah." Amy reaches up, taking his offered hand and allowing him to pull her up, as he did, she felt a tingle and pulled her hand away, a little embaressed.

The young man walks over to her cellphone and picks it up, he then notices a yellow Energeme, he gently picks it up and looks it over. "Where did you get this?" He asks as he holds out the Energeme.

Amy takes it, along with her cellphone. "My mom's best friend gave me it." She puts it around her neck.

The man nods. "Oh, ok." He walks over to his skateboard, and he picks it up from the floor.

"Can you help me?" She asks. "I'm looking for Kendall Morgan."

Chase Randall turned to her. "Sure I can help you." He holds out his hand for her again. "I'm Chase Randall, I work here."

Amy laughed. "Hi." She takes his hand. "I'm Amy Scott."

XxXxXxXxXx

 **A really good friend of mine asked and begged me to put up Dino Charge. She loves reading my fics.**

 **Please read and review! Sorry it's so short. I'd do more, but it's 1:50AM. And I'm on fumes of being supper tired.**


	2. The Tooth Hurts

The following morning Amy walked into a stadium, finding Riley. After meeting Kendall Morgan the following day, Amy had met Tyler Navarro, Shelby Watkins, Riley Griffin, and Koda. They had all welcomed her warmly.

Amy watched as Riley was in the middle of a work out, so she decided to not bother him, as he seemed focused on his routine.

With her backpack still on her shoulder, she clutched the strap tighter in her fist. Now seeing that he was finished she walked over to him.

"Good morning!" Amy greeted brightly as she walked over his bench, and sat down next to him, causing him to look up almost startled.

"Morning. You do workouts too?" Riley asked.

"I do it to keep my parents happy." Amy nodded. "They're really big on keeping the body healthy." She smiled, opening her backpack and reaching in.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, still watching her.

"Sure." Amy pulled out a pink cloth headband, then started to put it under her shoulder length hair, and place it on top of her forehead.

"Um, are you related to the gymnastic Olympic star, Kimberly Hart?" He asked, noticing that his new friend looked like her.

Amy paused in putting her hair into a high ponytail, but soon finished. "She's my mom."

Riley's eyes widened. "Shelby's going to freak!" He laughed, he then noticed she was wearing what looked like a watch, but it was color coated in pink. "Where did you find a cool looking watch like that?" He couldn't help but ask.

Amy looked down at her left wrist. "Billy Cransten, my parents close and dear friend made it for me." She half lied, the old comunicater belonged to Kimberly, but since she doesn't need it anymore, she gave it to Amy. "So, what are you doing out here?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Just a little work out before I head to the Dinosaur Museum."

"A little?" She raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't a little workout, that was an Olympic, and whole track team workout." She teased with a giggle.

"Nothing wrong with being healthy." Riley replied, his face a little red.

"No. It's good to be disciplined at our age." Amy stood up from the bench. "My dad is a Sensei back home. So he would have my head if he found out I was slacking off." She then ran off down the track.

Riley just gaped at her, still sitting on the bench. Shaking his head, he decided to get more of his workout in, so he started to do more push ups.

XxXxXxXxXx

Amy smiled as she closed the front door of the Taylor home. "I'm back!" She called. "Uncle Zack? Aunty Aisha?"

Aisha Taylor walked into the room with a smile. "Hi!" She greeted with a smile. "How was your workout?"

"It felt really good." Amy smiled with a nod. "I'm going to hit the shower, before heading into work." She started to head for the stairs.

XxXxXxXxXx

At the base Riley was practicing his Dino blade as a tennis ball machine shot tennis balls at him, while Chase was sitting back and watching something on his tablet and drinking a soda from the cafe with his feet propped up. Riley started off strong, deflecting the tennis balls with his blade. After hitting a one-handed cartwheel, he deflected every single tennis ball at was shot at him, but one oncoming tennis ball, knocked him off balance, breaking his concentration.

Riley shook it off and got back to his starting position and started again. He started hitting the balls again, but his concentration was thrown off by Chase's large slurping. "Hello? Chase?" Riley asked, but Chase had his headphone on, and had him tuned out. But as Riley kept his back turned, he was shot in the back of the head with a tennis ball.

Chase took off his headphones. "Ummm." He found an irritated Riley.

"I'm trying to focus here!" The green Ranger told him. "You should know how hard that can be."

"But bro, you just keep practicing the same sword move over and over." Chase pointed out.

"I have my reasons, ok?"

"Which are?"

"Look, when Fury attacked me to the green Energem, I wasn't able to keep up." Riley admitted, remembering the first time when he battled Fury all alone. "That's why I practice, so next time I'm ready."

Chase got up, grabbing his skateboard. "We both want to defeat Fury, but the next attack could be different. If I was you, I'd use your instincts and adapt, eh. So, you're ready for any situation." He suggested.

"Ok, you giving me training advice. Right, I've never seen you train, not once." Riley said, loading up the tennis ball machine.

"Just because I don't train the same way as you, doesn't mean I don't train. I'm going out." Chase grunted, a little insulted.

XxXxXxXxXx

Amy walked into the museum cafe, she frowned as she saw all the customers holding their jaws, their mouths glowing a dark purple as they suffered in pain. Spotting her new friends, she walked over to them. "Hey guys." She greeted as she now stood next to Tyler.

"Awesome!" Tyler smiled, seeming not hearing Amy, but Koda smiled brightly at her and gave a happy wave. Tyler was about to dig into a piece of cake, before Riley slapped the cake out of his hand, the green Ranger's gaze fixed on the customers that Amy had also noticed. "A bit tasteless." The red Ranger joked.

"Nobody touch it." Riley instructed them.

"No cake?" Koda asked with his mouth wide open, ready to bite into the cake.

"Chill bro, a little cake never hurt anyone." Chase countered, until Amy pointed out.

"What about them?" She asked, and the Rangers looked to see all the customers are now suffering from serius pain, and groaning like it was an unbearable pain.

As they looked on with concern, a sinister cackle came from the kitchen. "Hey!" Chase yelled as they saw Cavity in the kitchen. Once the monster saw the Rangers coming his way, he made a beeline out of the cafe.

"You guys take the front! We'll go through the kitchen!" Tyler instructed, as Amy ran after the monster.

XxXxXxXxXx

Amy chased after the monster to the back of the museum. "Stop!" She yelled, and Cavity turned around.

"What are you going to do to me, you're just a human." He taunted, and Amy dropped into a defense stance.

"Would an ordenary human face you head on?" She asked, before running at Cavity, taking the monster by surprise.

Chase, and Riley ran out of the back of the museum with their Dino Blasters in hand, ready to fight Cavity. "We got a visual." Riley told Tyler over his Dino Com as they saw Cavity falling to the ground.

What surprised them was Amy running up. She didn't see them, as she moved her arms and a pink aura surrounded her. "Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Crane!"

The animal came out of her, flying at Cavity with a loud bird cry, it slashed and pecked at Cavity, sending the monster flying backwards and hitting the ground.

"I'm getting out of here!" Cavity cried, stumbling to his feet and pointing at Amy. "You'll pay for that, human!" He turned and ran off.

Both Chase, and Riley gaped at her. "Whoa!" Chase breathed. "That was cool!"

Amy finally saw them as her animal spirit flew back to her. "Riley, Chase!" She ran over to them. "Did, did you?" She trailed off at the shocked looks. "You did." She groaned when she realized that they did witness it.

Chase placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Amy nodded. "Yeah. He went that way!" She pointed in the direction that Cavity went.

"Thanks." Riley nodded. "Stay here!" He took off in a sprint, followed closely by Chase.

"But." She trailed off again as she watched them. "I'm the daughter of the original Red & Pink Power Rangers." She told herself, before running off to follow the two boys.

"Energize! Unleash the power!" Chase, and Riley called in union as they quickly morphed.

"Out of the frying pan and into the firing zone!" Cavity exclaimed as their shots quickly shot at him.

"He's getting away, Chase take the shot!" Riley called, as their shotss hit their target. Riley jumped over Cavity, ready for a fight.

"Someone needs a dental plan." Chase joked.

"I'm going rot more then just your teeth!" Cavity proclaimed as he shot blasts from his mouth at the Rangers, but they quickly dodged the blast. The blast hit a tree, that Amy was hiding and she jumped away, and felling behind a bush and she watched the tree turn black.

"The tree's decaying!" Riley exlcaimed, watching the tree.

"Don't let him escape! He'll rot the entire city!" Tyler instructed as he quickly ran to ai his teammates.

"Vixix attack!" Cavity instructed, and the Vivix ran and attacked Tyler, who managed to hold his own.

Amy watched with wide eyes. "Tyler?" She asked, reconizing his voice as she watched him fight off the Vixix. Chase, and Riley faced off against the cavity monster. "Then that means those two are Chase, and Riley!" She gasped.

"I can beat you like eggs!" Cavity threatened.

"I can take him!" Riley said confidently, pulling out his Dino Saber.

"Be my guest, let's just hope he shoots tennis balls at you." Chase joked.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Riley asked, insulted, turning his back on Cavity.

"Decay time!" Cavity yelled as he quickly shot blasts at Riley.

"Riley!" Amy cried from her hiding place, and watched with shock as Green Ranger was able to deflect every blast with his Dino Saber. "Whoa!" But Chase didn't look impressed.

"Hold still!" Cavity exclaimed as he charged at them. "Open wide! This is going hurt!"

"Nice job, Riley. Now let me show you what my training can do." Chase said as he stepped up, ready to show how serious he takes his Ranger job.

"Stop goofing off! I had him!" Riley said, placing his hand on Chase's shoulder.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Alpha male agos alert."

While the two boys argued, Cavity charged towards them, hitting them with powerful jabs, sending them flying.

"No!" Amy cried, watching them hit the ground.

"Tyler" Chase yelled as Tyler finished off the last of the Vixix.

"Hold on guys, I'm coming!"

"Until next time!" Cavity cackled as he quickly ran away.

"That monster is crazy fast!" Tyler exclaimed as Shelby, and Koda joined them. "He got away!" He turned to Chase and Riley. "What happened guys?"

"Are you ok, Riley?" Shelby asked him, helping him up.

"Yeah, you need to quit messing around." Riley turned on Chase, shoving him in the shoulder.

"Man, what's going on with you two?" Shelby complained as Riley walked off.

"He just doesn't get me." Chase stated simply.

XxXxXxXx

After awhile, Amy found herself walking through town. She found Chase sitting on a bench. She walked over to him. "Hi." She greeted with a smile as he looked up from the ground.

"Hi."

Looking around, Amy sat down next to him. "I know your secret idenity." She revealed, and his eyes widened. "I followed you and Riley, as you guys chased after that Cavity."

"Amy." He started, but stopped when she held up a hand.

"I watched your battle, and I reconiged your voices." She revealed.

Chase turned back around, and lowered his head again. "Riley just doesn't get me. It annoys me how he just assumes he knows who I am."

"Chase." She gently puts a hand on his shoulder. "Everybody has their own way of getting victory." She said gently. "It might annoy the hell out of certain people, because its a different routine then their's, but if it gets the job done, then isn't that what matters most?"

"Yeah, I guess." Chase nodded, then sighed. "Look." He turned to face her. "After we finish off that cavity, we, and I mean all of us need to talk, about your stone."

Amy nodded. "Ok."

Chase stood up and grabbed his skateboard. "I'm off to find that Cavity monster."

"Let me help you." Amy said, standing too.

XxXxXxXx

"If I was a cavity monster." Amy said as she jogged next to Chase, who rode his skateboard slowly so she could keep up. "Where would I go?"

"I'd go to a place where I could cause lots of decay."

They rounded a corner when they heard screaming, and they looked around sharply to see people running away as Cavity was blasting buildings.

"This should bring the Rangers out." Cavity roared as he continued to blast buildings.

Chase took out his Dino Com, trying to reach his team. "Anybody there?"

As Cavity laughed manically, Amy moved her arms. "Calling to the beast inside!" A light pink aura surrounded her. "Unleash the Crane!" The bird roared, flying out of her mistress and sending powerful pecks and jabs at the monster.

Chase jumped over a flight of stairs with little effort. "Hold it right there pastry face!" He exclaimed. "We can smell your decay a mile away."

Cavity stumbled back to his feet. "Just a mile away?" He joked.

Chase pulled out his Dino Blaster and started shooting at Cavity, knocking him off his feet. "Dino Charger!" Chase called. "Energize! Unleash the power!" He morphed into Black Ranger.

"Get him Chase!" Amy called from the sidelines.

"Let me show you how a hotshot gets it done!" Chase called.

"It's time for your teeth to match your suit!" Cavity threatened as he shot at Black Ranger. Chase quickly dodged it.

"I'll reckon that'll be tough, mate. Have you seen your teeth?" Chase provoked. He quickly evaded the blasts Cavity shot at him, but Chase continued to shoot him.

"I need to help him!" Amy felt the urge. "If dad was here, he'd be all over that monster!" She took a step, but stopped when her Energem started to glow and she pulled it out from her pocket, watching it as it glowed. And a flash of a Mastodon roaring. "What's happening?" She breathed.

That event had both Cavity and Chase turning to her. "An Energem!" Cavity cried, he shoved Chase backwards, before rushing at Amy.

"Amy!" Chase cried, quickly getting back to his feet.

A Dino Charger appeared in Amy's right hand. Looking at it, she then looked to her Energem before placing it inside the blaster. She twirled the blaster, before spinning it and shooting out a blast at Cavity.

Cavity cried out as he stumbled backwards, and a different shot had him flying to the ground.

Chase ran over to Amy. "Are you ok?" He asked, grabbing her arms. and she looked into his visor.

"Yeah."

"You're one of us now, you know what to do." He stepped sideways as she nodded.

"Dino Charger! Energize! Unleash the power!" Amy soon morphed, and she looked down at herself. "Wow! I feel so much power, and I love the skirt!"

"I'm going to make you hurt!" Cavity howled, getting back up and charging at the two. Chase blasted right at Cavity's teeth, the monster's teeth deflected the blasts and struck Chase.

"Chase!" Amy cried, watching him flying backwards.

"Cavities aren't going away that easily!" Cavity cackled, and Amy ran right towards him. She held her own pretty good too, but one hit from Cavity sent her flying, and she hit the ground demorphing as she rolled.

"No!" Chase yelled as he ran to help her, but Cavity blasted Chase, demorphing him and his teeth started rotting.

"How does it feel Ranger?" Cavity cackled as Amy raced to Chase's side. Chase's teeth were glowing a dark purple color as he held his mouth in pain.

"Chase!" Amy grabbed his arm as she dropped to her knees next to him. "Are you ok?"

"Ahhhhh! My teeth!" Chase groaned, and Amy winced.

"Just what Sledge ordered!" Cavity groaned. "And now the icing on the cake. Say goodbye Rangers." As Cavity was about to strike Chase and Amy, a blade came out of nowhere, blocking the blow.

"Riley!" Amy breathed with a smile.

Riley did a double take. "Amy? What are you doing here?"

"Not right now." She said as she shook her head.

"Yeah, later." Chase agreed, still holding his jaw.

"Egg-cellent! Another Ranger to destroy!"

Riley managed to block Cavity's blows, Chase hit Cavity in the chest but the pain made it difficult for him to fight. Amy sent a high kick to Cavity's face as Riley struck Cavity with his blade again.

"We'll protect you Chase!" Riley exclaimed as he pushed Chase to safety as he and Amy took on Cavity.

"Don't even try!" Cavity challenged them as he attempted to blast at Amy and Riley, but they did flips to evade them. "Hold still, it'll hurt less!"

Amy roundhouse kicked him, stunning Cavity, and leaving an opening for Riley to strike him in the chest. "Are you listening?!" Cavity complained.

"Guys duck!" Tyler's voice called from behind. Riley and Amy quickly ducked as the rest of the team came just in time.

"What?!" Cavity yelled.

Tyler, Shelby, and Koda blasted at Cavity, giving the Rangers enough time to regroup. "Amy, what are you doing here?" Tyler asked in surprise.

"I was asking that too." Riley added.

"I'm one of you now." Amy pulled out her glowing Energem. Riley, Tyler, Shelby, and Koda stared at the Energem with awe and shock.

"Awesome!" Tyler smiled, laughing. "Welcome to the Power Rangers!"

"Thanks." Amy smiled. "You guys came just in time."

"We got a reading of Alien bio-signs here." Shelby said, hugging Amy. "Another girl, thank God!"

Koda walked up to her. "It is good to have you on our team." He said as he hugged her, taking the wind out of her.

Riley went over to Chase. "I thought you went to the skate park."

"Why would I be messing around, when that chef is still on the loose?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't be." Riley said, everything started to make sense now.

"Trust me, even though we do things differently we fight for the same thing."

Riley nodded as he, and Chase stood up. "I'm sorry, I thought you didn't get it." Riley apologized, but Chase placed a hand on Riley's shoulder.

"Just destroy those rotten teeth."

"Good find guys, let's destroy this chef!" Tyler exclaimed.

"It's morphing time!" Riley smirked as he regrouped with the rest of the team. "Dino Charger!"

As they were about to morph, Chase's teeth were still hurting him and he cried out.

"Chase, you ok?" Koda asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Go." Chase said, bearing the pain.

"READY!" The team exclaimed in union. "Energize! Unleash the power!"

"Power Rangers charge!" Tyler exclaimed. "Tyrannosaurs Rex, Power Ranger Red!"

"Parasaur, Power Ran-ahh!" Chase cried out as the pain kept him from continuing.

"Don't force it, hot shot." Riley said, coming to Chase's side.

"Thanks."

"Next!"

"Stegosaurs, Power Ranger Blue!"

"Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green!"

"Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink!"

"Mastodon, Power Ranger Yellow!"

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight!" The team yelled out in union. "Power Rangers Dino Charge!" The called, while Chase writhed in pain.

"Hnag in there, Chase!" Tyler told his friend.

"I'll rot all your teeth this time!"

"You'll never beat our team, because it's about to get wild!" Tyler yelled.

"Vixix! Destroy those Rangers!" Cavity commanded the Vixix, coming to his aid.

"Let's put a bite in this guy!" Tyler exclaimed as the Rangers charged into battle.

Tyler effortlessly fought the Vivix.

"Dino Saber Combine! Power blast!" Koda called on his blaster at the Vixix.

"Dino Saber, Savage Slash!" Amy called, doing a full circle slash, taking out all the Vixix.

"You can keep coming! But I'll keeping kicking!" Shelby said as she managed to keep the Vixix at bay with strong kicks.

"Good try monster! But not good enough!" Riley exclaimed as he used his Dino Saber against the foot soliders.

But Chase wasn't so lucky, he managed to take on some Vixix with his Dino Blaster, but the pain in his teeth made it difficult for him to fight. The Vixix heavily took avantage, sending blows on Chase. The Vixix managed to get a hold of Chase. "Uhh, guys!?"

"I'm on it Chase!" Riley charged, taking out the Vixix that were holding Black Ranger. Riley blasted them before finishing them off with his Dino Saber.

"Not bad, now who's the hotshot?" Chase asked.

"Just till you see a dentist." Riley joked.

"Thanks bro."

"Focus the blast on his teeth!" Tyler instructed as the rest of the team faced off against Cavity.

"Energize! Dino Morpher Blast!" Tyler, Koda, Amy, and Shelby called as they blasted at Cavity, but he simply caught the blasts in his teeth and deflected it back at them.

"This doesn't look good." Riley stated as he, and Chase regrouped with the team, standing in front of their fallen friends.

"The blasters aren't strong enough." Chase said, holding his cheek in pain.

"Who want's to be next?" Cavity challenged.

"How about we try your Para charger in my Dino Saber?" Riley suggested.

"Hmmm, together it might work." Chase said, giving Riley his Dino Charger.

"Yeah, I'm adapting to the situation." Riley said.

"This will only hurt a lot!" Cavity roared.

"Dino Charger, ready!" Riley called. "Dino Saber!"

"He needs to try some of his own medicine." Chase suggested.

"You got it!" Riley charged forward, deflecting every blow Cavity shot at him. Chase's Dino Charger gave Riley more power. "Here's a taste of green and black! Power Slash!" Riley slashed at Cavity, destroying the monster's teeth. "Got ya!"

"My teeth, my beautiful teeth!" Cavity cried.

"Nice!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Now it's your turn for a new combo, Chase!" Riley said as he threw his Raptor Charger to Chase.

"Sweet, bro!" Chase exclaimed as he caught Riley's Dino Charger. "Dino Carger, ready! Energize!"

"Go Chase!" Koda cheered as Chase was ready to finish off Cavity.

"Yeah, send him to his own dentist!" Amy added.

"Dino Morpher Blast, Final Strike!" Chase exclaimed as Riley dove out of the way, taking Cavity out for good.

"Now that's a hot shot!" Riley complimented Chase.

"Good on ya, mate!"

"That definitely isn't something you can train for." Riley said, now understanding how Chase did things.

Minutes later, Cavity was revived from the Magma Beam. "It's not over yet, Ranger!" He roared.

"Rotten teeth are back." Koda said as the Rangers regrouped to finish off Cavity.

"Destroying you is going to make my smile even brighter!"

"We need the Dino Charge Megazord!" Tyler said, he turned to Yellow Ranger. "Amy."- He started.

"Don't worry, this fight is all yours." She interupted, stepping backwards.

"Dino Charge, ready!" Tyler, Shelby, and Koda called as they summoned their Zords.

XxXxXxXx

Amy walked through the Ranger base, as Keeper explained to her what he explained to Tyler, Riley, and Shelby when they found the base.

Tyler, Shelby, Chase, Riley, and Koda stood off to the side with Kendall Morgan.

"So, are you an Intergllatic being like Zordon?" Amy asked, turning to look at Keeper, who gave a nod.

"Yes, Zordon was even a good friend of mine."

Amy smiled. "The way that my parents, and their friends talk about him, makes me wish I had met him."

"Zordon's passing was troublesome." Keeper replied. "But his sacriface is well remembered."

"Every year on that date, we go to visit what's left of the Command Center." Amy said.

"Your Energem chose you, not because of your parents." Kendall said, walking over to stand beside Keeper. "You showed heart when your friends were in danger."

"And your animal spirit." Keeper added, impressed. "The Power Rangers Jungle Fury each have one."

"Dulcea once told me I was born with the Crane." Amy smiled.

"I know Dulcea as well." Keeper said with a nod. "Did she tell you why you recieved the spirit?"

Amy cocked her head to the side, in thought. "She said it's because of my mom, she has the Crane."

Keeper nodded. "Yes. Amy, it has to be your choice to help us along our journey."

Amy wrapped her arms around herself, and turned away. "My dad was the original Red Ranger." She revealed, but Keeper already knew that, so it didn't come to a surprise for him like the others. "He misses the power, and he once told me he wished he never gave up the power." She turned to face everyone again, her arms still wrapped around her. "Keeper?" She turned to him, moving her arms down to her sides. "I would be honored to fight for our planet."

Tyler, Chase, Shelby, Riley, and Koda cheered running over to her, Koda pulled her into another bone crushing hug.

XxXxXxXxX

 **What do you think? Please review! And remember to be nice.**


	3. Learning Of The Past Part 1

**Ok. I have realized by now I'm not going to get any reviews out of anything, because I keep putting stuff up, then after awhile taking it down. And I'm sorry, it's just nobody wants to leave reviews anymore.**

 **But I do plan to finish this one.**

XxXxXxXxX

Amy was riding her bicyle down the sidewalk, humming to herself as she enjoyed the beautiful day. Suddenly the sky darkened, and a blast of energy slammed down in the middle of the street, scaring everybody and they ran off.

Amy stared with wide eyes as Sledge, Poisandra, Wrench, Fury, and a group of Vivix. "Whoa!" She quickly got off her bike and quickly set it down. "What are you?" She asked, pointing at Poisandra. "A walking lollipop?"

Poisandra growled, stomping her foot. "How dare you!?" She cried as Fury, and Wrench laughed. "What is it with you humans?!" She demanded. "First the red Ranger! Now you!"

Sledge walked forward. "Don't worry my dear. Once we steal her Energem, she will be useless and best of all, powerless to stop us."

"And what are you supposed to be?" Amy demanded, dropping into a defense stance. "A walking can opener?"

Sledge growled at her. "I'm not interested in your pathetic planet!"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "You're not? That's a first." She said dryly. "You're picking on the wrong Ranger!" She threatened.

"And just _who_ are you really?" Poisandra wanted to know.

"Amy Renee Scott. Daughter of the original Red and Pink Power Rangers." Amy smirked with pride. "Now since you're not interested in wanting to take over my planet, GET OFF MY PLANET, AND FIND YOURSELF A BLACKHOLE!"

Sledge once again growled. "Vivix!" He ordered. "Take her down!"

"The hard way huh?" Amy reached behind her. "Ninjetti, Power Coin!" She called, moving her arms forward. "Bring out the Crane!"

With a loud cry, the Crane came flying out of Amy, then attacked the big group of Vivix.

"Fury!" Sledge grabbed him by the shoulder. "Get in there!" He shoved, then kicked him towards the fight.

"Ha!" Amy smiled, after taking down the last Vivix. "That all you got?" She then let out a cry and quickly ducked when Fury swung his sword at her head.

Rolling on the ground she then kicked the back of Fury's left leg, sending the big cat stumbling forward. He spun around with a nasty growl.

"You brat!"

Amy quickly jumped to her feet. "Dino Charger!" She called. "Energize! Unleash the power!" She morphed into the Yellow Ranger. "Mastodon, Power Ranger Yellow!" She called. "After you kitty cat!" She challenged.

Fury growled. "You're mine!" He charged at her, but she was quicker and dodged his blow, then kicked him in the back sending him stumbling forward, and into Sledge.

"Stop fooling around, Fury!" Poisandra yelled. "Get her!"

XxXxXxXx

Tyler, Shelby, Chase, Koda, and Riley rode on their Dino Cycles as they searched the city for Amy. The five were fully morphed as they searched for their fellow Ranger.

Suddenly the Crane spirit flew towards them, and the team screached to a stop. "That's Crane belongs to Amy!" Riley exclaimed, pointing to the animal.

"And I think she wants us to follow her!" Chase added.

"Then lets go!" Tyler said, and the Crane took off down a different street, followed by the Rangers.

XxXxXxXxXx

Amy cried out as she was thrown into a bench, it broke with the force of impack. "I'm not afraid of you kitty cat!" She jumped back to her feet and charged at Fury again.

"Stop calling me that!" Fury yelled, swinging his sword furiously at Yellow Ranger, who danced away from him with ease.

"Oh you don't like that?" She smiled. "How about Flea hotel instead?"

Sledge growled as he raised his arm, aiming it at Yellow Ranger. "Say goodnight, Yellow Ranger!" He blasted at her, and she turned just as the blast slammed into her chest, she went flying backwards and hit a bush, and as she hit the bush she forced demorphed.

Poisandra laughed. "We got her!" She cheered. But soon cried out as she, Fury, Sledge, and Wrench were blasted by multa color blasts.

"Uh oh!" Wrench cried. "It's the other Rangers!" He ran to hide behind Sledge.

Sure enough Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby came riding in a formation line. The five stopped their bikes and quickly jumped off, and Chase ran over to the bush where Amy was crawling out of.

"Are you ok?" He asked as knelt down next to her as she fell, spread eagle on the ground as she breathed heavily.

"I think so." She nodded, and with Chase's help, slowly stood up, but she fell into him, just as the others ran over to them.

"You won this round, Rangers!" Sledge threatened, he shot at the ground, and when the smoke cleared the villians were gone.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Stop yelling at me!" Amy snapped at Kendall. "I didn't have to call the others right away, because I was fine, I had it covered."

"That was very brave of you Amy." Keeper told her gently as Shelby nursed the yellow Ranger. "Facing Sledge like that took a lot of guts."

"Or not enough brain cells." Kendall replied, earning a dark and deadly glare from Amy.

"Careful Kendall." Keeper warned.

"You are new to the Power Rangers legacy!" Amy growled, still glaring at Kendall. "I was born into it." She pushed Shelby's hand away from her forehead. "Thank you Shelby, I'm ok." She stood up, then stormed out, her Energem flying to her hand as she left.

"You need to be careful with your words, Kendall." Keeper told her, then looked around at the others. "All of you."

"Her feelings are more sensive then the rest of us." Shelby replied, and Keeper nodded in agreement.

"Yes. As the first child of an original Power Ranger, Amy will challenge anyone who believes she is wrong as she tries to defend Earth." Keeper explained. "Now." He waved his staff and an image of a base appeared. "In the year of 1993, the Power Rangers legacy was born." They watched as Red, Pink, Yellow, Black, and Blue colored lights flew down into the middle of the room. "Zordon of Eltar recruited five teenagers with additude when Earth was threatened. "Jason, Kimberly, William, Trini, and Zachary became Earth's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, harnessing the power of the Dinosaurus."

The current Rangers looked at each other with shock.

The image faded, then was replaced by a new image. "With so many defeats, the evil Rita was forced to create her own Power Ranger." Keeper continued, and they watched as Tommy struggled against Rita's magic.

"An Evil Green Ranger?" Riley gasped, eyes wide.

"Yes." Keeper nodded. "But the other Power Rangers didn't give up." They watched as Jason destroyed the Dark Sword, and Tommy was freed from Rita's evil magic.

Keeper waved his staff again, and the image disappeared, as he turned to face Kendall, and the Rangers. "Kendall, Amy is a big part of this team, insulting and hurting her feelings is not how we're going to find the rest of the Energems."

"We need to go find her." Tyler said. "If we don't, she won't hang out with us, or she wont come back to work."

"And you need to apologize to her." Chase added, looking at Kendall.

"Come on guys." Tyler started to head out, his Energem flying to his hand, Shelby, Chase, Riley, and Koda followed.

"I know you did not mean to hurt her feelings Kendall." Keeper said, turning to her. "But you have, and now Amy might not want to work with us anymore."

XxXxXxXxXx

Amy was in the park, sitting on a bench, and watching the sun sparkle off the lake. She sighed heavily as she sat back on the bench.

"There you are!"

Riley's voice had Amy looking up to see her friends running towards her. She turned back to the lake.

"Not to be blunt or rude. But what are you guys doing here?" She wanted to know, not wanting to look at them.

"We're not here because of Kendall, if that's what you're worried about." Tyler said gentle, kneeling down next to her.

"Keeper showed us a little about the past Power Rangers." Riley added as he, Koda, Chase, and Shelby walked around the bench to stand in front of their friend, while Tyler stayed kneeling next to he bench.

"A little?" Amy repeated, finally looking up. "Obviously he didn't show you all of it."

"How many more Power Ranger teams are out there?" Shelby asked, and that earned a smile and a little laugh from Amy.

"A lot. There's: Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, Space Patrol Dleta, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, Samuri, Mega Force, and now Dino Charge." She listed them on her fingers, then took a breath and smiled at the shocked faces.

" _That_ many?" Chase gasped.

"Yep!" Amy brightened, until a monster appeared.

"Ha!" He cheered. "All the Rangers in one area!" He walked towards them. "But all I want is the yellow Ranger." He said as the Rangers quickly got into defense stances.

"You want her, you go through us first!" Chase challenged.

"No problem!" The monster waved his arm, and like magic the Rangers were thrown to to different sides, leaving Amy wide open.

"You, Yellow Ranger!" The monster moved his arms, like he was pulling on a rope, and like magic, Amy started moving against her will towards the monster.

"No!" Chase jumped to his feet and shot at the monster with his Dino Blaster, but it didn't even phase him.

"Yes!" The monster cheered, grabbing Amy roughly by the arm and spinning her around so she was being used as a shield.

"You harm her, I'll rip you apart!" Chase threatened.

"We all will!" Tyler promised.

But the monster just laughed. "Gotta go! I'm gonna earn big points with the boss!" And with that he disappeared, taking Amy with him.

XxXxXxXxX

 **I hope you like**


	4. A New Ranger Part 2

Both Keeper, and Koda looked up from what they were doing to see Tyler, Riley, Shelby, and Chase sliding down into the Ranger base. "Rangers." Keeper greeted. "What brings you here at such an hour?"

"We were wondering if you could tell us more about the past Power Rangers." Tyler answered as the four let their Energems flew to the crystal beds.

"And that Amy was taken by a monster." Chase added, and the others nodded.

"Dear me." Keeper said with worry, he paced a little bit. "I'm sure Amy will be alright." He turned to face the team. "Being a Power Ranger flows through her vians."

"She's a hard head and a little scary just like her father." The voice had everyone turn around in surprise to find Rocky DeSantos walking around the corner.

"Rocky!" Keeper greated. "It's a pleasure to meet you again." He said as Rocky walked over to them. "Rangers, this is one of Zordon's Power Rangers." He interduced.

Rocky looked at each new Ranger. "So this is the new team, huh?"

"Yes." Keeper nodded. "These are the ones who the Energems have chosen."

Rocky nodded. "Wonderful."

"How is that beautiful daughter of yours, Rocky?" Keeper asked. "I haven't seen her for a time."

"She's doing great, thanks for asking." He looked around the base, then turned back around to face Keeper. "So, what's going on here?"

"I was just explaining to the Rangers, about the past Power Rangers." Keeper answered.

Rocky nodded. "Ok." He clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Where'd you leave off?"

XxXxXxXxXx

Amy struggled hard against the monster, who had captured her. "Let me go! You smelly freak!" She yelled as she pounded the monster with her fists and tried to kick him.

"Hey, stop trying to get me angry!" He complained.

"You're going to be sorry that you messed with me!" Amy threatened in a warning voice.

"Ha! Like."- The monster didn't get to finish as a laser blast slammed into him, and he went flying, at the same time letting go of Amy, who fell to the ground and rolled.

"Hold it right there!" A White Dino Charge Ranger stood with a blaster resting on her shoulder.

Amy lifted her head, while rubbing it at the sametime. "Huh?" She blinked as she stared at the new Ranger. "Whoa! A new Ranger?" She sat up. "How many Energems did Keeper create?"

The White Ranger put away her blaster, as she walked over to Amy. "Amy, are you ok?" She asked in a familiar voice.

"Ally?" Amy gasped. "That you?"

The White Ranger lifted her arms to take off the helmet, revealing Allison Myers. "Hi!"

"Oh boy, another Energem for the boss!" The monster, who had recovered, said as he stood up. "Master Sledge is gonna flip!"

"You found an Energem too?" Amy asked as Allison helped her up.

"Pretty great, huh?" Allison

"But how?" Amy just stared at her her friend.

"Just like you, and the others, I found it!" Allison folded her arms, looked upset. "And I resent that remark, just cause of my dad's background!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "I don't give a damn about who your dad is, you _know_ that!" She huffed. "I."-

"Hey! Would you ladies stop gossiping and more fighting?!" The monster demanded. "I don't have all day ya know!"

"We're having a moment here!" Amy yelled back. "So put your foot in your mouth and shut up!"

"My father is Co-Captain of the Silver Guardians!" Allison snatched up her helmet from the ground. "And the Quantum Ranger for the Time Force Rangers!" Tears glittered in her eyes.

"You're so sensitave about your dad's past." Amy said with a shake of her head.

"You would be too."

"Hey! Which one of you ladies want to be beaten first?" The monster demanded, charging forward, but Allison was quicker and blasted at the monster with her blaster, sending the monster backwards again.

"Let's take care of this monster, then lets go out for ice cream." Amy suggested, she stepped backwards. "It's Morphing Time! Ready! Energize! Unleash the power!" Once morphed she stood at the ready.

"Now you're talking!" Allison grinned, moving to the side and raising her helmet above her head. "Back to action!" She called, placing her helmet back on.

The monster laughed. "Which one of you girls is going to throw the hairbrush at me?" He laughed histaricaly at his own joke.

Both Amy, and Allison charged at him. "You're not going to be laughing long!" Allison promised.

XxXxXxXxXx

"And ladies and gentlemen." Rocky said as he wrapped up the video diary that he borrowed from Tommy. "Concludes your Ranger heritage." He popped out the disc, placed it back in its case, then put it in his pocket. "Questions?"

"None at the moment." Riley said with a shake of his head.

"I've got one." Kendall said, as she stood in front of one of the laptops. "Why is Amy fighting a monster on her own, and who's that with her?"

"That two questions!" Koda told her brightly.

"You guys better go to help her." Rocky said with worry. "Amy's strong on her own, she can handle herself. But after sometime, she'll start thinking that she's alone."

"Come on guys!" Tyler said, and the Rangers rushed out.

Rocky watched the Rangers leave. He sighed heavily.

"You're Ranger career didn't last as long as your friends." Keeper placed a gentle claw on Rocky's shoulder. "I know you miss it."

"I do." Rocky nodded. "Sometimes and some days it just tears me apart."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Yeow!" Amy cried as she hit the ground, and struggled to get back to her feet, but colisped when Allison was thrown into her.

"Ok, whose idea was it to insult him?" Allison asked as she winced, getting to her feet.

"You're the one who hit a nerve with him." Amy grunted as she to got back to her feet, but cried when her left ankle went out, then suddenly Allison was blasted in the back and she collided into her friend and the two hit the ground with a thud.

"Double ouch." Allison winced. Suddenly a morphed Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby flipped over their heads and landed in front of the two fallen Rangers.

"Guys!" Amy smiled brightly. "You're here!" She beamed as the five turned to them.

"Better believe we're here." Chase walked over and held out his hand for Amy. "We're a team after all." He added as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her up.

"Who are you?" Riley asked, looking at White Dino Ranger.

"Formal introductions can wait." Allison instructed. "You have a monster to beat."

" _We_?" Shelby repeated.

"Uh, yeah!" Allison said with a duh tone of voice.

"Hey, I just want the Yellow and White Rangers!" The monster complained, and the Rangers all turned around to face him.

"I don't think so!" Tyler said, pointing at him. "You're going down!"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Jason's going to have my head!" Rocky cried with worry, as they watched the battle from the computer. "Wait, forget Jason. Eric's going to barbeque me!" He panicked. "They both are!"

Kendall rolled her eyes. "You need to man up." She said bluntly.

Rocky shrugged. "If I don't panic, who will?"

Kendall ignored him, continueing to watch the battle.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Once the battle was over, the Rangers, along with their new Ranger friend stood in the base. "My name is Allison Myers." Allison introduced herself. "And I'm from Silver Hills."

"She is the daughter of Eric Myers, who is Co-Captain of the Silver Guardians, he's also the Quantum Ranger for the Power Rangers Time Force." Amy explained. "And her mother is in the Air Force."

"Ally." Rocky grinned. "Great to see you again."

Allison smiled as the two hugged. "Hi Rocky, it's good to see you too."

"How did you find the White Energem?" Kendall asked.

"I went to see my dad, and Uncle Wes at the Silver Guardians headquarters." Allison explained. "That's where I found it."

"Did Fury attack you for it?" Riley asked, and Allison nodded.

"Yeah. I sent him back with his tail between his legs."

Tyler stepped forward. "Welcome to the team." He smiled warmly, and Allison smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry Ally!" Amy smiled brightly. "You're following in Eric's Ranger footsteps, but less grouchy."

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Not the way I had planned, but I like it! I hope you do too! So please read and review!**


	5. Let Sleeping Zords Lie

**I was not planning on putting this up so soon. But now that I got it done, it's going up**

XxXxXxXxX

Amy fanned herself with her hand. "It is way to hot out today!" She complained, before going back to work shoveling. "I look like a pig!" She added.

"You smell like one too." Chase teased with a grin, walking past her with a wheel barrel, and Amy narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Oh yeah, playboy?" She shoved her shovel into the dirt in front of her, then tossed the dirt over her shoulder, hitting him on purpose.

"Hey!"

Both Tyler, and Koda looked around when Amy let out a shreak, she ran past the two with Chase right behind her.

"Hey guys, be careful running around here!" Tyler called out in warning, as Chase reached out and grabbed Amy around the waist, she let out a fit of giggles as Chase tickled her.

"Uhhh, sure is hot today." Riley commented as he, and Allison came over to them with more supplies that'll help more with the dig.

Under a tent, Shelby was working on possible locations for other Energems. She sketched out a Pachycephalosaurus that held the silver Energem, then groaned in frustration. "Something isn't right."

"How about lending a hand?!" Chase called out to Shelby.

"Follow me for a sec." Shelby said, walking out from under the shade of the tent, with a drink in hand. "Keeper gave 12 Energems to 12 different dinosaurs." She started.

"Of course!" Koda exclaimed. "Wait, I ... uh, what?" He stammered as the team chuckled at the slightly confused Caveman.

"We found seven Energems, but five are still lost. Those Energems will only be found by the fossils of the Pterodactyle, Ankylosaurs, Pachysaurus, Plesiosaurus, and Brachiosaurus. We shouldn't dig her just because found bones here before." Shelby explained her theory.

"Ok, then. Where should we dig?" Tyler asked.

"I ... don't ... know exactly." Shelby said meekly. "But I have an idea. Check this out." She walked back to under the tent, her team following. "If we combine the known areas where the remaining dinosaurs lived with the energy signatures from each dinosaur's Energem, then we can pinpoint more accurately where to look."

"Energy signature?" Koda asked, still confused. He looked to Chase. "What is Shelby say?"

"She just doesn't like getting dirty." Chase joked before both Amy, and Allison laughed.

"No, what I'm saying is we need to work smarter, not harder." Shelby explained, as Tyler sipped his drink, only to realize there was nothing left.

"Yeah, actually she might be right about that energy signature, but how would you ever track it?" Riley asked as Shelby sat down, trying to figure it out as she sipped on her drink. Chase picked up his cup and realized how light it was, Koda opened his cup and there was nothing inside, as Amy frowned also realizing how light her cup is, and Allison put hers upside down and pouted.

"Hey!" Tyler complained, grabbing Shelby's attention.

"You finished all our drinks?" Amy complained.

"What? It's really hot out here." Shelby said, with exasperation.

"Yeah, we noticed." Allison crumped her cup, and dumped it back onto the table.

"Shelby drink like camel." Koda said, looking at Chase, who folded his arms.

"Shouldn't we at least test my theory?" Shelby asked, but her friends wern't happy with her at the moment. "Fine then! I don't need anything from you guys anyway." She said, annoyed, stomping away. Until she realized she wouldn't get back to the museum till nightfall.

Shelby returned, a little embarrassed. "Umm, I need your keys." As Tyler threw her his keys, Sheby caught them before she quickly grabbed the last drink. "And this." She stomped back towards Tyler's Jeep.

XxXxXxXx

Once Shelby was gone with Tyler's Jeep, Koda turned to his remaining friends. "I still thirsty."

"I got ya covered." Amy smiled, dashing towards the museum truck. As Allison, and the boys watched her disappear behind the truck, after a long minute, Amy rounded the back of the truck with six bottles of water in her arms.

"Awesome!" Tyler smiled as he, Allison, Chase, Koda, and Riley ran over to her, each taking a cold bottle.

"Where did you get these?" Riley asked as they downed the drinks.

"I had a feeling that Shelby was going to drink all of our drinks." Amy answered with a smile. "So I brought a cooler, filled it with ice, and lots of bottled water." She explained.

"You had a feeling she would?" Tyler asked, his water half gone.

"Uncle Rocky did it once. So I thought I'd learn from his mistake." Amy laughed. "My dad, Uncle Tommy, and Uncle Adam threw him into the lake."

XxXxXxXxXx

After an hour, the five returned to the base. "Hey guys! We're back!" Riley called as they slid down, and letting their Energems fly to the Crystal Beds.

"Welcome home." Shelby joked, amused at something. "Did you guys find anything special?"

"I think I find poison ivy." Koda said, as the six took off their excavation suits.

"Well, we had a very successful day." Kendall said with a smile.

"This is the Ankylo charger." Sheby revealed the new Dino Charger from behind her back. "And it's the brain that runs our new invention: the E-tracer." She said as they walked over to the table where the invention was sitting. Shelby placed the Ankylo charger inside and powered up the machine. Once the machine was powered up, a mini satellite rose up as it began to seach for any traces of the aqua Energem.

"Awesome!" Tyler exclaimed.

Kendall pressed a button on the machine, causing the satellite to transmit a signal up into space, trying to get the coordinates of for the aura Energem.

"You did it." Riley commented.

"It's using the satellite network to find an Energem signature." Kendall explained. Once the transmission hit the satellite, it beamed down another signal, giving the team the coordinates of where the aqua Energem or the Ankylo Zord. "It's searching for traces of the aqua Energem."

"It's locking onto something." Shelby noticed as the machine beeped and coordinates bagan to appear on the screen.

XxXxXxXxXx

The coordinates appeared on the E-tracer's screen: 34 degrees north and 118 degrees west. "That's definitely the right energy signature, but I can't say if it's an Energem." Kendall said. "It might be a Zord."

"It's not that far away either." Allison smiled.

"Come on guys, this time we're going to dig in the right place." Shelby said, emphasizing on the word 'right' as she took the lead.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After a short drive, the Rangers walked through the forest as the E-Tracer lead the way. "Should be right up here." Shelby said as the E-Tracker lead them to a wide open with a very large crater in the middle of it.

"Holy moly." Chase commented as the Rangers looked in confusion.

"What happened?" Amy asked, looking around.

"Looks like someone beat us to it." Tyler answered as Vivix and a large monster jumped over the Rangers.

"Surprise!" A voice cackled. the new monster of the day is Stingrage. "Poisandra sends her regards! And now I'll destroy you!"

The Rangers ran into battle.

XxXxXxXx

The Rangers managed to hold their own against the monster. Koda fought against the Vivix with strong kicks, before doing a backflip into a kick, taking them down. Tyler, and Riley fought together to the Vivix at bay. Allison, and Shelby fought side-by-side as they took down Vivix. Amy, and Chase teamed up to fight against Stingrage. Chase delivered a powerful and strong kick, but Stingrage managed to deflect all of them.

"You'll get a kick out of fighting me!" Stingrage exclaimed as he swiftly kicked Amy in the stomach, sending her into Chase, and the two went flying.

"Don't let him get away! He might have the Energem!" Chase told the Rangers, helping Amy stand as Tyler threw a Vivix aside and charged towards Stingrage.

"I'm on it!" As Tyler charged, the E-Tracer started pinging.

"No sign of an Energem!" Riley informed.

Tyler fought against Stingrage. Tyler then managed to dodge some of the blows and even landed some hits. But Stingrage managed to catch one of Tyler's kicks and cackled. "There might not even be an Energem, but I left a little something for you anyway." He sent Tyler flying.

"My turn!" Koda exclaimed as he a round off back handspring into a half twist. He managed to get a few strong kicks in.

"Not bad Ranger, but not good enough!" Stingrage used his trident like scepter to deflect one of Koda's kicks and sent him flying. "Get the point!" He exclaimed before blasting Koda with his scepter.

Koda quickly felt the affects of the blast as he noticed a red and black stinger on his back.

"What did you do to him?!" Tyler demanded as the team ran to their friend.

"Koda, are you ok?" Riley asked before Koda exploded, attacking his friends with a powerful kick. Nothing but rage and fury all over Koda's face.

"Bye, bye! Have fun fighting your friend!" Stingrage said before leaving the Rangers to deal with Koda.

"No cool man!" Riley said as he charged at Koda, but Koda simply flipped Riley over his shoulders.

Tyler ran up to Koda with no intentions of hurting him, but Koda had other plans. "Koda, ah - stop!" Tyler shouted as Koda Tyler with strong jabs before flipping Tyler high into the air.

Chase looked up. "Tyler! He yelled, before running to help, only for Tyler to land right on him. Both boys simply groaned in pain as they had finally felt Koda's caveman strength.

After taking down the last of the Vivix, the three girls turned around. "What's gotten into him? Come on!" Shelby said as the girls went to find out what was wrong with Koda. "Koda!" Shleby exclaimed, only to have him simply push her away.

"Koda!" Allison ducked under a punch. "Snap out of it!" Koda managed to grab her and throw her into Tyler, who caught her.

"Koda! Koda." Riley said, trying to reason with his friend, but that wasn't enough. Koda attempted to strike at Riley, but he quickly dodged it with a blackflip. Giving Tyler, Amy, and Chase the opening to restrain him. "Get him on the ground!" Tyler instructed as he swiftly kicked behind Koda's knees, taking him down, but that wasn't enough. Koda managed to get out of his friends' hold with a swift flip before kicking Riley, and Shelby.

"Something's on his back!" Amy yelled as she, and Chase went to stop their friend. Amy ducked under one of Koda's jabs but he got her with a swift kick, sending her flying.

"Amy!" Chase yelled as he caught her princess style. "Hello there." He smiled charmly at her.

"My prince." Amy laughed, as he placed her down, she then leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"That thing on his back must be making him do this!" Tyler exclaimed as a big goofy smile appeared on Chase's face, before he shook it off to focus.

Tyler, and Chase tried to hold Koda down, but he simply shook them off. Chase quickly got up as he, and Riley tried to hold down Koda. "Settle down, mate!"

"It's some kind of stinger, pull it out!" Riley said, seeing the thron like stinger lodged into Koda's back. Tyler, Amy, and Allison grabbed a hold of Koda's midsection to keep him from escaping.

"Hold still!" Shelby exclaimed as she quickly pulled the stringer out of Koda's back. Once the stinger was out, Koda immediately began to calm down and retuned to normal.

"Koda, are you ok now?" Chase asked, concerned.

"Yes, I am ok. Why you hugging me?" Koda asked confused as Shelby showed him what was lodged in his back. As the Rangers stood there, they felt rumbling in the ground and the Ankylo Zord appeared in front of them.

"It's the Ankylo Zord!" Shelby exclaimed as the Zord began glowing menacingly.

"That is one angry Zord." Riley pointed out.

"It look powerful." Koda added as the Ankylo Zord attacked the Rangers with its large hammertail. The Rangers quickly moved out of the way, before the Ankylo Zord tunneled away into the ground.

"That was a close one." Tyler said as the Rangers got up.

"Why would it attack us?" Shleby asked confused.

XxXxXxXxXx

Back in the base, the Rangers stood around, trying to figure out what their next step was. "The Ankylo Zord is awake, that means the Aqua Energem bonded to someone." Riley pointed out.

"So, you mean there's an Aqua Power Ranger now?" Amy asked as Allison gave Koda an ice-pack for his shoulder.

"That is correct, but he may not know we exist. Or may have chosen for some reason not to join us yet. What is important now is the Ankylo Zord. It shares the aqua Energem's power, and would not normally attack us." Keeper explained to the Rangers.

Koda's eyes landed on the stinger that had been lodged in his back, and an idea formed. "Maybe, monster sting Zord. Like it sting me."

"That would explain it." Tyler agreed.

"Well if so, then we have to remove the stinger." Riley stated.

"Easier said then down." Allison said.

"Yeah, did you see the size of that thing?" Chase agreed with Allison.

"I'll do it." Shelby stated as she stood up, ready to fix the mess she thought she created. As she was about to leave, Tyler stood up in front of her, blocking her path.

"No way! It's too dangerous!"

"Someone has to do it. Besides, it's mu stupid E-Tracker that somehow screwed up and gave away the Zord's location to Sledge." Shelby stated, leaving only for Kendall to speak out.

"Actually, you're device worked brilliantly." She admited, stopping Shelby from leaving.

"Sledge got the location of the Zord because I didn't encrypt the E-Tracker's code. It's my fault we lost control of the Ankylo Zord."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Destroy her!" Poisandra commanded.

"Gladly!" Stingrage obliged, but as he blasted at Kendall, a voice yelled. "Not so fast!"

Tyler, and Amy came into view, both deflecting the blast at Stingrage and Poisandra. "Nice job Ms. Morgan." Tyler praised her as the rest of the Rangers came to aid them.

"There they are!" Riley shouted as Koda helped Kendall up.

"Kendall ok?" Koda asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. But Shelby, she fell down the hole."

"She's down there with the Ankylo Zord?" Tyler asked, clearly worried. "Oh no! Shelby!" He took off at a run.

"Can you do an underground scan?" Riley asked Kendall.

"Yes, I can do one from the base."

"Good." Riley responded as Kendall made a beeline back to the base.

"You won't get away from me Red Ranger!" Stingrage cackled as he quickly stood in Tyler's way. "Easy to catch, easy to sting!"

"Out of my way you overgrown insect!" Tyler yelled. Nothing was going to stop him from rescuing Shelby. And it was very clear that he and Shelby built a strong bond towards each other.

"Looking for someone you care about?" Stingrage goaded Tyler.

"You asked for it!" Tyler exclaimed, before he charged at Stingrage.

"We help Tyler!" Koda suggested as the rest of the Rangers charged into battle against the Vivix and Poisandra.

Riley, Koda, Allison, and Amy held their own against the Vivix as Chase took on Poisandra. "I think you'll find me a little bit tougher to defeat!" Poisandra stated as she proved she formidable fighter on the battle field.

"Oh yeah?" Chase quickly jumped over Poisandra. "That was close!"

"Can't handle my sweet moves, Black Ranger?" Poisandra taunted as charged at him, only for Chase to swiftly move out of the way, tripping her.

Tyler fought against Stingrage, but he was still very powerful. Stingrage swiftly swept Tyler's leg, sending him flying. "Easier then swatting flies!" He shot at Red Ranger.

"Tyler!" Amy yelled as the rest of the team, ran to their leader.

"I'm going to knock you flat!" Stingrage exclaimed as he shot at the Rangers with a powerful blast, knocking them all off their feet.

"Defenseless Rangers!" Poisandra taunted. "Sting 'em all and they'll destroy each other!"

"You're finished Rangers!" Stingrage roared.

"We ... must ... fight." Koda breathed out, but the Rangers couldn't defeat Stingrage on their own.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble as everyone tried to steady themselves. The Ankylo Zord soon appeared with Shelby on top. She'd finally been able to get control of the Zord. "You're done Stingrage! You stung your last victim!" Shelby jumped down as she blasted at their enemies. "Dino morpher blast!"

"I hope that stings!" Shelby exclaimmed as she landed to help her friends finish the monster off.

"Shelby, you're ok!" Tyler smiled with relief as the Rangers regrouped.

"I got the stinger out of the Ankylo Zord."

"Alright!" Allison, and Amy high fived.

"Looks like you guys are still working too hard!" Shelby joked.

"Next time we work smarter." Koda said happily, remembering Shelby's advice.

"That's right."

"I was worried about you." Tyler said, grabbing Shelby's attention.

"You should've been. Looks like it was a close call till I showed up." Shelby said, looking around. "Now let's finish this!"

"You said it!" Tyler exclaimed as Rangers got ready to finish the fight.

"You'll pay for that!" Stingrage exclaimed as they stood in formation.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red!"

"Parasaur, Power Ranger Black!"

"Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue!"

"Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green!"

"Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink!"

"Mastodon, Power Ranger Yellow!"

"Saurolophus, Power Ranger White!"

"Oh please!" Stingrage said, not impressed.

"I'll take down Stingrage!" Shelby exclaimed as the Rangers went into battle.

"Vivix attack!" Poisandra sang, as Stingrage charged into battle against the Rangers. While Shelby went up against Stingrage, the other Rangers fought off the Vivix.

"How dare you sting a Zord!" Shelby exclaimed with anger as she managed to knock Stingrage off his feet. Shelby loaded up her Dino Blaster. "Energize! Dino Steel Armor On!"

"You're really starting bug me!" Stingrage growled as he got to his feet.

"Tricera Drill!" Shelby called as she charged at Stingrage. Shelby struck Stringrage, gaining a heavy blow, effectively destroying him.

"Looks like I got stung this time!" Stingrage cried out as he fell.

"And that's how it's done!" Shelby stood tall, with her team cheering for her.

"Nice job, Shelby!" Tyler complimented.

"Thanks!"

Suddenly Stingrage revived to giant size.

"These guys never give up! Time to call in some Zords!" Tyler called.

"Dino Chargers Ready!" Tyler, Koda, and Shelby called as they summoned their Zords.

"Come and get me!" Stingrage challenged the Zords as he blasted at them.

"Fight him, Rexy!" Tyler yelled as his Zord bit Stingrage as he cried out.

"Let got you big dumb Dino!"

"Watch for his stingers!" Tyler warned the Zords.

"We need smash him." Koda commented.

"Good idea, Ankylo Zord can help!" Shelby suggested.

"Do you think he'll respond to you?" Riley asked, curiously.

"Sure, he owes me a favor." Shelby said confidently. "Dino Charge Megazord, Tri-Ankylo formation!"

The seven Rangers were transported into the Megazord's cockpit, ready for Ankylo Zord's power. "Wow! This combo sounds powerful!" Shelby said excitedly.

"So this is a Rangers' cockpit." Amy said as she, and Allison looked around.

"Pretty great, huh?" Chase grinned.

"That's what you're going to fight me with!? This'll be easy!" Stingrage cackled.

"GO!" The Rangers called as they charged into battle.

"Tricera Zord! Power Drill!" Shelby called as the Megazord attacked Stingrage with Megazord's drill.

"Ankylo Zord! Hammer punch!" The Rangers called as the Megazord struck with another powerful blow.

"Ankylo Zord very strong." Koda complimented the newest Zord.

"We got this guy on the ropes." Shelby said happily.

"Let's squash this insect!" Tyler exclaimed as the Megazord loudly roared.

"Anklyo Zord! Final Hammer Punch!" The Rangers called as Megazord knocked Stingrage into the sky.

"That really stings!" Stingrage cried, before exploding.

The Rangers cheered over their victory. "Welcome to the family, Ankylo Zord!" Shelby told the newest Zord.

"Monster extinct!" Tyler exclaimed as the Rangers stood tall.

XxXxXxXxX

After the long day, the team was relaxing in the Dino Bite Cafe. Koda, Chase, Amy, Allison, and Tyler were sitting down as Riley came to join them after helping out Kendall and Shelby down in the base. "So Kendall fixed the E-Tracer. Sledge can't steal our data anymore."

"Once we find the other Energems." Chase started, but wass interrupted by a waitress, who came with their drinks.

"Thanks." Amy smiled as Chase had his gaze locked on the waitress. Tyler elbowed Chase back to the present. "Once we find the other Energems, I think I might head home, see my mom in New Zealand."

Amy bit her lower lip, as she looked away, wanting to hide her face. Allison frowned at her friend, before it dawned on her.

"Man is it hot today!" Shelby said as joined them at the table. The team slowly moved their drink away as Shelby game them humorless look. "Very funny."

"No, but your invention is gonna help our search a lot. I mean, it's genius." Riley commented.

"Yeah, it was super cool." Allison nodded.

"My grandfather, famous caveman. He invent very complicated machine too." Koda grabbed a pen and a menu.

"Really? Wow." Shelby smiled, as the team looked at Koda.

"Is called wheel." Koda showed his picture to his friends, and they laughed. Kendall joined them with a present in hand for Shelby.

"We crushed it Kendall." Shelby said, holding out her fist for Kendall to hit it back.

"Yes we did crush it." Kendall admitted awkwardly.

Shelby put her fist down as Kendall held out the present. "Because of your recent invention, the museum has a gift for you. A fossil for your favorite dinosaur."

"A Triceratops fossil!?" Shelby asked excitedly as she quickly opened her gift, which was an oddly-shaped solidified structure. "I don't recognize bone."

Riley, and Amy looked at each other and tried to hold in their laughter, the two leaned against each other as they tried to keep their laughter at bay, but was failing.

"That is poop." Koda informed Shelby, who looked disgusted.

"Yes Koda, it's a very rare specimen." Kendall said.

"Dino dung?! Ewww!" Shelby cried with disgust as she quickly dropped it, and it shattered into pieces on the floor.

"Now, lots of rare specimen!" Koda joked as the team laughed, but Shelby was not amused. She wiped her hands on Koda as he jokingly gave her a napkin as Kendall stood there with a deadpanned expression.

XxXxXxXx

 **Hoped you liked it! Remember to read and review!**


	6. When Logic Fails

**Ok. New OC's coming in!**

 **Sera: Newest OC. Played by Alyssa Milano, from season 4 of Charmed. So picture the way she looked like in Season 4 of Charmed.**

XxXxXxXxXx

Riley put two different marbles into two different openings in a complex looking device. As he watched his marbles go down the tracks, his logic mind started to work. "The length of an arc is the circumference of a circle." He said to himself.

As he worked. Kendall, Allison, Shelby, Koda, Tyler were trying to salvage what was left of the E-tracer. After Chase had blasted it, the device was severly damaged and Kendall is not completely sure if she and Shelby could salvage it.

"Our beautiful E-tracer, up in smoke." Shelby said with dismay. She was so proud of it.

While Shelby, and Kendall surveyed the decive, they heard loud grumbling. Koda patted his stomach. "Sorry, very hungry."

"Don't worry Koda, I sent Chase and Amy out for pizza." Kendall informed the ever so hungry blue Ranger.

"So Fury knows where the Ptera Zord is, but will he tell Sledge?" Shelby asked curiously.

"Sledge doesn't care about the Zord, unless it leads Fury to the gold Energem." Kendall explained.

"But Fury betrayed Poisandra so Sledge can't trust him anymore." Shelby countered back as Tyler, Allison, and Koda simply looked confused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I am so confused." Tyler quickly said, and Koda nodded in agreement. "What's our next step?"

"And please talk in English." Allison added.

"Maybe, we eat." Koda suggested, and both Tyler and Allison laughed.

"I think I solved it." Riley spoke, overhearing what they were talking about. "We need to look at the problem more logically."

"If you're not going to speak English, I'm out of here." Allison desided as they turned around to listen to Riley.

"Sledge, Poisandra, and Fury." Riley listed the three as he held up three different colored marbles. "Now, each take their own paths." He put each marble in a different opening in his device as the Rangers walked over to him, trying to understand his point of view. "Chasing after power, love, maybe revenge." As the marbles went down a different track, symbolzing how different Sledge, Poisandra, and Fury all had different intentions. "But there's one thing that all of them need first."

"The Energems!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Exactly, but their only chance of getting an Energem is with a very powerful weapon, like the Ptera Zord. Different paths, leading to one conclusion."

"So, they've got to power up the Ptera Charger." Tyler replied.

Riley nodded as Kendall added.

"But there's only one lab like ours with equipment strong enough to energize a Dino Charger."

"And logically, that lab is where we start." Riley concluded.

XxXxXxX

"Ok, tell me again why we have so many pizzas?" Amy asked as she, and Chase were walking by, well Chase was on his skateboard.

"Have you seen the way Koda eats?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Amy thought about it. "Ok, your right." She agreed.

Suddenly two kids ran past them, causing Chase to fall off his skateboard and into Amy, with the pizza landing on both and the ground.

Chase was the first to get up, then helped Amy up. "You ok?"

"Yeah, insept for my hair." She pouted, looking ready to cry. "Took me all morning to get this perm!"

Chase angerly took off his helmet and threw it to side, shouting at the kids. "Hey! Thanks!"

"You scaredy cats!" Puzzler yelled after the kids. Both Chase, and Amy turned to see the monster.

"Stop!" Chase yelled as he, and Amy ran over to fight the newest monster. Chase side flipped in a roundhouse kick at the monster as Amy backflipped and gave a strong front kick. Even though the fight was two against one, the monster held his own.

"Who are you two?!" Puzzler asked. "Their babysitters?"

"You owe the Rangers a new lunch!" Chase said, catching Puzzler's staff.

"You're Rangers?! Oh geez!" Puzzler exclaimed as he got his staff back, causing Chase to spin around.

"What are you doing here?" Chase demanded.

"If you were as smart as me, you wouldn't have to ask!"

Puzzler charged at the two Rangers, but Amy was able to backflip out of the way. The monster attempted to hit Chase with his staff, but he caught it and kicked him in the stomach, but it wasn't enough. Puzzler managed to throw Chase to the side, causing him to land on the life like sized chess set.

Puzzler charged at Chase, but Chase grabbed a pawn and struck at the monster, causing him to stumble. "Don't you know? Pawns alway lose!" Puzzler exclaimed as he charged at the two Rangers, but they ducked and Amy kicked him right into the chess set.

"Time to crown you!" Puzzler exclaimed as he grabbed a queen, then ran straight for the two Rangers, hitting them and causing them to fall back. "Checkmate!" Puzzler called. "Now to destroy you two!"

As Puzzler stalked towards Chase and Amy, the remaining Rangers quickly rushed to their aid. "Chase!" Shelby yelled.

"Amy!" Allison yelled.

"Yikes, probably more Rangers!" Puzzler exclaimed as he quickly ran inside the abandoned lab for protection.

"Chase, Amy you ok?" Koda asked.

"I'm fine." Chase answered as Riley and Tyler helped him up.

"Me too." Amy nodded as Allison and Shelby helped her stand.

"Fury must be in there with the Ptera Charger." Shelby decided.

"Let's go pay him a visit." Tyler suggested as the Rangers ran inside to get the Ptera Charger back. As Chase was about to run in, Koda stopped him.

"Pizza?"

"Sorry, bro." Chase apologized for not having anything for his hungry friend, before quickly running inside to help his friends.

Koda's stomach continued to growled, but he pushed his hunger aside as he ran inside with his friends to find Fury.

XxXxXxXx

Inside the building, the Rangers looked around. "Look at this place. It's like no one's been in here for years." Shelby said as they examined their surroundings.

"We have to find that lab, fast." Tyler said. They were against the clock, every minute, every second they waisted was every minute and every second closer Fury was coming to find the Ptera Zord.

"Let's split up." Riley suggested, and the Rangers ran off in different directions.

XxXxXxXx

"And to make the game more interesting, perhaps a bit of a freeze!" Puzzler cackled as he turned the thermostat down and froze it, making it impossible to change it back.

A beautiful woman magically appeared in the hallway. "Burr." She quickly wrapped her arms around herself. "The Rangers have to fight that joker?" She frowned at the stairs, then turned around to the thermostat. "Let's see." She didn't get to finish as she heard someone running.

"Uh oh." She quickly snapped her fingers, but she was stuck in place. Suddenly Riley raced around the corner.

Riley moved the curtain of a window, only to see it boarded up with bricks. "That's odd." He said confused, his eyes landed on the fire exit plan. As he moved closely to examine the map, he could feel someone near him, and he spun around to find he was alone. Riley turned back around to study the map, and frowned as he looked more closely at the map. "That doesn't make sense."

"Of course not!" The woman laughed, magically appearing near him, and Riley jumped backwards quickly dropping into a defense stance. "Whoa! Where did you come from?" He gasped, his eyes wide.

The woman's eyes widened and she looked down at herself, then looked back at Riley. "You can see me, and I can be seen?"

"Uhh, yeah! Who are you?" Riley tensed up, and the girl stood there a little awkewordly, clearly inbarressed at getting caught.

"Uh, hi." She greeted with a nervous smile and a little laugh. "My name's Sera. I'm not going to hurt you."

Riley dropped his stance. "You're not?" He had to study her. "Why not? Aren't you working with Fury, or maybe Sledge?"

Sera frowned. "Sledge? As in the bounty hunter?" She shook her head. "No way."

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked, still a little tense.

"I'm here to help you, and your friends." She smiled. "Fury's not the only one who's looking for the Ptera Zord."

Riley's eyes widened.

Sera took a step towards Riley. "We don't have much time until this whole building turns to ice, and everyone inside will be turned to ice cubes." She told him.

XxXxXxXxXx

After awhile of going up and down the stairs, Riley and Sera started to feel the temperature drop. "Whoa, it's freezing in here!" Riley said with his arms wrapped around himself.

"It's colder then my Grandmother's cold shoulder." Sera added, she was starting to shiver, as Riley realized he was on the same set of stairs.

"Wait a second, we've been here before." When Sera gave him a confused look, he added. "We were just here." He looked at the fire exit plan, trying to figure out where they were. "Is this some kind of looping maze?" He turned to look at Sera. "Did you think something funny was going on here when you came here?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head. "Just Puzzler thinking he was being creative."

Riley nodded, before he examined their surroundings, trying to figure out what to do. "Come on, come on, think outside the box. Come on." He muttered, he looked back at Sera and he just had to stop for a minute to see how pretty she is.

Sera bit her lower lip, getting a little nervious as he looked at her. "What?"

That seemed to snap Riley out of it. He shook his head to clear it. "Sorry." That's when he saw the the air vent just behind her. "Think outside the box, yeah that's it!" He quickly walked around Sera and over to the vent, quickly opening it, and his mind started caculating. "The sum of the three angles of amy triangle are always equal to 180 degrees."

Sera blinked. "Was that in english?" She asked confused as Riley pulled out his Dino Com.

"Guys, can you hear me? Guys? Tyler? Shelby?"

XxXxXxXx

"Ally, and I are here, but we have no idea where here is." Tyler shivered through the cold. "It ... it is so cold."

Allison sneezed loudly into Tyler's Dino Com. "Sorry." She apologized, knowing her team heard the sneeze loud and clear.

XxXxXxXxX

"I keep running up the same stair way, trying to keep warm." Shelby said, out of breath.

XxXxXxXx

Amy, and Chase were still in the same hallway, feeling the same cold. Both had their jackets closed tightly around themselves. They were leaned against the wall, and leaning against each other for warmth.

Amy suddenly let out a loud sneeze, Chase moved his arm and wrapped it around her, pulling her close to his chest, he tried to wrap his jacket around both of them.

"It's an ice box in here." Amy said, sniffing and resting her head against Chase's chest.

"Yeah." He agreed, just as his Dino Com started going off, he heard their teammates on the other end. "We're stuck in a loop too." He told them.

XxXxXxX

"I still hungry!" Koda complained as he tried to get into a vending machine. Oddly enough he was the only Ranger who was not cold. It probably was the fact that he had been trapped in a glacier for thousands of years.

XxXxXxXxX

Riley was forming a plan in his head, to get his friends out of the building. "Listen, I found a way out. We need to." But suddenly he lost connection. "Guys? Guys? Tyler? Ally? Shelby? Koda? Amy? Chase?"

"What happened?" Sera asked as she walked over to Riley, who was frowning at his Dino Com.

"I got disconnected." He put away his Dino Com, then looked at her again. "Will you be ok in there?" He asked, pointing to the vent, and her eyes widened.

"If that's the only option." She said, and Riley nodded.

"Yeah, it's the only way to escape the cold, and it'll lead us to an outside air vent."

Sera nodded. "Let's do it, help me up."

XxXxXxXx

Sera was in the front, with Riley behind her. They crawled through the vents, when Riley heard a familiar growling sound.

"I can't believe it's working!" Wrench said in awe as Fury's energy was actually charging up the Ptera Charger. "The Ptera Charger is gaining power. It's almost full!"

As this was going on, Riley and Sera crawled through the vent to the nearest opening and saw Wrench and Fury energizing the Ptera Charger in a very unorthodox way.

"I can't control it much longer!" Fury cried out, as this strange presence was happening, the two in the air vent watched.

"What's happening?" Sera whispered to Riley, who shook his head.

"I don't know." He whispered back, they watched as a strange presence was doing anything and everything to get out of Fury's grasp.

"Just a little bit more." Wrench said, noticing the Ptera Charger needed a little more energy to operate. Fury was fighting the strange presence with everything he had.

"That must be what Tyler saw." Riley said as the two watched from the vents.

"Turn it off!" Fury yelled as he disconnected himself from the equipment.

"It worked!" Wrench cried as he took the Ptera Charger out of the power source.

"What's that?" Sera whispered to Riley, who had his eyes on the Ptera Charger.

"The Ptera Charger." He breathed, and Sera's eyes widened.

"Give me the Charger!" Fury commandered as he snatched the Ptera Charger out of Wrench's hands.

"What just happened?" Wrench asked as he tried to figure out that strange presence that Fury was fighting.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Who said that life wasn't all fun and games?" Puzzler said as he was outside, enjoying a drink as he watched the Rangers struggle through the maze. As Puzzler relaxed, Fury came out and roared.

"I told you to guard the building!"

"Way ahead of you boss, I already caught the Rangers in my never-ending maze!"

As the two villians regrouped, Sera fell out of the air vent, Riley helped her up and the two quickly hid behind a nearby wall and listened in on what Fury was planning.

"Good work. Once I get the Ptera Zord, I'll have it and the Rangers. Sledge will beg me to come back! Finally he'll understand that I should be his most trusted general" Fury revealed his true intentions.

As Riley, and Sera listned in on the conversation, his Dino Com started going off. It was Kendall, trying to get a hold of the team. " _Riley, what is going on? I haven't been able to contact any of the other Rangers, and who's that with you?_ "

"Ok, we found the Ptera Charger, Fury has it and it's full of power." Riley revealed, with Sera looking over his shoulder as he spoke into it.

" _You've got to get that Charger_."

"But the others are trapped, I have to."-

" _Riley! You may not get another chance. You said it yourself, we've got to do what's logical. And right now, that means stopping Fury_."

"Who made you the boss?" Sera growled. "The other Rangers are trapped inside a giant freezer!" She folded her arms. "Turn her off!" She reached for Riley's Dino Com and magically turned it off, causing it to hang up on Kendall.

"Time for me to go get the Ptera Zord!" Fury called.

"Riley what do we do?" Sera whispered, grabbing his arm, as Riley tried to think.

"I can't leave my friends." He made the choice.

XxXxXxX

"Gotta ... keep ... warm." Shelby breathed as she continued climbing the same flight of stairs, but she was slowly feeling her body giving up. As she spoke, she could see her breath as she frost started forming on the railings.

XxXxXxXxX

Amy, and Chase were still in the same hallway, trying to keep warm. Amy whimpered as she tried to snuggle closer to Chase.

"Riley? Kendall? Anyone?" Chase asked, trying to get a hold of any of his team, he looked down to see his Dino Com was completely frozen solid. "Amy?" He looked down at her, but she was way to cold to answer, all she did was whimper again.

"It's gonna be ok Amy." Chase promised as he tightened his arms around her.

XxXxXxXx

Tyler had an arm wrapped around Allison, trying to help her walk as it was getting colder and colder by the second.

XxXxXxXxXx

Koda struggled to get a quarter from under the vending machine. "Yes!" He smiled as he stood up and put the quarter into the machine so he could get the cookie he was craving for, he wiped the frost from the glass as he waited for the cookie to come out, the cookie just hit the glass, not coming out.

Koda just looked disappointed, completely not bothered by the cold.

XxXxXxXxXx

Riley led Sera by the hand, sneaking up on Puzzler, who was relaxing. Letting go of Sera's hand, Riley pulled out his Dino Saber and quickly appeared out of nowhere, pointing his sword at the monster. "Let my friends go or your history." He threatened, ready to strike.

"That woud be illogical! If you destroy me, your friends will be ice cubes." Puzzler explained, suddenly another saber joined Riley's.

"Sera?" Riley asked, suprised as Sera held a Samurai Sword in front of Puzzler.

Sera smiled at the green Ranger. "I maybe a witch, but I'm also a Samurai." She revealed. "My family is half witch and half Samurai." She continued to smile at him.

Riley almost lowered his Dino Saber. "Really?" He asked with complete shock.

"Would you two stop playing Ken and Barbie?" Puzzler almost pleaded, gaining their attention. "Now, perhaps we can solve this. I challenge you green Ranger! To a game. If you win, your friends go free, but if I win, I get your Energem."

"What?" Sera demanded, as Riley held his Energem, trying to process the conditions.

"Challenge accepted." He said, and Sera looked at him sharply with surprise.

XxXxXxXxXx

Riley pulled Sera aside, away from Puzzler. "Take these." He told her, pulling out some marbles, and dumping them into her hands.

"What are these for?" She asked confused as she held them in both her hands.

"With your magic, you can turn invisible. Throw each marble into those air vents." Riley pointed to the different air vents.

She nodded. "Ok." She closed her eyes and she magically disappeared.

XxXxXxXxX

A marble quickly traveled through a vent, making its way to Chase and Amy, where they were huddled together. Amy opened her eyes when she felt something land in her lap, she looked down to see a marble.

"Chase." She picked up the marble and held it out for him to see.

Chase smiled. "Riley, you beauty." He looked up to see an air vent.

XxXxXxXx

The cold was really getting to Shelby, who would only crawl up the stairs at this point. Riley's marble landed in front of her. "Riley's marble." She looked up and saw the vent right above. "Riley!" She shivered with a smile on her face as she used the rest of her strength to climb to the vent.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tyler, and Allison had no more energy left, they simply laid in the middle of the same hallway, trying their best to fight off the cold. Frost covered both of them as an icicle above Allison started to break. She quickly rolled away, right into Tyler when the icicle fell and landed right where she had been. Suddenly a marble landed in front of them. Tyler reached out to take it, as Allison just stared at it.

"Riley." Tyler breathed out in relief.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Koda was just sitting beside the vending machine, playing with the take out port, upset about the cookie he worked so hard to get. As he sat there a marble rolled next to him. He picked it up, looking around to see where it came from, his eyes landed on the vent above. With a jump, Koda pushed the boxs out of the way to get to the vent. But when he knocked them over, he noticed a bunch of cookies lying on the floor. "No way." He groaned, looking at the cookies longingly as his stomach growled.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sera magically appeared from behind a vent, she smiled and moved so Riley could see her, when he saw her she smiled and gave a nod.

"Ha! I win! Now give me your Energem!" Puzzler demanded as he moved his last piece.

"Oh, I don't think so." Riley smirked. "You see the game wasn't chess."

"Surprise!" The rest of the Rangers said in union. Puzzler turned around to see that all the Rangers had made it out of the frozen and looping maze.

"The game was to escape the maze." Riley added.

"Inconceivable!" Puzzler cried out.

"Oh, and that reminds me, checkmate." Riley said as he took his piece and knocked off one of Puzzler's pieces.

"What?! But how?!" Puzzler panicked as Riley went to regroup with his friends.

"Dino Chargers!" Riley called.

"Ready!" The rest of the team called.

"Energize! Unleash the power!"

As Sera watched the Rangers against Puzzler, a magical pull had her disappear, and she let out a startled yelp.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sera appeared in a room, magic was being used for household items. Like a broom, and a rocking chair that was rocking gently in the corner. Two woman stood in front of her.

"Elsa, Anessa." Sera greeted them weakly. "Hi."

"Are you out of your mind?" The taller woman greeted back. "I can't believe that you went against the Tribunal Of Magic!"

"Now Anessa calm down." A new voice had the three turning around.

"Grams." Sera started to get nervous.

Anessa, and Elsa both started to talk at once.

"You've met the Rangers?" Their grandmother asked gently, stopping the two woman from talking at once.

"A Ranger." Sera held up one finger. "Just one." She smiled a little. "He was kinda cute."

"Is that all you can think about?" Anessa complained. "Come on Ser."

"Anessa, Elsa. It's alright." Their grandmother tried to reassure, looking at the two. "Your sister did everything right."

"Yeah!" Sera smiled with pride, but quickly frowned as she turned to her grandmother. "I did?"

"Yes." Their Grandmother smiled.

"But Grams." Elsa started. "You told us, that the human realm is too dangerous for us."

"Yeah." Anessa agreed. "And there's only one portal, and that's at Jaydon's."

"Detrails my darlings." Grams smiled, looking at the two, she then turned to her youngest Granddaughter. "Sera, how on Earth did you create a new portal?"

Sera just shrugged. "I found it." She confessed.

"Zuri helped you, didn't she?" Elsa demanded, folding her arms. "That's just like her."

XxXxXxXxX

After leaving the base for the day, Riley found himself back at the abandon lab. After all, that's where he found Sera.

"Sera?" He called as he stood in the main room, not wanting to move away from the door. "Sera?!" He called, moving a little more as he looked around.

Sera walked out from the shadows of a hallway. "Hi." She greeted with a smile, and Riley returned it.

"Hi. I wanted to thank you for helping me, and helping me save my friends."

"Your welcome." She nodded. "But you didn't have to come back to this place to tell me that. I would've heard your call." She smiled. "I'm magic, remember?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck, a little nerviously. "Look, my two mentors, they want to meet you."

Sera thought about it, before nodding. "Ok. I'll meet with them."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **My OC: Anessa. Played by Shannen Doherty**

 **My OC: Elsa. Played by Holly Marie Combs**


	7. The Royal Rangers

"Keeper!" Sera called happily after Riley brought her to the base, so she could not only meet Keeper and Kendall, but the other Rangers too.

"Sera!" Keeper said with warmth, as they hugged, and the Rangers frowned, and Riley looked from one to the other.

"Wait, you two know each other?" He asked confused as the two pulled away from their hug.

"The Mystic Realm portals." Keeper began. "Anyone who is an intergalatic being, knows the laws and things of the supernatural." He explained, he turned to Sera. "My dear, how did you find that second portal? After Calindor's betrayl, and everything that happened in Brairwood. I thought Bowen had closed all the portals in the Human Realm."

"He did." Sera noded, then paused. "The Tribunal Of Magic did."

"And how is your Grandmother?" Keeper asked. "And your sisters?"

"All three are fine, thanks for asking."

"I'm sorry, what's the Tribunal Of Magic?" Shelby asked.

"A more powerful realm then the Mystic Realm." Sera answered. "It's a dangerous and deadly journey to get their the first time."

"Sera." Keeper turned to her. "How did you find the second portal?" He repeated his first question.

"I found it." Sera answered him. "I was looking for Kit."

"Kit?" Allison asked as she stood between Koda and Tyler. Sera turned to them.

"My family's cat." She explained. "She ran off, so I was looking for her."

"How do you know about the Power Rangers?" Kendall asked, and Amy glared at her.

"The Power Rangers Mystic Force." Sera responded. "In Brairwood."

XxXxXxXx

"Pretty sweet, the treasures of Zander." Riley read the sign after he placed the sign out in front of the museum. Sera, and Amy stood near him.

"Hey, look at this." Chase said as he moved a board from the front of a large sign. The sign had a picture of a handsome young man, dressed in armor and holding a bright gem in his hand, with the words. "The Stone Of Zander" written on the front.

"Wow, this exhitit has the stone of Zander!" Riley said with excitement as the Rangers and Sera grouped around him.

"It's a legend in my world." Sera smiled at the Rangers, she felt comfortable with them, they had welcomed her with open arms.

"What's that?" Shelby asked curiously.

"Well, if you believe the legend." Riley began. "It all started when the Knight, Sir Ivan, found the stone." He explained.

"Knights are so cool." Chase said, with his arms folded as he looked at the board.

"Remind me to introduce you to Daggeron." Sera giggled.

"So, what happened?" Koda asked.

"Well, if you believe the legend." Riley looked at his friends. "Hundreds of years ago, the young prince of Zander was being escorted by Sir Ivan. After traveling for several miles deep in the forest, the prince asked for water."

"Ugh, seriously? Just because he's a prince, he can't say please?" Shelby emphasized, interrupting Riley's story.

"You _have_ to meet my dad." Allison laughed.

"Mannors are not relevent." Sera grinned, standing between Riley and Koda. "While they were stopped to get some water, the knight noticed something shimmering in the creek. He reached out, only to find." She trailed off by Koda covering her mouth, shushing her as he heard loud screeching.

"Sounds like, big eagle." Koda said as he looked around the sky. The screeching only got louder, startling them. Alarmed, the Rangers and Sera quickly followed the loud shrieks. As the Rangers left, one of the boxes on the loading dock began glowing a beautiful golden light.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Rangers followed the sound, only to see the Ptera Zord terrorizing the city. "That's not an Eagle." Shelby said with nerves in her voice.

"And it's not my mom's Eagle Zord." Allison added.

"It's the Ptera Zord!" Amy exclaimed as it started blasting the city.

"We need some fire power." Chase suggested to Koda, who nodded in agreement, and they stepped up and got ready to summon their zords.

"Wait!" Tyler stopped them, he turned to look at Sera. "Try to stay out of the way of danger, ok?"

"Don't worry about me." She reassured him. "I've got my magic for defense."

Chase nodded, he looked to Koda and nodded, and the two turned back around.

"Dino Charger, Ready!" Chase, and Koda called in union.

"Summon Stego Zord!"

"Summon Para Zord!"

Chase and Koda's zords went head-to-head with the Ptera Zord. Fury's evil power took the Ptera Zord's strength to a whole other level. "Koda, watch your Zord!" Chase exclaimed as the Ptera Zord started shooting at the Stego Zord. "Para Zord, blast!" Chase shouted, and his Zord went to protect Koda's Zord. Chase's Para Zord blasted at the Ptera Zord, but it masterfully evaded every shot.

"Thank you, hot shot." koda thanked him.

"Oh not so fast, he's coming back!" Chase shoutedas the Ptera Zord flew back around and charged at the two Zords, but this time it transformed into a Megazord.

"Recognize this? I have my own Megazord now, Rangers!" Fury's voice cackled, as he was complete control of the Ptera Zord's newest battle mode.

"It changed." Tyler said in awe.

"That's the Ptera Charger Megazord." Riley informed, standing close to Sera.

"I sure wish it was on our side." Shelby wished.

"Deal with this Rangers!" Fury roared as he blasted the city.

"He's destroying your entire city!" Sera cried out.

"Not if we can help it." Tyler stepped up. "Dino Charger, ready! Summon T-Rex Zord!"

Tyler's Zord came out from the sky, ready to take on the Ptera Charge Megazord. "Hey Rexy, team up! Dino Charge Megazord, Para-Stego formation!" Tyler instructed.

From the ground, Sera chewed on her her left thumb nail as she watched the Rangers' blast at the Ptera Zord, but it quickly jumped and charged at the Rangers, blasting at them with equally powerful blasts. The blasts really dealt some damage to the Rangers' as they started to stumble.

"I can't handle the suspence!" Sera cried, quickly covering her eyes. "Maybe a peek." She moved her hands away from her eyes to see the Ptera Charge Megazord deliver a powerful kick into the Rangers' Megazord. "I wish I hadn't seen that, or that!" She cried as Fury charged at the Rangers and delivered a powerful strike with a blade.

"He's so strong!" Tyler cried out as the Rangers struggled to stay on their feet.

"I told you I'd get your Energems someday! Today is that day!" Fury declared as the Ptera Charge Megazord started charging up for a powerful blast, with the Rangers as the target.

"Our defenses are down." Shelby cried out.

"We can't take another hit!" Riley pointed out.

"Koda, throw your shield!" Tyler suggested.

"Stego shield block!" Koda exclaimed as the Dino Charge Megazord put up the Stego shield for protection.

"Ptera lightning bolt!" Fury commanded as he blasted at the Rangers. The Rangers tried their best to keep the shield up, but the Ptera Charge Megazord was just to powerful.

"Cannot hold much longer!" Koda struggled as the Rangers did everything they could to keep the shield up.

" _Sensors indicate Fury's Megazord is running low on power_." Kendall informed the Rangers.

"That's our only hope! We need you now hot shot!" Tyler called to Chase.

"Para Zord, blast!" Chase exclaimed as he blasted at Fury, draining the last of the Ptera Zord's power. The Ptera Charge Megazord tried to block the blast, but it quickly lost power.

"I'm almost out of energy! I'll recharge and then return to finish you!" Fury called as the Ptera Zord resumed it's original formed and flew off deep into space to regain it's strength.

"Good job guys, but that cat has more lives. He'll be back." Tyler said as the Rangers stood tall.

XxXxXxXx

It was late that night, and the museum was closed for the day, but the Rangers along with Sera stayed to take inventory and set up the exhibit. The Rangers examined all the priceless artifacts, Koda put on a knight's helmet, but was startled when the visor closed on him. As he tried to figure out how to take the helmet off, Tyler patted his back gently.

"Our Dino Chargers last so long, why would Fury run out of power?" Tyler asked Riley curiously.

"Well, the ghost-like being Fury's getting his energy from, could be getting weak." Riley suggested as he held an age-old sword in his hands.

"Are we even sure that it's a ghost?" Sera asked him, holding an age like book, standing next to Riley.

"We need to call it something." Tyler suggested with a shrug.

"But even a small amount of power in the Ptera Charger could still do a lot of damage." Kendall added as she continued to take inventory of all the artifacts.

"All of this stuff is so beautiful." Amy smiled as she looked at everything that belonged in Zander.

"Look at this tiara!" Shelby said as she held a beautiful tiara in her hands. "It's worth a small fortune, do you know how many people that can feed! But some selfish princess keeps it in a box, just in case she wants to wear it to the grand ball. What a waste." She placed it on her head, before putting it back inside the crate.

"Bottom line, we gotta get that Ptera Charger back." Chase spoke as he gazed at the Pterodactyl fossils on display.

"Careful with the stone of Zander." Kendall reminded the Rangers.

As the Rangers lifted the crate, the box began to glow the same golden light it did earlier before the Ptera Zord started terrorizing the city.

"What in the world?" Chase asked as the Rangers cautiously placed the box back down. The Rangers' Energems started glowing as well, while the golden light only got brighter.

"Our Energems!" Koda exclaimed as the Rangers tried to figure out what was happening.

"What's happening?" Sera gasped, standing beside Riley with her hand on his shoulder, and a fist full of his shirt.

"No idea." Tyler said as the glowing subsided. "But it looks like it stopped."

"Try lifting it again." Kendall suggested as she walked closer to the crate. As the Rangers went to lift the box again, a strong surge of energy burst the crate open as the golden light started shining again, Sera was the only one who let out a scream.

"Everyone ok?" Riley asked, he turned to Sera. "Sera?"

"Yeah." Shelby said as Sera nodded, as the Rangers slowly approached the box, with Sera hugging Riley's arm.

"Yep." Chase added.

They looked inside the box to see the stone of Zander was really the gold Energem. After it came in contact with the other Energems, it started giving off strong surges of energy.

"The stone of Zander is." Sera's eyes widened.

"The gold Energem." Chase said in awe. All of them could do was just look at each other in awe at what they'd just found.

XxXxXxXxX

"This is amazing." Kendall beamed as she took the gold Energem out of the transmuter. "It's authentic."

"Welcome back my old friend." Keeper welcome the gold Energem. "The gold Energem is bonded to the spirit of the Pterodactyl."

"How did it end up in the treasures of Zander?" Chase asked.

"Zander's in Europe, lots of Pterodactyl fossils have been found there." Shelby remembered.

"It's so beautiful." Sera looked at the Energem with awe.

"Now we can keep it safe." Allison added with a nod.

"But, if Fury were to get a hold of this, he would have unlimited power over the Ptera Zord." Kendall informed the Rangers.

"Then we hide it." Koda suggested.

"It'll be safe in my world." Sera added, liking Koda's suggestion. "My Grandmother is pretty damn scary when she's angry."

"Or, we could tell Fury exactly where it is." Tyler said slyly, and everyone looked at him confused.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sera, and Riley walked over to a door, inside the abandon lab, where they first met. "Are you sure you have to leave?" He asked as Sera opened the door, and she turned to face him.

"Yeah, that fake story is going to make it to my world too. The Tribunal Of Magic is not going to be happy with me. And my Grandmother isn't going to be happy wth me either because I was gone for so long."

"Well, I hope to see you again." Riley said as he moved his arms behind his back, and she smiled.

"I have a feeling we will." She moved to the door, but paused and turned back around. "Just in case Kit came into your world." She pulled out a picture from her back jeans pocket, then handed the picture to Riley, who took the picture. "She means a lot to me."

Riley looked at the picture, it was of a long haired Persian cat in Sera's arms as she smiled into the camera as Sera sat on some steps that led to a big victorian house. "If I see her, I'll keep her safe for you." He promised, looking back up at her.

"Thank you. Kit has a pink collar with a little bell, and she has a Triquetra sign on one of her tags." Sera explained, and Riley nodded.

"I'll look for her." He promised.

"Thank you again." She turned and walk through the door, disappearing through the portal.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

As soon as Sera appeared in her realm, she was met with a woman.

"Why did you have to be gone so long?" She demanded.

"But Zuri, the Human Realm is not much different then our Realm!" Sera protested. "It's really amazing actually." She smiled.

"Do you know how much covering I had to do for you today?" Zuri demanded as she folded her arms. "You missed your lessons with the Big Three!"

Sera's eyes widened. "That was today?" She gasped.

"And this portal? We have to close it." Zuri pointed to it.

"No!" Sera's eyes grew wide. "Zuri please. You promised you would help me." She reminded.

"I told you I'm not going to be put on probation again because of what happened last time." Zuri said, then sighed, and closed her eyes. "You're my friend." She said calmly. "And because of that I'm going to keep this quiet."

Sera smiled brightly. "This means a lot Zuri."

XxXxXxXxX

"Master Fury! What did the Rangers do to you?!" Two Skybolts ran over to aid Fury.

"Hands off, spike balls! We have company." Fury said as they came face to face with the Rangers. "Looking for this?" He flashed the Ptera Charger to the Rangers. "Your little charade nearly paid off, but now you'll pay the price."

"Trust me, I'm already paying it. These heels are killing me, we gotta morph!" Shelby complained. "Dino Charger!" She called as she took out her Charger. Tyler, and Chase yelled out in pain as the two quickly removed their fake mustaches. Koda looked from one to the other as he stood in between them.

"We did look good, eh?" Chase smirked at Tyler.

"Oh yeah!" Tyler agreed as the other Rangers looked at them confused.

"Ready!" The Rangers called in union. "Energize! Unleash the power!"

"Rangers?" Tyler exclaimed.

"Ready!" The others called.

"Dino Steel, Armor On!" The team exclaimed as they dawned on their armor. "Dinosaur might, ready to fight!" The Rangers declared before charging into battle.

"Vivix! Attack!" Fury commanded as the army came to aid him.

"T-Rex Smash!" Tyler shouted as he took down the Vivix with some strong blows from his T-Rex Smasher.

Koda blocked all the Vivix's blows as he tossed one aside, before hitting the rest with his Stego Shield.

"Para Chopper Blast!" Chase exclaimed as he lept into battle and took out all the Vivix with some accurate blasts of his Para Chopper.

"Ninjetti! Power Coin!" Amy called, moving her arms. "Free The Crane!" With a cry, the big bird flew out of her and charged at the Vivix, taking them out.

"You're all green with envy! Don't flip out, that's my job!" Riley said as he took down the Vivix with his weapon. "Raptor Claw!" He slid underneath all the Vivix, taking them out.

"Q-Rex Charger!" Allison called, pulling out her father's blaster. She took down all the Vivix that surrounded her.

"Let's team up, mates!" Chase called as he, Koda, and Tyler jumped into battle against one of the Skybolts. The Skybolt managed to block the Rangers attacks. The Skybolt was a lot more powerful then the Vivix.

"Seriously?! You're supposed to be tough?!" The Skybolt roared as he hit the three with a strong blow, but Tyler blocked it.

"T-Rex Smash!" Tyler exclaimed as he struck the Skybolt in the stomach, causing him to stumble.

"Para Chopper Blast!" Chase exclaimed, hitting the Skybolt right on the mark.

"Let's take this on, guys!" Riley exclaimed as he, Shelby, Amy, and Allison took on the other Skybolt. The four tried their best to fight the Skybolt, but he was powerful. "He's strong!" Riley said as the Skybolt took him down.

Shelby managed to evade Skybolt's attack. "Tricera Drill!" She landed a strong blow. Riley came in and attacked with his Raptor Claw as both Allison and Amy did a double strong kick.

"Their fake Energem made me look like a fool! Destroy them!" Fury roared in anger. Tyler, and Chase regrouped. "Tyler, we'll take the Spike Balls, you need to destroy Fury. Take my Para Chopper." Chase handed his weapon to his leader.

"Right, we need to get the Ptera Charger, good luck." Tyler wish as Chase went back to help his other teammates. "This is if Fury!" Tyler exclaimed as he charged into battle. "Para Chopper Blast!"

Firing at Fury had no effect. "You'll never get the Ptera Charger! The Ptera Zord is mine!" Fury yelled as he went head-to-head with Tyler again. Tyler struck at Fury, who managed to block the blow. As Fury struck at Tyler, he ducked and blasted at him. "The Ptera Zord is mine to control!"

"Don't count on it!" Tyler yelled. He managed to catch Fury's sword in his T-Rex Smasher, but as he struck the beast with his Para Chopper, he quickly evaded it and sent Tyler flying with one kick.

"You're mine!" Fury roared as he faced off with Tyler.

"T-Rex Smasher, Para Chopper combine!" Tyler called as he combined the two weapons. "T-Rex Chopper!"

"Fury Thunder!"

"Double Blast!"

The two blasts collided, but Tyler's attack was stronger, knocking Fury off his feet. Tyler ran over to Fury.

"Give me the Ptera Charger or I'll destroy you!" Tyler demanded, when Fury hesitated, Tyler added. "You'be got no choice, Fury!" the villian opened his hand with the Ptera Charger, and as Tyler was about to take the Ptera Charger, the strange presence inside Fury began to come out again.

"No! It's happening again!" Fury cried out. Tyler demorphed as he watched Fury fight the strange presence with everything he had.

The other Rangers ran to help Tyler, only to find him frozen in place. "Do it, Tyler! Destroy him!" Koda exclaimed. Fury was down and the Rangers had the perfect chance at destroying Fury and getting the Ptera Charger.

Tyler completely fazed them out, frozen in place. A thousand thoughts going through his head.

"Tyler! What are you waiting for?!" Shelby cried.

Fury struggled to his feet, as the strange presence started to show it's true form: a human being.

"Is is possible?" Tyler asked himself. Fury had trapped a human inside his body, and it was fighting to be free. "Dad?"

"You will not escape me!" Fury roared as he pushed the presence back into his body, emitting a strong surge of energy, knocking all the Rangers off their feet. "Nice try, red Ranger. Get me back to the ship!" Fury commanded the two Skybolts as they went to his side.

XxXxXxXx

Sera stood in front of the portal.

"You do realize." Zuri said as she approached. "That when we walk through the protal, we will have to close it, right?"

Sera nodded. "I do." She turned to her friend. "But it'll be ok, cause you can just orb us to Jaydon's so we can use his portal instead."

Zuri took a deep breath. "Yeah."

Sera smiled. "Come on, you're going to love my human friends."

Zuri groaned. "Why do I get the feeling you fell hard for a human?" She followed her friend inside, disappearing.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **I hope you like it! I wanted to get a new chapter in before Christmas!**


	8. Breakout

**No when I started I was going to have an OC named Brittany. But because I went in a totally different direction, she will no longer be introduced.**

 **Zuri. Played by actress Rose McGowan**

XxXxXxXxX

Zuri smiled as she, and Sera walked through the musuem while Kendall hosted a seminar to introduce the Stone Of Zander, or actually the gold Energem as the main attraction for the new exhibit.

"Ok, I can understand why you don't want to close the protals." Zuri said as she looked around. "This place is pretty cool."

"I know, right." Sera smiled as she looked up at the T-Rex fossil. "And I cannot wait to show off my friends to Jaydon!"

Zuri suddenly frowned as she watched some men in black suits walking towards the seminar. "I smell trouble." She turned to Sera, before the two hurried over, just in time to hear Kendall.

"Excuse me, I'm the museum director. Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking what belongs to me." A handsome man said sternly, with a heavy English accent.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, no. That's impossible, because these belong to the royal family." Riley said, confronting the arrogant young man as the Rangers slowly approached him. "Ohhhh." Riley trailed off after looking the man more closely.

"Starting to get the picture, are we?" The man huffed. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Phillip III of Zander, the real prince. Unlike the imposters that have been masquerading around here." Prince Phillip said angry, as he pulled out a magazine and showed the Rangers a picture of Tyler and Shelby playing the prince and princess of Zander on the front page. The Rangers finally pieced together why the real Prince was so angry. "Wait a moment, this is you two isn't it?" Prince Phillip asked, offended as he looked to Shelby and Tyler. "It's a wonder why anyone mistook you as a prince."

"Now hold on you royal pain!" Sera said as she hurried over to the group, the Prince looked at her. "You don't know our story, so why don't you cool yourself off, then let us explain ourselves."

"How dare you talk to me like that." Prince Phillip began, only for Koda to put a hand on his shoulder, when the Prince turned to look at the blue Ranger, Sera moved to hit the Prince. Only for Riley, Chase, and Tyler quickly pull her back.

"We mean no disrespect." Koda said gently and rationally, in hopes of calming the Prince down.

"And what would you know about respect? Look at you." Phillip asked the blue Ranger, amused as he pulled a leaf out of Koda's hair and examined him. "Filthy, shoeless, were you born in a cave?"

"No, born on mammoth hunt." Koda said with pride, while behind the Prince, Koda's friends laughed as the Prince looked at him confused. "Mother could not make it home to cave. Want some?" He offered his half bitten apple out of kindness, but the arragent Prince simply looked away in disgust.

Zuri decided to make her presence known. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, I got lost in the museum again." She lied with ease, simply because she was standing by the door, and waited until she decided to announce herself.

Prince Phillip simply looked at Zuri in awe, captiave with her beauty. He shoved the magazine he was still holding into Riley's arms as he made his way to her. "I have never seen such a beautiful creature." He breathed, while Zuri blushed.

"Thank you, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"I am Prince Phillip III of Zander." He introduced.

"My name is Zuri."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful creature." Prince Phillip smiled as he kissed Zuri's knuckle, like a true gentlemen.

Zuri cleared her throat a little, when she saw the look Sera was giving her. "I don't want to be rude, but what is the Prince Of Zander doing here?" Zuri asked as Prince Phillip let go of her hand and moved away. "What's going on?" She asked.

"The Prince is taking the exhibit away." Chase answered.

"What? Why!?" Zuri asked, that part she did not understand at all.

"A knight's bravery is what makes this stone a legend." Phillip said as he walked toward the gold Energem. "How dare you touch it!" He snapped at the Rangers as he took the Energem. "None of you are worthy!" He proclaimed as he quickly left with all the treasures of Zander, more importantly the gold Energem. Once they got everything they needed, they got into their limos and simply drove off.

"He wouldn't let us even explain!" Amy panicked. "What are you doing?!" She demanded Allison, who was just putting her cell phone to her ear.

"I'm calling Uncle Wes." She answered simply.

"No!" Amy cried, snatching the phone, and ending the call. "You inform Wes, you _know_ he'll inform your dad. You want to face an angry Eric, I don't. Been there and done that." She finished as she folded her arms, just as Koda saw some Vivix in the distance stalking the Prince.

"Vivix." Koda spoke.

"This isn't good." Tyler said.

XxXxXxXxX

"Good heavens!" Prince Phillip said in pure terror as he closed the door of his limousine, he backed away, then tried to run, only to come face-to-face with Fury. "What are you?!"

"Give me the Energem!" Fury demanded as he grabbed the Prince by the lapel of his blazer.

"Energem? I don't know."

"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME!" Fury roared as he drew his blade to point at the prince. "Hand it over!" He threatened.

Prince Phillip pulled the Energem out of his pocket, thinking that's what Fury wanted. As he was about to hand over the Energem to Fury, a voice stopped him.

"Stop!" Koda came flying in, and Zuri orbed in front of Prince Phillip.

"Koda, you ok?" Zuri asked her friend.

"I ok." Koda nodded as he stood in front of the two, ready to fight Fury.

"You two?!" Prince Phillip gasped as Koda charged at Fury.

"Don't act so surprised." Zuri told him, backing up to him and watching as Koda fight off Fury. "This is our job."

"Hang on guys!" Tyler's voice called, and the Prince turned to watch as Koda and Zuri's friends came running.

"Vivix, attack!" Poisandra yelled, and the Rangers charged into battle. Sera taking out some with her Samurai Sword.

Prince Phillip simply watched in awe at the scene that was in front of him. He had been rude and unkind and didn't give them a chance to explain themselves. He turned back around to Zuri.

"I thought you were the strong one, Caveman!" Fury goaded Koda as he did a half twist to evade Fury's blade.

Sera let out of cry as her Samurai Sword was knocked out of her hands and she was thrown to the ground. Riley flpped over one of the Vivix, coming to her rescue as he swiftly used his Dino Blade to take down the group of the Vivix. "Power Slash!" He called as he took down the remaining Vivix. Riley turned to Sera. "Are you ok?" He asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah, thank you Riley." She smiled, until Koda was suddenly thrown into her, his back hitting her back, causing her to fall into Riley's arms, with Koda falling on top of them, and Riley fell backwards with the two on top of him.

"Nothing's going to stop me from getting that Energem!" Fury cried out.

"I'll stop you!" Zuri continued to stand in front of Phillip.

"Not a chance!" Fury exclaimed as he charged up his blade.

"Wanna bet?" Zuri smirked, after seeing a hubcap on the side of the road. "Hubcap!" She called, and the hubcap orbed from the ground and into her hands. Zuri managed to deflect the blast. But it was so powerful that it sent the two flying into the forest.

"You're not escaping me this time." Fury cackled as he stalked towards Zuri, and Prince Phillip.

Zuri scrambled to her feet. "We have to hide!" She hurried to the prince, and helped him up. "Come on." She wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and used her other arm to wrap around his waist to help him walk.

XxXxXxXxXx

After walking several miles through the forest, they stopped to rest. As Phillip sat down to rest against the base of a tree, he looked around.

"Are you ok?" Zuri asked as she knelt down next to him, then surveyed the area, once satisifed she turned her attention back to the prince.

"Yes." Prince Phillip tried to put on a brave face. "I'm at a lose for words, after how I treated you, treated your friends. The insults. Why would you risk your life for me?"

Zuri smiled warmly. "I told you. It's our job to protect those who need protection, even a selfish and arragent prince like yourself."

The prince just stared at her with awe, looking more closely she was more beautiful. But the moment was ruined with Fury's loud roar in the distance, followed by sounds of destruction.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" Zuri exclaimed as she helped Phillip up. As they went towards the clearing, they saw a large boulder rolling towards them. "Move!" Zuri cried, shoving Phillip to the side for safety. The boulder hit Zuri, sending her flying.

As Phillip struggled to get up, he noticed the gold Energem had fallen out of his pocket and was now in front of him, he reached for it as a menacing voice cackled.

"Surprise!"

Phillip looked up to notice Fury was now in front of him.

"Finally, after 800 years, the gold Energem is mine!" Fury roared as he picked up the gem.

"800 years?" Prince Phillip repeated confused, then he pieced it together. "So, you're the monster that attacked Prince Colin 800 years ago."

"Yes, that prince survived, but you'll be destroyed." Fury growled as he raised his blade, ready to strike the current Prince. As he was about to attack, blasts came from out of nowhere, stunning Fury. In the distance, the rest of the Rangers came running to help. "This Energem is coming with me!" Fury exclaimed as he ran off.

"Don't worry, we got you." Riley said as he, and Chase went to help up Prince Phillip.

"Zuri!" Sera cried. "Are you ok?" She asked in concern as Tyler, and Amy helped her up.

"Yeah." Zuri rubbed her head. "I'm sorry Tyler." She apologized, turning to him. "Fury has the Energem."

"It's ok, well get it back." Tyler reassured her, he pulled out his Dino Com. "Fury has the gold Energem." He informed Kendall.

" _And he just summoned the Ptera Zord. If he installs the Energem into the Zord, he will have infinite energy_." Kendall informed with worry.

"We stop him first!" Koda suggested.

" _Tyler, I've been developing a new Dino Charger that might finally give you and your zord the edge you need against the Ptera Zord_." Kendall said.

"I'm on it! You guys follow Fury, I'll catch up with you!" Tyler exclaimed, before he ran off.

"Be safe guys." Sera said, looking at each of her friends.

"Will do." Chase grinned.

"Stay out of danger." Riley told Sera, putting a hand on her left elbow, before he and the other Rangers ran off.

Prince Phillip turned from watching the Rangers run off, to look at the girls. "Where are they going?" He asked.

"They're trying to protect this city, not to mention the universe." Sera answered.

"We have to get you to safety." Zuri added. "So lets go."

"Wait." Phillip said, and the girls paused to look at him. "Please, I want to watch how this goes through."

XxXxXxXx

"It's morphing time!" Koda called. "Dino Charger!

"Ready!" The others called. "Energize! Unleash The Power!"

Once morphed into Power Rangers, Prince Phillip couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. "They're Power Rangers!" He breathed out in amazement.

"Now do you understand why they did that fake story?" Sera asked him, and he turned to look at her. "They had to flush Fury out." She wasn't going to mention that she had told Tyler it was a bad idea.

"The tide has turned Rangers, prepare to suffer my wrath!" Fury threatened. "Ptera Zord!" He called out for the Ptera Zord, before dark storm clouds filled the sky as the large Zord came flying in. The Ptera Zord proceeded to blast lightning bolts at the Rangers, who managed to duck out of the way to safety. "Shocking, isn't it? You can't run the Ptera Zord forever!"

As the Ptera Zord came flying back around, Koda noticed something. "Wait, look!" Out of nowhere blasts of fire aimed at the Ptera Zord.

"What's that?!" Fury demanded.

"Over there!" Chase called as the Rangers turned around to see the T-Rex Zord charging into battle with a morphed Tyler riding his Zord. "That blast came from the T-Rex Zord."

"Tyler!" Allison smiled.

"Awww yeah!" Riley cheered.

"Hey guys!" Tyler called, jumping down from his Zord and ran over to his team. "Great job, Rexy!"

"That'll work!" Riley complimented their leader as they shared a high five.

"But the Ptera Zord is gonna come back!" Shelby reminded.

"Don't worry, Kendall's new Dino Charger should solve that." Tyler informed as he showed them the Dino Charger that Kendall developed. "Dino Charger, ready!"

Tyler threw the Dino Charger into his Zord's mouth, causing the T-Rex Zord's neck to stretch to dizzy height. The T-Rex Zord managed to take down the Ptera Zord with some strong blows and powerful bites.

"That new charger makes Rexy even stronger!" Chase exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Amy bounced, grabbing Chase's arm and watching the T-Rex Zord.

"No! They've taken out my Ptera Zord!" Fury cried out.

"Do you really think you can beat us Fury?" Tyler asked, amused. "With courage and might, ready to fight!"

"Power Rangers Dino Charge!" The Rangers yelled in union.

"Wipe them out!" Fury commanded.

"Ooohh, I can't wait!" Poisandra cackled as they ran into batle against the Rangers.

"Dino Steel, Armor On!" The Rangers called.

"I'll finish you this time, Red Ranger!" Fury roared as him, and Tyler faced off.

"Oh come on, Fury! You'll have to try harder then that!" Tyler goaded the feline warrior as he jumped over his blade and struck him with his T-Rex Smasher, but Fury was able to dodge it.

"How about this!" Fury challenged as his blade, and Tyler's T-Rex Smasher came to blows.

Up on the hill, Sera watched the Rangers fight off the villians. "Why does the battles always have to be intense?" She whined, watching as Pink Ranger gave Green Ranger her weapon.

"Are you kidding?" Zuri asked dryly with a roll her eyes, and looked at her cousin/friend. "Ser, we have had lots of battles like this."

Sera just shrugged. "So what? This is different cause this time we're not involved."

"Yay! I did it! I scared him away!" Curio cheered, after Riley had disappeared underground, but Riley came out from the otherside.

"Think again!"

"Poisandra!" Curio cried out.

"You're not gonna come be between me and my wedding, Yellow Ranger!" Poisandra cackled as she went head-to-head with Amy. Poisandra attempted to strike Amy with her bright pink axe, but Amy managed to duck and hit the heart shaped alien with a low sweep kick.

"I'd like to see you try, bridezilla!" Amy moved her arms. "Ninjetti, Power Coin! Free the Crane!" The bird came flying out and charged at Poisandra with powerful jabs of the beak, sending Sledge's wannbe wife flying.

"We meet again, hot shot!" Wrench joked as he battled with Chase.

"Unlucky for you!" Chase exclaimed as he narrowly evaded Wrench's blade as he jumped off the side of a cliff, and blasted at the metal soldier. "Para Chopper Blast!" Knocking him out.

"Get up, you pile of scrap metal!" Poisandra yelled at Wrench as she hit him repeatedly as Sledge's army regrouped.

"I have an idea, Koda. Let's combine our weapons." Riley suggested as he regrouped with Chase and Koda.

"Be careful, it heavy." Koda warned as Riley as he handed his Stego Shield to his friend.

"Oh no, now what?" Wrench shivered in fear.

"Tricera, Raptor, Stego, Triple Spike!" Riley yelled as he held the new weapon in his hands. One of the Skybolts charged at Riley. "Dino Pierce!" With one strike, the Skybolt was down for the count.

Tyler, and Fury were still going at. "I have you now." Fury growled as he stalked towards Tyler.

"Agh, I want to help!" Sera said as she, Phillip, and Zuri watched from their safe spot.

"No chance!" Tyler yelled at Fury as he got back to his feet.

Fury growled as he charged up his blade, Tyler standing tall.

"Let's finish this!"

"I'll finish you!" Fury roared. "Fury's roar!"

As Fury struck the ground, sending a strong surge of energy towards Tyler, Red Ranger narrowly evaded it. Tyler came out through the smoke.

"Nice try!" Tyler said as he charged right at Fury.

"Impossible!" Fury cried out.

"T-Rex Smash!" Tyler called as he hit Fury with a strong blow with his T-Rex Smasher, sending the feline flying. "It's over Fury!" Tyler yelled as the other Rangers stood by their leader's side. "Give me the gold Energem!"

"Never!" Fury roared, struggling to stand. "It's mine!" As Fury held the gold Energem in his hand, the strong energy surged through him, feeding the life force that the feline warrior had trapped inside himself, causing it to appear again. "No! Not now!" Fury cried out. The life force had found strength to finally free itself from Fury.

"What's happening?" Shelby cried.

Fury was trying his best to fight this strange life force, but it was starting to become too much.

Tyler walked towards Fury and the life force. "Could it be." He breathed. "Dad, is that you?" He asked with hope, as the life force struggled to seperate itself more from Fury, resembling a human form.

"You will not escape!" Fury roared out, but the presence started to seperate itself more from Fury, a strong surge of energy hit throughout the area, causing the Rangers to fly back, and disappear into the black smoke.

"RILEY!" Sera screamed, she quickly jumped up and ran down the hill. Phillip, and Zuri following.

The energy surge was strong enough to knock the Rangers out of their Ranger suits. Sera ran towards them, she fell to Riley's side, placing a hand on his back and her other hand on his shoulder as the presence was starting to show its true form.

"Dad?!" Tyler asked as he ran straight towards the strange person. "Dad!" He said with joy as he turned the man over to see his face, only to reveal someone else. Confused and disappointed, Tyler jumped back. "What?!"

The young man backed away, taking in his surroundings. "You're not my dad." Tyler said as everyone came to their feet. "Who are you?"

"I am Sir Ivan, Knight Of Zander!" He proclaimed. Thanks to the Energem he was finally free after being captive for 800 years.

"The Knight Of Zander?!" Chase repeated, his eyes wide.

Tyler didn't know what to believe. He thought and was so sure it was his father who was trapped inside Fury.

"Sir Ivan? That's impossible." Prince Phillip breathed in amazment.

Sir Ivan's gaze fell on Fury, as he stalked the monster who stole his whole life. "Finally, tis my turn to morph."

As he came face-to-face with Fury, he held the gold Energem in his hand. The Energem shined brightly as he felt the power coursing through him.

"That Energem's mine!" Fury roared as he finally got to his feet.

Ivan stared at Fury dead on, as he threw the Energem into the air. "Gold Ptera Morpher!" He called, and a strange gauntlet made of stoe appeared on his wrist. Ivan powered it up as the gold Energem fell inside. The Energem broke the stone, revealing a blue, gold and white morpher. "Unleash the power!" Ivan called, as the Pterodactyl moved him into the Gold Dino Charger Power Ranger. "Still think the stone is yours?"

"Wow!" Shelby breathed out.

"Vivix attack!" Fury commanded as the army charged at Ivan.

"Pterodactyl, Power Ranger Gold!" Ivan called, standing all and ready to fight. "Gold Ptera morpher, Ptera bolt!" He used his gauntlet to blast down all the Vivix. But the more he blasted, more came back.

"Leave these beasts to me! I have a score to settle!" Ivan charged into battle. He was able to take down all the Vivix, effortlessly and graceful. "Why, they practically leap onto my fists."

"Ptera Strike!" Ivan called as wings grew on his back as he took down the remaining Vivix with his Dino Gauntlet.

"Whoa!" Riley breathed out, with Sera hugging his arm.

"He can fly?" Chase asked with amazement.

"Sledge will be furious." Fury growled, leaving as Ivan went to face off with Poisandra and Curio.

"Another Ranger!?" Poisandra screeched.

"Get him!" Curio called, an they charged into battle against Ivan.

"Get thee back, gargoyles!" Ivan yelled. Poisandra and Curio tried to take down Ivan, but he was faster. After leaping over Poisandra's blade, he jumped over them. "Summon Ptera Saber!" A storm cloud appeared and a bolt of lightning flew down onto Ivan's Dino Gauntlet, and with that, his Ptera Saber appeared in his hand. Ivan opened it and placed the gold Energem inside one of the compartments.

"This doesn't look good!" Poisandra quaked with fear.

"Lightning Strike!" Ivan called, blasting Poisandra and Curio with a strong jolt of lightning.

"He fried my brain!" Poisandra cried out as the top of her head was crispy from the lighning.

"Luckily I don't have one!" Curio quipped, smoking.

"Ok, you've worn out your welcome!" Wrench yelled as he charged at Ivan. As he struck Ivan with his axe, Gold Ranger was able to block it with his Ptera Saber. His metal axe was easily conducted by Ivan's lightning attack, electrocuting Wrench.

"You're frying my circuits!"

"Lightning Strike!" Ivan called, striking Wrench, sending him flying. "Who's next?"

"My turn!" A Skybolt came running. Ivan waved his saber around, charging it up.

"Feel the power of the storm!"

"Feel the power of this!" Skybolt roared as he blasted at Ivan, but he fired back.

"Lightning Final Strike!"

the attacks collided. But Ivan's attack was more stronger as it plowed through, effectively destroying the Skybolt. "Anyone else?" Ivan asked as he stood tall.

The Skybolt suddenly increased in size and power. "You're problems just got bigger!"

The Rangers, and Sera regrouped with Ivan. "We'll call our Megazord!" Tyler suggested.

"No!" Ivan stopped him. "This quest is mine." He had a score to settle.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop! The Ptera Charge Megazord is evil." Riley informed Ivan.

"Not for long." Ivan said as he stepped forward and lept inside the Ptera Zord. "Ptera Charge Megazord, activate!" He placed his saber inside the Ptera Zord's power chamber. With that, whatever hold Fury had was broken and now under the rightful control. "Your evil spell is broken!" Ivan proclaimed as the Ptera Charger Megazord ripped off it's black cape. "Let our duel begin!"

"Time to say nighty-night, Knight!" Skybolt roared as the two charged at Ivan, who was able to keep them at bay with his Megazord's Sabers.

"The Knight of Zandar shan't run from battle! Engarde!" He managed to hold his own against the two minions. The Skybolts blasted Ivan from both end, but he leapt high into the air, avioding the blasts. He came down and struck both of them with powerful strikes from his Ptera Sabers, stunning them.

"Ptera Lightning Blitz!" Ivan called, blasting the Skybolts with a strong lightning blast. "Ptera Lightning Slash!" His Megazord spun around and struck the Skybolts with strong slashes from his Sabers, destroying them.

"Monster vanquished." Ivan said as he stood tall.

XxXxXxXx

Once the battle was finished, Sir Ivan demorphed and was greeted with warm welcome from the other Rangers. "Sir Ivan, hi! I'm Shebly, welcome to our ... century." Shelby said, both nervous and excited.

"You will like it here." Koda smiled, patting Ivan's shoulder. "I show you burgers."

The Rangers were soon joined by Prince Phillip and Zuri. "Prince Phillip?" Koda looked surprised, as Sir Ivan got on one knee in respect.

"Sire, I am at your service." Ivan bowed his head to Prince Phillip, before offering the gold Energem to him. "This belongs to the royal family."

Prince Phillip reluctantly took the gold Engergem, as Zuri walked over to Riley and Sera. "Do you know me?" Phillip asked the Knight.

"I know the royal blood of Zander when I see it. I've spent my entire life, faithfully protecting your family."

"So you truly are, Sir Ivan; Knight Of Zander." Phillip said with amazement as Ivan bowed his head in respect to the prince. Prince Phillip motioned for the Knight to stand. "And the monster did not destroy you?"

"No, he captured me. For 800 long years, only when aided by the power of that stone could I finally escape." Ivan explained as Prince Phillip stared at the Energem.

"It isn't just a stone." Shelby spoke up, before she and the other Rangers pulled out their Energems for Sir Ivan and Prince Phillip to see. "It's an Energem."

"They have more power then you can ever imagine." Riley added, letting Sera take his and looking at it more closely.

"Millions of years ago, 11 Energems were lost. We've only found seven so far." Chase explained.

"The stone of Zander is the 8th." Tyler smiled.

Prince Phillip looked at the Energem in his hand, then to Ivan. "The Energem is yours." He handed the gold Energem back to Sir Ivan. "Use it as you will."

"Trust that I will use it to make the kingdom proud." Sir Ivan promsed as he accepted the Engergem.

Prince Phillip's limo pulled up. "I am humbled by your bravery and courage." He thanked Koda, patting him on the shoulder as a sign of respect.

Prince Phillip turned to Zuri. "And I thank you, brave and beautiful lady. Until we meet again." He started to move towards his limo, but stopped and turned back around to face the Rangers. "May you discover the three remaining Emergems ... safely." He turned and continued towards his limo.

Once the prince left, Amy turned back to Sir Ivan. "Welcome to the team." She was taken aback to see him walking away.

"Where ya goin?" Riley asked, curiously.

"Where? I have been captured for 800 year. It matters not what path I take, so long as it is the path that I have chosen." Sir Ivan said with years of wisedom, wanting to rediscover the world around him. The team smiled in understanding as Ivan continued to walk away.

Shelby was about to follow him, but was stopped by Zuri.

"Give him a little time, Shelby."

"Yeah, he's enjoying something he hasn't felt in a long long time." Riley added.

Koda came up from behind Shelby, and Riley. "Freedom." He said as he gently drapped his arms on their shoulders.

XxXxXxXx

 **Last update until after Christmas!**


	9. Knight After Knights

**I HAD to put this up instead of after Christmas! I really love how this came out!**

XxXxXxXx

In the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum Cafe, Riley stood at the front counter, watching Sera, who was wiping down an empty table.

"Riley, just ask the girl out already." Chase complained as he walked over to stand next to him.

"I can't." Riley argued with a shake of his head. "Keeper said it'd be a forbidden romance."

"That's the fun part." Amy smiled as she walked over to stand on Riley's other side. "It makes the love even more strong."

"You wait to long, and someone else will snatch her up." Allison added as she, Tyler, Shelby, and Koda walked over.

"Can't I just wait for the right time?" Riley asked, looking at his friends.

"No!" Amy grabbed his arm, then pushed him towards Sera. "Do it now!" Amy ordered.

Riley gulped. "But, but."

"Either you ask her out, or I'll." Amy started to threaten.

"Alright, alright!" Riley interrupted, a little annoyed. "I'll do it." He walked over to Sera. "Um, hi." He greeted nervously, and Sera looked up with a smile.

"Hi." She turned back to cleaning the table.

Riley looked nervously back at his friends. Chase folded his arms, Tyler gave a thumbs up, Shelby mouthed 'go', Koda just looked confused, Allison gave him an annoyed look, and Amy gestured forward.

Clearing his throat, Riley turned back around to face Sera. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

Sera nodded. "Sure." She finished cleaning the table and turned to him.

"I, I ... I was just wondering." Riley trailed off, loosing confidence. "I was wondering if you need help?" He completely lost his bravery, and the other Rangers groaned, just as their Dino Coms beeped.

Riley took a deep breath. "Saved." He breathed out, and Sera looked at him confused.

"Saved?" She repeated.

"Uhh." He said nervously. "Gotta go!" And he rushed out, leaving Sera confused, and she turned to look at Amy.

"What'd I say?"

Amy smiled gently. "Nothing. He's going to get a kick in the butt!"

XxXxXxX

Inside the Ranger base, the team was helping Ivan adjust to the modern world and introducing him to all the technology that was helping them fight off Sledge. As Ivan stared at the transmuter in awe, Kendall explained to him how his Dino Chargers worked.

"The transmuter will refine the power of your gold Energem, so that I can create Dino Chargers."

"Truly magical." Ivan said in awer as he got his Saber back from Riley. It was clear that Ivan was blown away with all the technology.

"Now over here are the crystal beds, bring your Energem and Riley and Chase will show you another way to use it." Kendall instructed. Ivan placed his Ptera Saber down as he. Riley, and Chase went over to the crystal beds at the entrance.

"This is where your Energem will rest." Chase explained to the Knight. "So it can power your Dino Chargers." He added as Riley placed Ivan's Dino Chargers inside the compartments to charge.

"Fascinating." Ivan said as he took his Energem out of the crystal bed. As he held in his hand, his Energem went straight back into the crystal bed like a magnet. "Wizards work!" He breathed in awe as he took his Energem back. "Well, it was a throughly entertaining afternoon, perhaps we'll see each other again soon." He bowed, about to leave the base.

"Wait! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where are you going? You're part of our team now." Riley told the gold Ranger.

"I have a not joined your team." Ivan told them. "I'm a Knight Of Zander, when I pledge my loyalty it is for life. I'm sorry, I cannot make such a decision so hastily.

"And your gonna fight Sledge and his goon all by your lonesome?" Allison asked, folding her arms, not happy.

"So it will be. I will fight alongside of you all, but do not assume that we are a team." Ivan said, before he simple bowed his head and left.

"Wait, what? Decision?" Shelby asked. "He doesn't have a choice, he is the gold Ranger."

As the team just there, the alarm started sounding off.

"Alien bio-signs at the boat docks." Kendall informed.

"We'll have to worry about Ivan later, let's go." Tyler instructed, before they ran out.

XxXxXxXxXx

Zuri was sitting at a picnic table, writing in a book, next to her is a soda bottle. Sera ran over to her.

"Zuri!" She cried as she sat down next to her cousin, who jumped and turned to her.

"What, what's wrong?"

"I think Riley tried to ask me out." Sera said with a smile.

"You think? He did, or he did not?" Zuri asked confused, looking at her.

"I think he lost his confidence." Sera pouted, and Zuri frowned.

"But Sera, Mystics and Humans can not date each other. It's forbidden." She reminded her cousin gently.

"But it _can_ work out!" Sera argued. "Bowen and Madison for example."

"That's different!" Zuri argued back. "They were both Mystic Force."

"Why are you going against me on this?" Sera asked. "Prince Phillip fell hard when he took just one look at you." She folded her arms. "Are you going to just sit there and tell me that you're going to tell no if he asks you out?"

Zuri hesitated for a long moment, she turned to look at the book she'd been writing spells in. "Maybe."

" _Maybe_!" Sera cried. "You'll break his heart."

"Explaining to the boys why we can't date them, would break their hearts more."

Sera rubbed her head. "Zuri." She begged. "Please, why can't I have this?"

"The Tribunal Of Magic will find out, they know about everything. You know that." Zuri reminded.

Sera stood up. "You may work for the court, but you are my cousin." Hurt clearly showed on her face and in her voice. "I was wrong." A tear slid down her cheek as she turned away with her arms folded.

"Thank God!" Shelby cried as she, Amy, and Allison ran over to them.

Both cousins frowned and looked at them confused.

"What's wrong?" Zuri asked.

"It's the boys." Amy answered. "They're now scared pussycats!"

"The new monster of the day, took away their backbone." Allison added. "They're scared of everything now."

XxXxXxXx

Back at the museum, the girls were trying their hardest to get the boys down to the base. But the boys were not having it, they were just too afraid of everything. Shelby used all her strength to push Koda down the entrance, while Allison used her back to push him down, but Koda was not helping matters. Koda was holding onto the entrance so he wouldn't have to go inside.

"I no wanna go!" He cried.

"Get down there!" Shelby commanded, she tickled Koda, causing him to loosen his grip on the entrance.

"That tickles!" He laughed, and once he was inside the T-Rex mouth, Amy switched the level and Koda fell into the base.

"Koda!" Chase cried, as the boys looked on in fear.

"That's one down." Allison said to Shelby. "Who's next?"

"Chase." Shelby turned her attention to him, and the black Ranger backed away, then quickly jumped into Tyler's arms.

"It might bite me!" Chase cried.

"Chase." Amy said sweetly, walking over. "Once this is over, we can have that date." She smiled at him.

Chase beamed. "Really?" He cried. "Ok!" He jumped out of Tyler's arms, and Amy grabbed his hand, before pushing him towards the entrance, and Allison flipped the level and Chase disappeared.

"Chase, not you too!" Riley cried.

"Guys please! Please! I'm afraid of Dinosaurs!" Tyler pleaded as Shelby walked over to him.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" Riley cried in fear as Sera walked over to him.

"You'll be safe down there, Riley." Sera told him soothenly. "We can go down there together." She held out her hand for him. "There's nothing to be afraid of down there, I promise."

Riley looked at her, then to her hand, he slowly reached out and took her hand. "Ok." He caved.

Sera gave him a beautiful smile, then pulled him towards the T-Rex entrance.

"Smart." Shelby nodded with a smile as the two disappeared.

"Tyler!" Allison suddenly cried when the red Ranger turned and bolted.

"I got him." Zuri orbed from where she was, then orbed in front of Tyler, she grabbed him, then orbed back, when she let him go Tyler started to bolt again, but all the girls tackled him to the ground.

"No! Let me go!" He cried, struggling against the girls. "Don't make me go down there!" He cried.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Being afraid is ok." Zuri said. "But this is way to much!" She complained, she looked over at Sera, who was avoiding her.

"Any sign of Ivan yet?" Shelby asked as she, and the girls walked approached Kendall.

"No." Kendall shook her head, she broadened the search for the whole city. "If Sledge's monsters attack now, you guys are gonna have to fight with the boys weather they're ready or not."

"I doubt they're gonna be much help." Shelby grumbled.

"The boys are a mess. You say 'boo' and they just might go _through_ a door." Allison added. "It's funny for Scooby Doo, but not our friends."

Their conversation was cut short by the boy's shrieks of terror. Koda came running out, waving his large stick in the air. "Mouse!" He shrieked.

"Where?!" Riley shrieked.

"There it is!" Tyler screamed, pointing at the mouse. As the boys ran to get as far away from the mouse as possible, Chase added.

"Get me away from the mouse!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Sera was sitting at one of the tables while still in the base, when Zuri walked over to her. "Will you please talk to me?" It was her time to beg.

"You made your point loud and clear." Sera hissed at her. "And I hope you're happy, Riley doesn't have no back bone, and neither does Chase, Koda, and Tyler."

"I don't want you hurt." Zuri protested. "Please understand."

"I understand the hearts of love, more then I do the laws." Sera said just as the alarm sounded throughtout the base.

"What's going on now?" Amy asked as she, Allison, and Sera ran over to Kendall by the main computer.

"Bones is back, and he's got company." Kendall informed.

Shleby calibrated the main computer and managed to pinpoint Ivan's exact location. "There's Ivan!"

"He's heading straight towards Bones." Kendall said with worry.

"We need to help him, he does not stand a chance." Amy said, she looked towards Chase, who was still hiding.

"I'm going with you." Sera said as she walked over to them. "I am a Samurai."

XxXxXxXxXx

"You've ... got to ... go help!" Kendall grumbled as she, and Zuri tried to push the guys out of the base, but they were resisting.

"I don't want to fight that meanie!" Chase screeched as the guys ran back into the lab and took shelter behind some crates.

"Seriously?! Come on, please!" Kendall pleaded.

"There's monsters out there." Riley told her.

"That's it, I'm going to put them under a confidence spell." Zuri said, reaching for her bag and pulling out the book she had that morning, she paused when Keeper placed a claw on her shoulder.

"Shelby, Amy, Allison, and Ivan need your help." He told the scared boys.

"But Keeper ... we're too scared." Riley said with fear.

"Bones only took a symblor of your bravery, but not your bravery itself. Is there any battle you would not fight to save your friends?" Keeper tried to reason.

"Of course not." Tyler said.

"You see, everyone has fears but true courage is finding the strengh to fight even when you are afraid." Keeper told them.

"Sera, and her sisters were forced to face their fears when a demon attacked." Zuri revealed. "Anessa was so afraid of water, because she couldn't swim, and he tried to get Sera, which her fear is elevators."

"The girls ... and Ivan, against that monster." Riley spoke out.

"They counting on us." Koda added.

"We can't." Tyler said bravely as he stood up, the other boys stood with him. "We won't, let them down." Tyler finished, as all the boys felt their courage come back.

XxXxXxXx

Sera cried as she was thrown to the grown, her Samurai Sword landing on the ground next to her. She stretched out her arm towards the sword, when Vivix suddenly surrounded her.

Looking up, she saw Ivan was being restrained by more Vivix, Sera tried to get up but couldn't.

"Even the bravest of Rangers can't beat me alone!" Bones roared. "Time for you to lose your backbone!" He moved towards Ivan, but stopped and turned his attenion to Sera. "On second thought, I'll just go for her!" He moved towards Sera.

"No!" A voice called out.

It was Riley, and with one strong kick, he sent Bones flying. "You forgot about us you bag of bones!"

"Riley!" Sera cried as he fought the Vivix who were surrounding her.

"And us!" Koda and Chase called, flying in to aid Ivan. Koda grabbed one of the Vivix and threw him aside. Chase kicked one of the Vivix aside before tossing the other one to the side.

Once the Vivix were gone, Riley hurried over to Sera and gently helped her up.

"Are you ok?" He asked, as she stared at him with a light breeze blowing her long hair into her face.

"You came back." She smiled.

"Of course I did." Riley replied gently. "I."-

"But that's impossible!" Bones exclaimed, cutting off Riley as the monster got back to his feet. "I took your backbones!" He looked inside his jar and saw that it was empty. "They're gone! You're regained your bravery!" Bones yelled in frustration as he threw his bag to the side.

"We've lost ours! Run Curio!" Poisandra screeched as the two ran back to Sledge's ship.

The Rangers regrouped as the stood tall together to face their opponent, head on. "Thank you Rangers, perhaps I shouldn't have doubted your courage." Ivan thanked with a smile.

"No worries mate." Chase smiled.

"And now, tis morphng time!" Ivan stepped forward. "Dino Charger!"

"Ready!" The others called. "Energize! Unleash the power!"

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight!"

Sera used her Samurai skills like a master, taking down a group of Vivix.

Chase swiftly back flipped to evade an attack behitting a Vivax with a strong front kick.

"Vivix like eggs, easy to smash!" Koda exclaimed as he hit the Vivix with a back front kick combination. He followed up by picking the Vivix in front of him and simply tossed them to the ground.

"And even easier to slash!" Riley added as he took down the Vivix in front of him with an array of sword slashes.

"You'll never catch me!" Tyler ran around as the Vivix attempted to shoo him, but he evaded every shot. "But you will catch my foot!" He kiced one of the Vivix down.

"Ptera bolt!" Ivan called as he shot at Bones with his Ptera Gauntlet. Ivan charged at Bones before taking flight with his Ptera wings. Bones tried to shoot Ivan down, but he managed to evade every single shot. "Ptera Strike!" Ivan charged at Bones, hitting him with a strong blow.

"Summon Ptera Saber!" Ivan called as he held his hand high, and a bolt of lightning came down and his Ptera Saber appeared in his hand. Ivan loaded his Ptera Saber up with his Ptera Charger.

"Lightning Strike!" Ivan yelled as he hit Bones with a strong array of lightning strikes with his blade. "Time to double the power!" He said as he loaded his blade with another Ptera Charger.

Ivan swong his blade around as he gathered lightning around to power up his saber. "Lightning bolt!" He called, stricking his saber in the ground as a lightnig bolt surged through the ground, shocking Bones.

"Alright! So, it looks like you found your knights." Shelby joked, but it was true.

"Indeed, Lady Shelby." Ivan nodded. "Try this." He handed her one of his Dino Chargers.

"Sweet!" Shelby exclaimed in glee as she loaded up her Dino Blaster with Ivan's Ptera Charger.

"Triple power!" Ivan called as he loaded his Ptera Charger into his Saber.

"Energize!" The two called in union as they readed themselves to finish Bones off.

"Dino Morpher Blast!"

"Lightnig!"

"Final Strike!" They called in union as the hits slammed into Bones with powerful strikes.

"Now that's knight worthy." Shelby said.

"Indeed!" Ivan agreed.

Sera put her Samurai Sword on her shoulders as she watched the two Megazords fight off the building size monster. "Come on Rangers."

XxXxXxXxXx

Once the battle was over, Sera walked along the park. She sat down on a bench and sighed.

"There you are." She looked up to see Riley walking over to her.

"Hi." She greeted.

"You missed out on Ivan's story about how he got trapped inside Fury." He sat next to her on the bench.

"So, what did you want to ask me this morning?" She asked with a slight blush.

"Oh." He blushed. "Um." He cleared his throat, taking a deep breath. "Right." He looked around, rubbing the back of his neck. "OK." He lost his courage that morning when he tried to ask her, then his courage got stolen by Bones, now he was about to lose his courage again.

"Just ask me already." Sera laughed. "You're glowing as red as Tyler's Ranger suit." She teased and his blush deepened.

"Ok, ok!" He looked around again, before he turned his attention on to her. "Would you ... would you go on a date with me?" He asked, nerviously.

She smiled gently. "Yes, I would love too!"

From the bushes, Koda fell face first and spread eagle in the grass, Chase soon followed as he landed on Koda, Amy fell on top of him, followed by Tyler, followed by Shelby, Ivan, and Allison.

"Guys!" Riley whined, now blushing a fire engine red.


	10. A Past Enemy Returns Part 1

Amy smiled as she and Chase walked through the mall, she was carrying two bags from different stores on her arms, while Chase carried more in his arms.

"Amy, do you think we can rest for a little bit?" He asked as they walked. "I can barely see where I'm going."

"We're almost done." Amy promised, she laced her arm through his with a smile. "One more store, I promise."

Chase sighed, stumbling a little bit as he tried to ballance the boxes and bags. "Right."

Amy reached up and kissed his cheek. "You're a good sport." She said, and he grinned.

"Anything for you." He said.

Amy walked over to a mirror, and paused. The Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger was in the mirror.

 _ **Crash**_

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Me? I was standing still!"

Amy blinked a few times, shaking her head, she looked in the mirror again, Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger was gone, and Amy could see her own reflection again.

Amy turned from the mirror to see Chase sitting on the floor, rubbing his head. And Riley also on the floor, both boys were sitting in piles of bags and boxes, it was obvious they didn't reconize each other at the moment.

Sera knelt down next to Riley. "Are you boys alright?" She asked, as she helped pick up the shopping bags.

"Yeah." Riley picked up one of her bags and started to pile Sera's bags, as Chase did the same for Amy.

"Lucky I have a hard head." Chase grinned as the boys finished collecting the different shopping bags.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amy asked, taking some of her shopping bogs from Chase.

"It's a long weekend coming up." Sera answered with a smile. "And pulse!" She reached for a shoe box and opened it to pull out a nice size high heel. "Look at these heels!"

Chase rubbed his head, not understanding. "Isn't that heel a little too high?"

"The last time I had one of those on my foot, I fell and knocked myself out." Amy added. "Gave myself amnesia too. My dad went so far as to threatening to sue the company who made me wear them in the first place."

"These shoes are for my sister Anessa." Sera placed the shoe back in the shoe box. "For some reason she really likes them."

"So, have you talked to the Mystic side?" Amy asked. "I mean, Zuri said."- She trailed off.

Sera nodded. "I did talk to Bowen, he said he'll try to talk to his dad about the portals."

"Why can't he ask The Tribunal Of Magic?" Chase asked.

"Because they still think it was Bowen who gave Fire Heart the go ahead to burn off half their realm." Sera folded her arms. "Sure, The Big Three can be very annoying, and Bowen has a hard and hot head." She agreed. "But Bowen would never do that."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, Chase, let me help you with some of those." Zack offered after Amy returned home an hour later. He helped the current black Ranger unload the shopping bags.

"Thanks Mr. Taylor." Chase smiled as the boys headed further into the living room.

"I warned you not to shop with Amy." Zack said with a grin, as they sat the bags on the sofa. "She is just like her mother when it comes to shopping."

"I am not that bad." Amy complained as she followed the boys, and folded her arms.

"That's right." Aisha grinned as she walked in behind Amy. "Kimberly's worse." She added.

Zack busted up laughing. "Now that's the truth!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Later that night, Amy was getting ready for bed. She was in her pajamas, that considered a pink tank top with black sweat pants. She walked over to the closet door and opened it to look at the floor length mirror that rested on the inside of the door.

Amy gasped and jumped backwards. Inside the mirror was the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger.

"Zachary Taylor!" Aisha's angry voice yelled from the hallway, and Zack's laughter was heard.

"Sorry babe, I couldn't resist." Zack said from the hall.

"You owe me a new hairdryer!"

Amy turned back around to the mirror, and the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger had disappeared.

"What is going on?" Amy muttered, she closed her closet door to finish combing her damp hair, she set the comb down on her dresser, before she walked over to her bed and climbed in.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

" _Amy Scott_." The voice said, pulling Amy deep into deamland. " _Please join me_."

Amy soon found herself looking around, she was inside a strange looking base. "Hello!" She called as she look around. "Where am I?"

"Hello, Amy Scott." The voice had her spin around to find a man standing there as he held a staff.

"Who, who are you?" She asked with a gasp as she took a step backwards, her back hit the computers.

"You never met me." The man said with a smile. "But I know you. You are Amy Scott, daughter of Jason Scott and Kimberly Hart." He revealed. "Planet Earth's first Red and Pink Power Rangers."

Amy's eyes widened. "You!" She gasped. "Y, you're Zordon Of Eltar!"

"That is correct, child." Zordon said with a nod.

"B, but how can I help you?" Amy asked. "Your." She stopped herself and cleared her throat. "How is it that I'm dreaming? About this I mean?"

"Anything is possible for a Power Ranger." Zordon smiled, he moved to the Viewing Globe. "I need to warn you about a villian named Scorpina." His smile faded.

"Who's that?" She asked.

Zordon waved his staff in front of the Viewing Globe. "Behold the Viewing Globe."

Amy moved closer to the globe, and looked into it.

A woman who looked half human and half scorpion. "Who is that?" Amy turns to look at Zordon.

"Scorpina is was one of Rita Repulsa's most ruthless and dangerous minions." Zordon told her. "She would quickly overwhelm the Rangers when she fought them."

"Dad said she disappeared." Amy turned to look at the Viewing Globe again. "Like she just vanished."

Zordon nodded. "Yes." He moved from the Viewing Globe and returned to the main part of the base. "Scorpina disappeared, not even I know where she is." He explained as Amy walked over to him. "She even escaped my energy wave."

"Your energy wave that turned Rita, Zedd, and Divatox into good beings." Amy's eyes grew wide. "And she escaped it? How?"

Zordon shook his head. "I don't know child." He looked around the Ranger base with fondness, then turned his attention back to Amy. "She is coming, child." He warned. "You must warn your Ranger friends."

"How do we stop her?" Amy asked worried. "How do we destroy her?"

"Together." Zordon answered. "Now, it's time for you to wake up."

XxXxXxXx

Amy awoke with a startled gasp, bolting up in bed. Quickly getting out of bed, she stumbled against her blankets and fell. Getting back up, she ran out of her room.

Zack had just put spoonful of cereal into his mouth, when Amy ran in.

"Zack, Zack, Zack!" She cried, running over to him.

"Whoa, easy girl." He told her. "We still have cereal." He was about to put another soonful in his mouth, when she grabbed his arm, the spoon fell onto the table with a clatter.

"Forget the cereal!" She looked panicked, and he frowned.

"Amy, what's the matter?" He moved his hand to her forehead. "You feel normal, which is good cause Kim will have my head."

"I had a dream about Zordon last night!" She revealed, and Zack's eyes grew wide.

"What?!"

"Yeah." Amy sat down at the table. "He was warning me."

"Warning you?" Zack asked. "What? About what?" He forgot about his cereal as he stared at her.

"About Scorpina." Amy revealed, and Aisha gasped as a glass dropped and shattered on the floor.

"Scorpina's back?!" She gasped, walking over to the table.

"Not yet." Amy shook her head. "But she will be."

"This is bad." Zack shook his head. "I need to call Jason!" He quickly got up and ran out of the kitchen.

"Amy, are you _sure_?" Aisha asked with worry.

"Yes. Zordon told me himself."

"Then you need to go, and warn your friends." Aisha told her firmly. "They _have_ to know about this."

"But she's a past villian." Amy protested. "She has to be defeated by Zordon's Power Rangers."

Aisha raised an eyebrow. "Really? Did Zordon tell you that?"

"No."

"Then go warn your friends!" Aisha pressured. "Now!"

XxXxXxXx

Amy ran into the musuem's cafe. "Guys!" She cried, and Tyler jumped started since he was nearby.

"What's wrong?" He asked as the team hurried over to her.

"Are you ok?" Chase asked.

"We need to go down to the base." Amy looked at each of her friends. "Right now."

XxXxXxXx

 **What do you guys think? Please read and review!**


	11. A Past Enemy Returns Part 2

"Why does that name sound so familer?" Sera asked, turning to her cousin, who folded her arms in thought.

"It could be the same Scorpina that attack us a few months ago." Zuri explained as the Rangers, along with Kendall and Keeper stood around the base.

"But Grams sent her packing." Sera protested.

"But Scorpina came back, and Grams got hurt." Zuri reminded her.

"And because of that Scorpina, got fried when she came back to face off against the Sisters Three." Sera replied.

"You two are talking to fast." Tyler told them, and the two cousins turned to look at him.

"Sorry." Sera apologized with a little smile.

"So you guys fought off Scorpina before?" Amy asked, surprised.

"She was in our world." Zuri answered with a shrug. "We don't know how or why."

"Just who is this Scorpina?" Shelby asked.

"She's from the past." Amy answered, starting to paced a little. "From the Mighty Morphin past."

"Of course." Keeper said, getting everyone's attention. "She was a general for Rita Repulsa, wasn't she?" He asked, turning to look at Amy, who nodded.

"Yeah, she was also an old friend of Rita Repulsa." Amy answered with a sigh. "I just don't understand how she was able to survive for this long." She ran her hands through her long hair, something she does when she's nervous.

"It is a mystery on how she survived Zordon's energy wave." Keeper added.

"I remember Grams telling us girls about that day." Sera said. "She told about the evil Astronema, and how she captured the whole city of Angle Grove."

"Andros, who was the Red Ranger at the time." Keeper started. "Snuck aboard Astronema's ship, he was willing to risk everything to save his sister, Karone."

Amy nodded. "I remember. TJ said that while he, Cassie, Zhane, Ashley, and Carlos fought off the all of Astronema's minions to save the city, Andros refused to believe that Karone was gone."

"So, what happened?" Tyler asked. "I mean his sister?"

"Andros said that after he snuck aboard Astronema's ship, he found Zordon." Amy looked at him, then turned away. "He said only Zordon's good energy wave was the only way to win." She looked to the crystal beds where the Energems rested in.

"And after that happened, Zordon's energy wave hit everywhere." Keeper continued. "All the villians in the city where turned to dust, and the Space Rangers' unforms faded. At the same time Zordon's energy wave hit other planets, turning Rita Repulsa, and Lord Zedd human, and Divatox reunited with her own long lost sister after being turned good."

"Ashley said that Andros' tears transformed Astronema back into Karone." Amy finished with a smile, and Keeper nodded.

"Yes, it was the last gift that Zordon could give to Andros."

"So, what does this story have to do with Scorpina?" Shelby asked.

"Every villain from the past, was suppose to be turned to dust." Amy turned to her. "Rita's goons are: Goldar, putties, Finster, Baboo, Squatt, and Scorpina, after she married Lord Zedd, the goon squad stayed the same, incept for the regular putties turned into super putties, then later Rita's brother - Rito Revolto came." She explained. "Everyone one of those villains were turned to dust."

"Along with the Machine Empire from the Power Rangers Zeo." Keeper added. "They were all destroyed."

"And Divatox's minions were also destroyed." Amy finished. "Nobody knows what happened to Scorpina."

"But nobody can disappear like that." Riley said. "For that long period of time."

Ivan turned to Sera. "Do you know how she got into your realm?" He asked.

Sera shook her head. "No." She answered, then paused. "Wait, she could've found a portal."

"And when Bowen closed all the portals incept for the one at Jayden's, Scorpina could've been hiding all along in our world." Zuri caught on. "That'll explain why Grams put that heavy spell over the manor."

"And the Big Three went on high alert." Sera wrapped her arms around herself, looking uneasy.

"Scorpina must of stolen valuable spellbooks!" Zuri realized, looking at her cousin with wide eyes. "That's why The Big Three locked down their part of the Realm."

"Why would she do that?" Tyler asked. "Is she magic?"

"No." Sera shook her head. "But she could be if she has the sacred wand." She looked frightful.

"What that?" Koda asked.

"It's the Mystic Mother's Wand." Zuri answered.

XxXxXxXxXx

After a very long day, Amy was heading home for the day, she sighed as she looked around. "This is starting to get scary." She said to herself.

"You have no idea!"

The voice had Amy spin around to find Scorpina, with a smirk on her face. "Hello, offspring to the original Mighty Morphin Red Ranger." Scorpina sneered as she walked closer to Amy.

Amy took a step backwards in fright. "Y, you're Scorpina." She gasped.

"Very good, Offspring." Scorpina laughed. "Welcome to your destruction." She charged at Amy, who back flipped a few times before getting into a defensive stance.

"You're pretty fast for an old woman." Amy taunted as she moved her arms. "Ninjetti! Power Coin!" She called, and the Crane flew out of her, and charged at Scorpina.

Scorpina swung her sword around at the Crane, who easily evaded the attacks, then delivered a powerful attack, sending Scorpina flying backwards and into a bush.

"Dino Charger!" Amy called. "Ready! Energize, Unleash the power!" Once morphed, she stood tall and ready to fight.

Letting out a yell, Scorpina charged at the Yellow Ranger.

XxXxXxXxXx

"She's late." Jason said as he paced Zack's living room. "Where is she?" He looked at his watch.

"Amy's never late." Aisha said. "She gets that from you and Kim." She looked worried. "Maybe Chase held her up?" She asked turning to look at Zack, and Jason paused in his pacing.

"Who's Chase?" Kimberly Ann Scott, asked with a smile. She was sitting next to Aisha on the couch.

"A fellow Ranger." Zack answered, he gulped when Jason stared at him.

"We need to find Amy." Billy Cranston, said as he stood up from the recliner. "If Scorpina is really back, then." He trailed off.

"Let's not panic just yet." Kimberly stood up. "I mean, after last year our morphers worked just fine, thanks to a powerful morphin grind. Are our morphers really going to work again, without them trying to kill us like it almost did to Adam?"

"Even without our morphers, I bet we can still take Scorpina." Zack replied.

"Yes." Jason agreed. "But she always overwhelmed us too."

XxXxXxXxXx

Amy cried out as she hit the ground and rolled.

"Amy!"

Chase, Tyler, Shelby, Riley, Koda, Ivan, and Allison flipped over her to stand in front of her, already morphed. Chase turned around to face Amy.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he helped her up.

"Just dandy." She grunted, she stumbled and fell into Chase, with him easily catching her.

"And who are these losers?!" Scorpina demanded, pointing at each of them.

Tyler stepped forward. "We'll show you who we are!" He looked at his team, who gave nods. "Power Rangers Charge! Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger Red!"

"Parasaur! Power Ranger Black!"

"Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue!"

"Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green!"

"Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink!"

"Masoton, Power Ranger Yellow!"

"Saurolophus, Power Ranger White!"

"Pterodactyl Power Ranger Gold!"

"Dinosaur Might, Ready To Fight!"

Scorpina growled. She charged at the Rangers.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

A red Honda Pilot drove down the road. "Step on it Jas." Zack said from the backseat, behind the driver seat.

"Unless you want me to get another speeding ticket, I don't think so." Jason reminded him. "I'm already pushing it."

"Wait! Jason!" Aisha exclaimed, she was sitting between Billy and Zack. "I just saw a Power Ranger fight!"

"Over there!" Kimberly called, taping her finger on the passenger window.

"Everybody, hold on!" Jason yelled, jerking the wheel sharply to the right.

"Whoa!" Billy, Aisha, and Zack yelled in union as they quickly leaned left from the backseat. "Jason man, this isn't Billy's Rad Bug." Zack said.

"Sorry guys." Jason apologized.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The Rangers cried out when Scorpina shot at them. "This is boring!" She exclaimed. "Let's see what I can do with this!" She pulled out a wand.

"A stick?" Chase asked.

Scorpina spoke in a different language, and fired the wand at the Rangers.

"SCATTER!" Tyler screamed, and the team did just that.

"Hold still!" Scorpina yelled, firing at the Rangers.

Shelby, and Ivan both tripped and fell. And Scorpina blasted them with the wand she held, the two Rangers cried down before disappearing.

"Shelby!" Tyler cried.

"Ivan!" Amy yelled.

The other Rangers ran over to where the two had disappeared. "What happened to them?" Riley gasped.

"Amy!" Chase yelled suddenly, pushing her to the side, and taking the magical hit, he disappeared as Amy hit the ground.

"No, Chase!" Amy cried, her eyes wide with fear.

"Quick! We gotta!"- Tyler didn't get to finish, as he was hit and soon disappeared.

"Tyler!" Koda yelled.

"Oh I'm loving this!" Scorpina smiled. "Soon, you Rangers will be gone for good!" She charged at the remaining Rangers, who quickly scattered. They tried to fight her off with their weapons, but soon Scorpina overwhelmed them.

"Agh!" Amy was flown into a bush, she pushed herself up, but was hopeless as she watched Allison, Koda, and Riley disappear. "Guys!" She cried.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Please, please, please review!**


	12. A Past Enemy Returns Part 3

**I'm back! Writer's Block, broken! Hope you like, so please review.**

XxXxXxXx

Amy sat up as the Mighty Morphin Rangers ran into the park. "She disappeared!" Zack cried as they looked around.

"Again." Kimberly said with a sigh.

Amy walked over to them. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked, and they turned around and their eyes widened as they saw Yellow Dino Charge Ranger standing there.

"Amy?" Jason just stared, while Kimberly and Billy gapped.

"Yeah, of course it's me." Amy then paused, before looking down at herself. "Oh." She blushed as she moved her arms. "Power down!" She called, and demorphed.

"We need to find a safe place to talk." Zack said as he looked around. "The Ranger base would be perfect."

XxXxXxXxX

Sera, and Zuri looked up from what they were doing when the doors to the base opened to reveal Amy walking in, followed by the Mighty Morphin.

"Amy!" Sera jumped up, and her book fell onto the floor with a thud. "What happened?" She asked in concern. "Where's Riley, and the others?"

"Scorpina used a spell." Amy answered, folding her arms. "She took the team somewhere."

"It would help if we knew where the others are at." Zuri said with a sigh, she placed her elbow on the table, then placed her chin into the palm of her hand.

"And it'd help if we knew what spell books she stole from The Tribunal Of Magic." Sera added as she sat back down with a sigh.

"Amy, I thought you were the pink Ranger." Kimberly looked at her daughter, who laughed.

"I never said I was the Pink Ranger." Amy walked over to the crystal beds, letting her Energem fly to its spot. "The pink Energem bonded with Shelby." She turned back to smile at the Mighty Morphin, who were looking around. "I bonded with the yellow Energem."

"Amy! What is going on here?" Kendall demanded as she walked out of Koda's cave.

"It's called an investigation." Amy answered dryly. "Pay attention Kendall." She walked over to Sera, and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Zack said hurriedly in shock, staring at Kendall. His face comical. "You, you're the mesum director!" He pointed at her as he gaped.

"Who _are_ you people?" Kendall demanded, as Keeper walked around a corner.

"Earth's first Power Rangers." He greeted, answering Kendall as he walked around her. "It's good to see you all again." He said gently.

"Hi Keeper." Billy greeted with a smile, as Kendall just stood there with a shock look on her face.

"It's good to see you again Keeper." Kimberly smiled.

Keeper walked over to the original Rangers. "I am glad you are here."

"Of course." Aisha nodded, as Zack turned to look back at Kendall.

"How is it that you're the new Power Ranger's mentor?" He asked, he then turned to face Amy. "Is this a joke?"

"Zack!" Both Jason and, Aisha yelled.

Amy, and Sera burst out laughing. "It's ok." Amy tried to calm down, then cleared her throat. "Mighty Morphin, this is Sera and her cousin Zuri." She intorduced. "They're from a different dimention."

"Hi." Jason greeted with a smile, while his team also smiled.

"It's really an honor to finally meet the original Power Rangers." Zuri smiled. "I read up on all your adventures." She looks star struck.

"It is good that you are here." Keeper turned to the original team. "You know more about Scorpina then any other Power Ranger team."

"Acually, we really don't know a lot about her." Billy replied. "She was Rita Repulsa's second general, and always fought with Jason when she came down with Goldar."

"Then we're doomed." Sera sighed.

"You said she stole a spell book?" Jason asked, looking at Zuri, who nodded.

"Yeah. She also stole the sacred wand."

"Sacred wand?" Aisha repeated. "What's that?"

"The wand that belongs to Rita Repulsa." Keeper answered, and the Mighty Morphin gasped with shock.

"Say what?" Zack gasped.

"She's not Rita Repulsa anymore." Sera revealed, and got the Mighty Morphin Rangers attention.

"Come again?" Zack asked.

Sera, and Zuri looked at each other, then turned back around to face the originals. "Rita Repulsa is now and forever known as Mystic Mother." Zuri revealed.

"Say what?!" Zack's look was still comical, while his friends had very shocked looks.

"Zordon's energy wave hit her, Lord Zedd, and Divatox." Keeper explained. "It turned them good."

"And with Rita Repulsa being good." Zuri started. "Our world wouldn't exsist."

" _And_ the Mystic Force Power Rangers wouldn't be here." Sera added with a smile.

But the original Rangers still stared with shock and disbelief.

XxXxXxXxX

A demorphed Tyler slowly awoke, he groaned as he tried to move, but couldn't, he slowly lifted his head to look around and found himself changed to a wall, and in a giant room. "Whoa!" He gasped as he looked around. "Where am I?"

"I brought you here." Scorpina said as she walked into view. "Hello Red Ranger." She smirked.

Tyler jerked as he tried to brake free from his chains. "Where are my friends?" He demanded.

"Around." Scorpina smiled. "You and your friends are all here." Her smile faded. "Insept for your Yellow Ranger." She growled. "She escaped." She watched with glee as Tyler tried to break free of his chains.

"Have fun trying to escape." Scorpina smirked. "By sundown tomorrow." She pointed the staff that she was holding. "The Power Rangers will be turned into stone!"

"Amy will find us!" Tyler promised. "And she'll save us too!"

"I shouldn't count on her." Scorpina walked back over to Tyler, to stand in front of him. "I have other plans for her."

"You hurt her, and you'll have every Ranger who Zordon mentored, will come after you!" Tyler threatened.

"Do I look worried?" Scorpina turned and walked towards the door, she turned back around. "I'm looking forward to it."

XxXxXxXx

 **Part 3 up and running!**


	13. A Past Enemy Returns Part 4

**Amazing what the right song can do to put you in the spirit to finish an update!**

XxXxXxXxXx

Sera walked into a dark room, it was only lit by floating candles. Looking around she walked over to the far end of the room, towards the book cases. "Ok. It's gotta be here somewhere." She said as she scanned the shelves. "Agh! I can't see anything!"

"Need some help, dearie?" The voice had Sera jump with a scream, turning around. Only to see Mystic Mother. "I'm sorry child, I didn't mean to startle you." She apologized as she walked over to her.

"It's ok." Sera smiled, her hand on her chest. "This room is too dark." She lowered her arm back to her side.

"I can help with that." Mystic Mother raised her arm, casting a spell. And a chandelier with candles appeared above them. "Better?" She asked with a smile.

Sera smiled. "Yeah, thank you ma'am." She turned back around to face the shelves.

"What are you looking for?" Mystic Mother asked.

"Well, as you know, the Rangers are in trouble." Sera answered. "And that Scorpina has escaped and she's been here in the Mystic Realm." She moved different books to look at the titles before pushing them back onto the shelves.

"Scorpina?" Mystic Mother gasped. "So she's the one who stole my wand!" She growled.

"So you know her?" Sera asked, turning back around to face her.

"Sadly yes." Mystic Mother sighed. "But she had not been my friend since I was transformed."

"How do we save the Rangers?" Sera asked. "She stole your wand, and spell books, and now she's made the Rangers disappear!"

"First we need to figure out where the Rangers are." Mystic Mother answered. "Come with me."

XxXxXxXxX

Koda was able to brake free from his chains. He fell to his hands and knees, before quickly getting up and looking around the giant room. "Tyler!" He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

No response.

"My Energem!" Koda gasped seeing the blue Energem in a knitted bag that hung on a wall, far away. He ran for the bag, but the bag was a little higher, so he had to try to jump for it.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Zuri paced the Ranger Base, Kendall was at the computers, and Amy was standing with the Mighty Morphin Rangers.

"Why didn't you tell us, you're not pink?" Kimberly couldn't let it go.

"Because the _yellow_ Energem that Trini gave me, bonded with me." Amy explained. "I know I should be pink, with you being my mom and you being pink."

"But you have the Crane spirit?" Kimberly asked, pushing a little more.

"Kim." Jason placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok dad." Amy said with a smile. "I do have the Crane spirit." She nodded, just as Keeper walked over to them, placing a claw on her shoulder gently.

"I believe you all would be proud of Amy." Keeper told them. "She is a remarkable Ranger. She follows in your path with passion and heart."

Zack grinned. "See?" He slapped Jason's back with a wide grin. "I told you she's doing fine."

XxXxXxXxXx

Sera gently placed a hand to a crystal ball. "How is this gonna stop her?"

"With the right spell." Mystic Mother began, she looked through one book, then tossed it to the floor. "No other Power Ranger team will ever have to face off against Scorpina ever again." She tossed another book to the floor. "If only I knew which book that spell is in." She complained, tossing another book.

"Maybe I should call my grandmother." Sera offered. "She could help."

Mystic Mother was busy tossing book after book over her shoulder. "That's not necessary dearie." She reached the last book on the shelf, pulling it out as she opened it, and flipped the pages. "Here it is!" She smiled, she turned and held open the book to Sera.

"Is that the spell?" Sera asked, her eyes on the book.

"It is." Mystic Mother nodded, and Sera looked up from the book.

"Will this help Riley, and the other Rangers?" She asked.

"You like the green Ranger, don't you?" Mystic Mother smiled.

Sera blushed. "Yeah." She nodded.

"Then what's stopping you, dear?" Mystic Mother frowned as she waved her hand, and the books moved backs to the shelves.

"The rules for one." Sera didn't take her eyes off the spell, she was trying to remember.

"Rules?" Mystic Mother turned around to face her. "What do you mean?"

This time, Sera looked up from the book. "The Tribunal Of Magic was firm on that."

Mystic Mother's frowned deepened. "Firm on what?"

"That were only allowed to socialize with humans. And that the Human Realm is too dangerous to even be in!" Sera explained. "Romance with a human is forbidden."

"Aw." Mystic Mother nodded. "I made those rules to keep our Realm safe." She explained. "Every year, a Power Ranger team is created to stop evil. Being a Power Ranger is dangerous work, I wanted to protect what I built - the Mystic Realm."

"And that's how the portals were made?" Sera asked.

"Yes." Mystic Mother. "I made them and placed them throughout different cities. Our world, Amber Beach, and near your cousin's house in Panorama City."

Sera walked over to a chair and sat down, with the book gently in her lap. "So it's my fault then." She felt guilty.

"Your fault?" Mystic Mother asked. "Honey, this is not your fault." She walked over to her. "This is about evil, about how they believe they can get away with trying to capture Earth." She placed a gently hand on Sera's shoulder. "I was Earth's first evil, so I should know."

"But if I hadn't found that portal." Sera began, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Scorpina has been missing for _years_." Mystic Mother tried to reassure. "She could have found one of the portals, and ended up in our Realm, that could be why she did not get transformed when Zordon's Energy Wave hit."

Sera looked down at the spell inside the book, her vision blured. "Maybe if I hadn't found that portal, then the Rangers wouldn't be in trouble right now." A few tears fell onto the book.

Mystic Mother knelt down next to her. "If it's anybody's fault, it's mine, and mine alone." She said, her voice soft.

Sera tried to wipe her tears away. "How?" She asked, not looking up from the book.

"When my evil son escaped his prisan, he found a portal and used them to get to his father's evil staff, and he used it to sever the Operation Overdrive Power Rangers' morphing powers. I knew I had to act." She answered. "So I only closed a most portals. But when the Great War began, and after Calindor betrayed our world." She trailed off. "Well, you know what happened."

"Why do I still feel like this is my fault?" Sera whispered.

"You fell for a human, and not just a human. A Power Ranger." Mystic Mother smiled. "Forget about the forbiddin rule!" She said, and Sera finally looked up.

"If you really care for the boy, if you really care for him to help him and his team to stop that Bounty Hunter, then go. I will not stop you." Mystic Mother continued to smile. "Follow your heart, let it guide you."

"What about The Tribunal Of Magic?" Sera asked.

"You let me worry about them." Mystic Mother told her firmly.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Rangers were now all together, thanks to Koda and finding them all and freeing them.

"Ok, now that we're free of those chains." Chase said. "Can we morph?" Has anyone tried?"

"Actually, I've been a little afraid to." Riley admitted. "We're stuck in this giant house, and no way of escaping."

"Not time like the present." Allison said, getting ready.

"Then let's do it!" Tyler said. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The others called.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tyler called.

"Dino Charge, Ready!" The team called. "Unleash The Power!"

Nothing happened.

"Nothing happened." Ivan stated the obvious, looking down at himself, then the others.

"This could be bad." Shelby said nervously.

"Guys, I think it just got worse." Chase said, looking down at his hands.

"How could things get worse?" Allison asked, turning to him, and gasped when she saw his hands.

"We get turned to statues!" Chase gasped showing his friends his grey hands.

"We need to get out of this freak house, and fast!" Shelby's eyes were wide.

"How?" Koda gasped. "House too big!"

"If we could find a back door, or the front door. Or a window!" Tylor looked around. "Then I bet we could escape."

"Wait a minute." Chase said. "Where's Amy?" He asked with worry.

"Scorpina." Tylor turned back around to face his friends. "She's planning on something for Amy, something big."

"Planning what?" Ivan asked.

Tylor shook his head. "I don't know. But for us to help her, we need to help ourselves."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The alarm blared through the Ranger base. "What now?" Zuri asked, looking up from the books she was trying to read.

"Scorpina." Kendall answered, standing in front of a computer. "She's back!" She looked up and looked right at Amy.

"I'm ready!" Amy held out her hand towards the crystal beds, and her Energem flew to her hand, clipping it to her necklace, she pulled out her Dino Charger. "It's Morphin Time!" She called, pulling out her Dino Charger. "Dino Charger, Ready! Energize, Unleash The Power!" Once morphed, she struck her pose. "Mastodon, Power Ranger, Yellow!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Back in the city, Amy looked around. "Come out wherever you are, you freaky fossil!" She called.

Scorpina suddenly appeared, behind the Ranger. "Right here, Offspring!" She smirked as she waved her swords around her, then charged.

Amy quickly turned around and was able to dodge the blows, by cartwheeling to the side.

"You're not going to get away from me this time!" Scorpina then moved a wand, she chanted a spell, and chains appeared. Quickly capturing Amy.

"Let go of me!" Amy struggled against the chains, and Scorpina laughed.

"I don't think so, little girl." She walked over and grabbed the Ranger. "You're mine now!" She moved the wand, and they disappeared from the park.

XxXxXxXxX

They reappeared inside a very familer palace. "Welcome to Rita Replusa's old palace." Scorpina paused. "Wow, after all this time, this place still smells."

"Why did you bring me here?" Amy asked, no longer morphed. She was tied with chains

"Because this is the one place, that old woman swore she would never come back too." Scorpina laughed.

"Want to rethink that Scorpina?" Mystic Mother's voice had both Scorpina and Amy looking around to find Mystic Mother, and Sera standing near the door.

"Sera!" Amy cried.

Mystic Mother turned to the young woman next to her. "You now have the spell, go to the Rangers, set them free, and bring them here!"

Sera nodded. "Yes ma'am." She took a step backwards and disappeared.

Scorpina hissed. "Great, not another magical freak!"

"This ends today, Scorpina!" Mystic Mother said, she held up a staff. "Do you like this staff?" She smiled. "It belongs to the Greatest Wizard of all."

"Bowen let you borrow his staff?" Amy asked, a little shocked. Mystic Mother nodded with a smile.

"Yes." She waved the staff, and Amy was free of her bounds and her Energem was back in her hand.

XxXxXxXxX

The Rangers stood on a window seal. "I would seriously hate to clean this house." Allison said, looking out at the window. "And check out that yard!"

"Forget about the household chores!" Shelby exclaimed. "We are all half way to becoming Power Rangers statues!" She cried with panic. "Not to mention we can't break this window, being the sizes of guinea pigs!"

Suddenly the window exploded, and the Rangers winced as the window shattered, and wind came through.

"The hell was that?" Allison asked as they turned to look out the window.

"Sera!" Riley called, seeing her first, soon the others saw her. They watched as she opened the book she was holding and she cast a spell.

The Rangers disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jason growled as he paced back and forth through the Ranger base. " _Where_ are they?" He demanded, once again as he looked at Kendall.

"I told you, I don't know." Kendall said with a sigh. "Wherever they are, they arn't in the city anymore."

Suddenly the Mighty Morphin disappeared.

"Why does everyone keep disappearing?" Zuri complained.

XxXxXxXx

The Mighty Morphin Rangers appeared in Rita Replusa's old palace. "This place is cold." Aisha commented.

"I think it's always like this." Jason said as they looked around. "Stay on guard everyone."

"Look out!" Amy cried in warning.

The original Power Rangers turned around sharply, just in time as a srong gust of wind slammed into them. They cried out when they flew backwards and hits their backs hard on the wall, knocking them out.

"No!" Amy cried, running over to them, quickly kneeling down next to her father. "Dad?" She shook his shoulder. "Wake up!" But Jason was out cold.

Scorpina laughed. "This is going to be fun!" She charged at Amy.

Amy took a step and jump into the air. "Energize!" She called, morphing as she cartwheeled in the air and landed perfectly on the floor behind Scorpina.

Scorpina growled as she turned and swung, but Amy was able to dodge the attacks. "Hold still!" She demanded as she swung, but missed her target.

"You attacked my family." Amy moved her arms around. "Enjoy your last day of breathing. Ninjetti! Unleash The Crane!" She called, and with a loud cry, the bird flew out and attacked Scorpina.

Billy slowly awoke, he shook his head to clear it, and blinked. "Whoa!" He breathed, seeing the Crane flying around Scorpina and attacking her. Seeing Amy standing to the side, he pushed himself to his feet and walked over to her. "Amy!" He walked over to her.

"Billy." She smiled, hugging him. "Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah." He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his old Ninjetti Power Coin. "Need any help?" He asked.

"My team isn't here, I would love for some help." Amy nodded, and Billy nodded before moving his arms around.

"Ninjetti! Free The Wolf!" Billy's spirit raced out of him, and howled as it attacked Scorpina.

"Another one?!" The villian shreaked, trying to dodge the wolf's claw.

"Ninjetti!" Two women's voice called in union.

"Unleash The Crane!"

"Release The Bear!"

Another Crane zoomed through the air, attacking Scorpina, and a bear ran up for the attack.

Amy smiled as both she, and Billy turned to see Kimberly, Aisha, Zack, and Jason were once again standing.

"My turn!" Amy stepped forward and whistled. The animal spirits stopped attacking and turned, they flew back to their respective owners. "Dino Sabor!" She charged at Scorpina.

Scorpina yelled as her own sword clicked with Amy's.

XxXxXxXxX

The Dino Charge Rangers appeared inside the hallway of Rita's old palace. "Whoa, it's cold, wherever we are." Chase said, shuttering.

"Where are we now?" Tylor asked.

"DAD! NO!" Amy's terried scream, had the Rangers spin around.

"Amy." Chase took off at a fast run, his team right behind him.

Amy's scream, had the Rangers slow down in fear.

"AMY!" Kimberly's terrifed scream had Chase pick up speed.

XxXxXxXxX

Jason was dangling off the edge of the balcony, holding onto a broken peice of concrete, and with his other hand, holding Amy's arm as she too dangled.

"Don't let go!" Jason called down to her, as he held tight at both ends. He could see that his team was fighting Scorpina, they weren't morphed.

"Me not let go?" Amy asked, her voice shook with fear. "You don't let go!"

Chase, and Koda came running onto the blacony. "Amy!" Chase yelled, seeing her helmet lying on its side on the floor of the balcony, her Dino Sabor lying next to it.

"Chase!" Amy cried, smiling. "Chase, where are you?!"

Chase, and Koda poked their heads over from a different part of the balcony. "There!" Koda quickly pointed to the dangling duo.

Chase looked around, before quickly climbing onto the railing of the balcony. "I'm here Amy!" He called as he carefully balanced himself to get to the other side of the balcony. "Koda too!"

Amy laughed, as her her grip tightened on her father, but it quickly faded when Jason started to loose his grip on the balcony.

Suddenly father and daughter cried out when Jason finally lost his grip on the balcony. And they started to fall.

Until two sets of hands grabbed Jason's arm, and pulled. It was Chase, and Koda. And they were able to pull both back over the railing and onto solid ground.

"Chase, Koda." Amy smiled as both she and Jason were on their hands and knees.

"Friend, and father ok?" Koda asked, as the two helped each other stand.

"Thanks to you two." Jason said with a nod, looking from one to the other. "Thank you."

Chase walked over, holding Amy's helmet. "You're going to need this."

Amy took her helmet. "Thanks!" She looked to her father, who nodded. Amy took a step backwards as she moved her helmet above her. "Back to action!" She called.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Dino Charge Rangers stood on Scorpina's left, while the Mighty Morphin Rangers stood on her other side.

"I am not afraid of you Rangers!" Scorpina hissed.

"Right." Zack said, rolling his eyes. "That's why you hid away for some many years. Hiding in fear." He taunted.

"Fear!?" Scorpina screached. "I'm not afraid of you humans!" She held out Mystic Mother's wand. "You forget I still have this!"

But suddenly the wand flew from her grasp, and everyone looked around to see Anessa, Elsa, and Sera. Anessa was holding the wand.

Mystic Mother walked up behind the sisters. "Well done, Anessa." She smiled as the three sisters parted to let her walk forwards.

"Oh my God!" Zack gasped.

"Rita?" Kimberly gasped, backing up and bumping into Jason. "Rita Replusa?"

" _Now_ I have seen everything." Billy said, looking to Aisha.

"Original Power Rangers." Mystic Mother smiled. "It is good to see you. And this time I mean it!"

Mystic Mother turned to the three sisters. "Girls. I'll be waiting for you." She moved her wand, and disappeared.

"Well isn't that nice." Scorpina sneered, she quickly changed plans and ran for the three girls.

Anessa swung her arm, and Scorpina was flung to one of the already broken walls. "And I wanted to throw the family book into the fire." She said to her sisters with a smile.

Elsa, and Sera looked at each other, before looking back at her. "You did!" They said in union.

Jason stepped forward. "Nice works, ladies." He said with a nod. "We can take it from here."

"She's all yours." Elsa said with a nod, she looked to her sisters before taking their hands and the sisters disappeared.

Jason looked at his team. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready!" They said in union.

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason called. The team all morphed.

"Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!" The team called.

Scorpina came rushing out of what was left of the wall, running right for the Dino Charge team.

"Energize!" They called, quickly morphing.

"Rangers, combine weapons!" Jason called.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Sword!" Jason jumped into the air, placing his sword on the weapon, before coming back down with it.

"Power Blaster!" The original team called.

Soon the Dino Charge Rangers teamed up with thier weapons.

"Fire!" Both Red Rangers yelled.

Scorpina screamed as she was hit with both blasters, and she soon fell back and exploded.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sera stood in front of The Tribunal Of Magic with guilt.

"We give thanks for your role in helping the Power Rangers." The White Robed figure said.

"But we still cannot allow you to see that human." The Red Robed figure said. "The rules are there to keep us protected. And not for us to just wonder through a portal without protection."

Sera winced, biting her lip as a few tears rolled down her cheek.

"Rules are also meant to be broken." Mystic Mother said, before she appeared. "I wrote those rules, and have also broken some of my own rules." She said easily.

"But if it wasn't for this girl!" The Black figure started.

"This girl is not responsible for the current events that have taken place!" Mystic Mother interupted firmly, taking a step forward. "Just like it was not Bowen who let Fire Heart torch half this realm, I strongly believe that Scorpina was behind that."

The three figures looked at each other, before the White figure stepped forward. "Give us a few days?" She asked Mystic Mother.

XxXxXxX

 **Feels so good to have an update! :) please review!**


	14. Rise Of A Ranger

"I thought you told Jaydon about the portal?" Sera complained as she and Zuri walked through the museum.

"And I thought you told Jaydon!" Zuri complained, the girls had to step out and argue while the other Rangers, amung others were watching Chase's little sister Chloe who was in a performance with others her age.

"Jaydon's not going to be happy with either of us." Sera started to chew on her lower lip.

"Hopefully Ji would let us explain before Jaydon." She trailed off when the Rangers hurried out of the cafe.

"Girls!" Chase slid to a stop, turning to the cousins. "Could you please keep an eye on my sister?" He asked.

Sera turned around to see Chloe sulking in a chair, playing with a skateboard.

"Sure." Zuri smiled, reasuring the black Ranger. "No go."

Chase smiled brightly. "Thank you!" He hugged them both at the same time, before quickly running out.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Unleash the power!" Ivan called as he charged at the feral warrior. "Put your best paw forward, you feline fiend!" Ivan called as he and Fury went blow to blow. Fury managed to duck under Ivan's saber before kicking him square in the gut, sending him stumbling back. "Well played."

"You beat me once Gold Ranger, but you did not defeat me!" Fury roared.

"Perhaps not then, but you won't be so lucky today!" Ivan proclaimed as he, and Fury stood off.

"See what you say in 800 years! After I've locked you away again!" Fury cackled as they charged at each other. They charged at each other again, Fury managed to dodge one of Ivan's blows before delivering one of his own. Ivan went to strike Fury again, but he managed to block it before seperating.

"Prepare to feel the wrath!" Ivan exclaimed. He put one of his Ptera Chargers and loaded his Ptera Saber. "Lightning Strike!" He exclaimed as he blasted Fury with a bolt of lightning, stunning him.

"You'll pay for that!" Fury yelled as he blocked Ivan's saber as they went blow to blow again.

"Time to take you down a notch, Fury!" Ivan exclaimed as he and Fury's swords collided before they fell off the roof.

"Ivan! We've got you covered!" Tyler exclaimed as the rest of the Rangers came to his aid.

"Thank you, my faithful friends. Let's finish this once and for all!" Ivan said as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Vivix, rise! Attack!" Fury roared, before the army appeared around him, as the Rangers charged into battle. As the Rangers fought, G-Bo came out of nowhere, trying to help the Rangers.

"Attack, Vivix!" The robot called

"What is that thing?!" Tyler asked as he kicked a Vivix to the side. G-Go took down the Vivix in front of it.

"It trying to help us." Koda said surprised as he held down the Vivix.

As G-Go fought, it accidentally got in Riley's way and knocked them both down. "Well, it's not doing a very good job, is it!" Riley said, frustrated as he pushed it aside, then went straight back to fighting.

"Leave it and get Fury! You too, Shelby!" Tyler instructed as he kicked a Vivix aside as the Rangers charged at Fury. The Rangers ganged up on Fury, but he held his own well against them.

"Vivix, get that robot!" Fury commanded as the robot was fighting with the Vivix. The Vivix held G-Bo down, but it kicked the Vivix down, but it started to malfunction. G-Bo started spinning around uncontrollably, allowing the Vivix to take it down with ease.

"Vivix, Vivix, Vivix." The robot reteated.

The Rangers continued fighting Fury, but he managed to keep them off him. "I can't fight all sight of you! Vivix attack!"

The Vivix went back to fighting the Rangers as Fury retreated. "I must not fail Sledge again, I need another plan." With that, the Vivix disappeared, leaving the Rangers confused.

"Fury's gone!" Tyler exclaimed, they looked around to see that Fury was nowhere to be found.

"I, I gotta get back! I can't disappoint Chloe." Chase told his team.

"It ok, Chase." Koda told his friend.

"Go Chase." Amy said with a nod. "We have things covered here." With that Chase quickly ran off to spend time with his sister.

The Rangers demorphed as they heard G-Bot repeat itself. "Error, error, error."

The Rangers went over to G-Bot, who was trying to walk through a wall as it started to smoke. "What's with this thing?" Shelby exclaimed.

"Where did it come from?" Tyler asked curiously.

The Rangers looked up to see a familiar face walking over to them. "Prince Phillip!" Amy greeted with a smile.

"Your highness! What are you doing here?" Shelby asked.

"I came to speak with Koda, and Zuri. When I saw you were in trouble, I decided to lend a hand." Phillip smiled, showing off his remote. "With my robot!"

"This fighting machine, is yours?" Koda asked as the G-Bo started wandering off.

"It fought well, did it not?" Phillip asked.

"I twas uhh ... not that helpful." Ivan said, trying to suger coat the truth a little.

"A machine just can't react the way a human Ranger can." Tyler added.

"Honestly, it kinda sort of got in the way." Amy said directly.

"I see." Prince Phillip said, sounding surprised. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok! We know you were just trying to help." Shelby reassured the Prince, but as they talked the Vivix got a hold of G-Bot and made their way with it. Riley turned around and saw them taking it away.

"The robot!"

"They getting away!" Koda exclaimed as the Rangers, and Prince Phillip followed them, but they were gone.

"They slipped through our fingers!" Ivan groaned.

"They can't run it without the remote." Phillip informed.

"I hope you're right, Fury can be pretty clever." Tyler also informed.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Koda, and Zuri were explaining the power of the Energems. Koda talked about how he was frozen thousands of years ago and with the help of his Energem, it freed him. Zuri talked about her magic and what she could do with it.

"Really? A caveman?" Prince Phillip asked in awe as Koda scarfed down a hamburger.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Zuri smiled. "You should see what my family is like."

Prince Phillip looked at her. "What is your family like?" He asked.

"My dad is a Whitelighter, and my mom is a Priestess, I don't have siblings." Zuri started. "Anessa, Elsa, and Sera are my cousins from my mom's side, and I have a cousin in this Realm, Jaydon Shiba, he's my cousin on my dad's side." She explained.

Phillip blinked a few times. "Does he have any special magic?" He asked in awe.

Zuri shook her head, just as Koda let out a big burp.

"Sorry." He apologized, going red, and Zuri laughed patting him on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

"It's alright, my friend." Phillip smiled at the blue Ranger.

"Jaydon doesn't have magic, he lives in Panorama City." Zuri continued after a little giggle from Koda's action.

"Panorama City?" Prince Phillip repeated. "That is where the Power Rangers Samurai are from, isn't?"

Zuri nodded. "Yep. He's also the red Samurai Ranger." She smiled at the look on Prince Phillip's face.

A young girl came up to them wirh a notepad. "Can I have an autograph, your highness?" Phillip's security guards put their hands on her shoulders, thinking she might harm the prince.

"But of course, anything for a fan." He said as he signed her notepad.

"You are so cute." She said with dream like gaze. Prince Phillip was well known throughout the world.

"So, you said that your Energems bonded with you, well how is that?" Phillip asked turning his attention back to his two friends.

"It chose." Koda explained.

"It chose, you? Well, why?"

"It believe I have good heart." Koda smiled.

"Good heart? Well how does one prove that to a gem?" Phillip asked.

"Don't know." Koda scratched his head in confusion. "Energem, mysterious."

"In this Realm." Zuri began. "The powers of the Power Rangers choose a pure heart to help fight off the evil." She tried to explain.

Koda nodded. "Yes. Power Ranger must be worthy."

"Good for others ... a Ranger must be worthy." Prince Phillip repeated as he bite into a french fry.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, Shelby was helping unload some boxes delivered to the museum as more boxes came in. She opened a box. "Someone got the museum new fossils?" She asked in awe as she held up the skull of an unknown dinosaur. "It's incredible and extremely."

Kendall looked at the box in awe, before she checked who sent the donation. "From the Prince Of Zander?" She read the return address on the side of the crate.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Chase was at the skatepark, spending time with Chloe. As Chase adjusted Chloe's helmet, she looked up at him. "Can you show me how to do a midair 360?" She asked. She loved skateboarding and wanted to be just like her brother.

"That's lesson two." Chase joked. "Lesson one is foot on board." He said as he helped Chloe onto his board and held her hand so wouldn't lose balance. As Chase helped her, his Dino Com started chirping. "Oh, uh, just one sec?" Chase helped his sister down and turned slightly to see what his friends needed.

" _Chase, we need you here, now_." Shelby told him through the Com.

"Oh, you're kidding me. Again?" Chase asked, annoyed. How could he spend anytime with his sister if Sledge kept coming back for more? "I'll be there."

As Chase was on his Dino Com, Chloe went to her backpack to get a surprise for him. "Ready?" She asked, looking up at her big brother, excited.

Chase let out a heavy sigh, before getting down to his sister's height. "I'm sorry, but, um."

"Work again, huh?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Chase gave a nod. "Hey, why don't you go play with your mates? I'll be back as soon as I can, ok?"

Chloe nodded as Chase gently patted her head. Chase put on his helmet and quicklt skated to meet up with his friends.

A meow caught Chloe's attention, and she turned to see a Persion cat walking around the corner. "Hey, what are you doing over in this area?" She asked as she walked over to the cat and started to pet it. She quickly noticed the collar. "Where's your owner?" She asked the cat, as she shifted to pet the cat some more, she looked at the gift she was going to give Chase and forgot to give it to him.

XxXxXxXxXx

At the local cafe, the Rangers met up with Prince Phillip. "Nothing is more noble then helping one's fellow man, and I wanted to help you on your mission to keep the Earth safe." Phillip confessed, feeling guilty. "A week ago, I found this." He revealed to them the graphite Energem.

"The graphite Energem." Allison breathed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tyler asked.

"Well, I hoped it would bond with me." Phillip confessed, still feeling guilty. "I did everything I could, but clearly I'm not worthy of being a Power Ranger. Perhaps you can find someone more fitting?" He asked, holding out the Energem to Tyler.

"Thanks, Prince Phillip. This means a lot." Tyler thanked for his generosity. Suddenly the moment was cut short as a blast came out of nowhere, and the graphite Energem flew out of Tyler's hand and into an empty birdbath.

"Like my new weapon?" Fury exclaimed as he stood in front of the Rangers with a new and improved G-Bot, an army of Vivix and a pair of Skybolts.

"My robot, it's impossible." Phillip breathed out.

"Time to crush you with your own technology!" Fury roared.

"That hunk of steel, doesn't stand a chance against us!" Tyler yelled as the Rangers ran into battle against Fury's latest invention.

"Now!" Fury roared as he and amry ran into battle.

"Destroy Rangers!" G-Bot said as he went into battle too. The Rangers held their own pretty good in battle as Prince Phillip's security guards got him to safety.

"Over here sire!"

As Prince Phillip's security guards kept him safe, Chase and Amy teamed up against G-Bot. Tyler headed straight to Fury with Riley by his side. "You'll never defeat my mechanical minion!" Fury proclaimed.

Amy struggled against G-Bot, and it threw her to the ground, then kicked Chase in the stomach, sending him flying. As Chase struggled to get to his feet, Chloe came out of nowhere, looking for her big brother.

"Chase!" Chloe waved to her big brother and ran towards him to give her gift to him. Chase noticed her running towards him.

"Chloe, stop!" Chase cried.

The siblings were seperated by a laser blast from G-Bot. G-Bot blasted at Chase. "Chase!" The young girl cried. "Chase help!" She clung to the cat that she had found.

Chloe tried to take cover behind the empty birdbath, she looked around to see Chase's friends, who tried to run to rescue her, but kept getting blocked by the Vivix.

"Get the girl!" Fury commanded.

"Attack girl!" G-Bot said as he stalked towards Chloe, and began blasting in her direction.

"Chloe!" Chase cried, but was held back by a Vivix, watching helplessly.

"Help!" Chloe cried as clung to the cat for dear life. Chase tried running towards her, but G-Bot caught him and tossed him to the side. "Chase!"

"No! Don't! No, sire!" Phillip's security guards said, trying to keep their Prince safe, but he tossed them aside and ran into battle. Prince Phillip threw the Vivix in front of him aside before coming face-to-face with G-Bot. Phillip jabbed his robot several times in the midsection before kicking it the side. With that at bay, Phillip ran to Chloe. "Come with me." Prince Phillip said picking up Chloe in his arms and ran towards safety.

Once out of harms way, Chase made a beeline over to them. "Chloe! Are you alright?!" He asked his sister in concern.

"Yeah." Chloe said, shaken up.

"Oh, my gosh." Chase breathed in relief as he hugged his baby sister as tight as he could.

Prince Phillip's security guards came up to them. "Chloe, these guys will take you back to the museum. I'll be there soon." Chase instructed his baby sister.

Chloe sat down the cat, she was still hugging. "Ok, Chase." She listened.

"Thank you, mate! I owe you one." Chase thanked for saving his sister.

"What?! An Energem!" Fury cried out, witnessing the graphite Energem floating from the empty bird fountain. Prince Phillip, and Chase saw the Energem simply floating there, before bonding with the Prince. The graphite Energem's power was so great, it knocked the Prince off his feet.

"Your highness!" Chase called.

"The Prince!" Shelby cried out, worried.

Tyler, and Riley hit Fury with a double pack of strong kicks, knocking the feral warrior off his feet.

"No!" Fury roared as the rest of the Rangers rushed to Prince Phillip's side to see if he was alright.

Prince Phillip looked at the Energem in his hand in awe. "It chose me?"

"Congratulations!" Chase smiled as he helped him up, just as the others ran towards them.

"Energem very smart." Koda added as the graphite Energe used it's power to make a Dino Blaster appear in the Prince's hand.

"Ms. Morgan, you're not going to believe what just happened." Shelby called Kendall on her Dino Com.

"Another Ranger?! Not for long." Fury growled as he, and his army regrouped for one final stand off.

"Is it morphing time?" Prince Phillip asked.

"You bet it is." Tyler smirked.

"You beat me once, but it won't happen again."

"Graphite Energem!" Prince Phillip called as he loaded it into his Dino Blaster.

"Dino Chargers, ready!" The other Rangers called in union. "Energize! Unleash the power!"

Once they were all morphed, the Rangers jumped into battle with their new Ranger friend.

"Attack Ranger." G-Bot said as it faced off against Phillip. G-Bot managed to block each of the Prince's punches and even managed to deliver some of his own. The Prince managed to strike the robot with a powerful punch, thanks to his new powers.

"This new power is great, but there's nothing worse then fighting your own creation." Phillip said.

XxXxXxX

"Attack Ranger!" G-Bot said again as he hit Phillip in the gut, sending him flying as the robot rushed at the Graphite Ranger.

"Looks like the monsters gave you some new tricks." Phillip said, impressed at G-Bot. G-Bot managed to get the Graphite Ranger staggering to his feet.

"Blast Ranger." G-Bot said, ready to blast Prince Phillip as he struggled to get back to his feet.

"This doesn't look good."

XxXxXxXx

G-Bot blasted at Prince Phillip, but he managed to duck down.

"I've never should have given you such long lasting batteries." Phillip complained as he continued to fight G-Bot. Phillip did a half twist over the robot and tried to disconnect the batteries, but G-Bot's arms retracted and reached back to Prince Phillip before tossing him aside.

"Attack Ranger!" G-Bot repeated as he went after Prince Phillip. G-Bot managed to block all of the Prince's hits with ease. Phillip did a low sweep kick, but G-Bot jumped high in the air and blasted the young man with blasters, stunning him.

XxXxXxXxX

"Attack Ranger!" G-Bot repeated as he kicked Prince Phillip against a large cinderblock, trapping him.

"You already said that!" Prince Phillip complained. "What are those beasts?!" Phillip asked, seeing the Gigazords towering him.

XxXxXxXx

Prince Phillip lept against G-Bo, hitting him with some powerful blows from his fist, sending him flying. As Phillip stood there, his Dino Com chirped. Phillip picked it up, to show it was Kendall. " _Prince Phillip, Tyler's been hurt. The other Rangers need you to call your Zord_."

"Wait, aren't you the museum director?" Phillip asked confused.

" _Just throw your Dino Charger, now_." Kendall instructed him.

"Uh, I will help as best I can." Phillip nodded as he took out his Dino Charger. "Dino Charger, ready! Summon Pachy Zord!"

Soon the Pachy Zord used it's long tail to land some impressive hits. "Get back!" Phillip exclaimed as he pushed G-Bo back. "Whoa!" Phillip said in awe as he saw his own Zord fighting against the Gigazords. "That's my Zord?"

"Sir Tyler! Are you alright?" Ivan asked as the rest of the Rangers rushed to Tyler's side.

"Yeah, look at that!" Tyler exclaimed as the other Rangers watched Prince Phillip's Pachy Zord fight the Gigazords. With the wrecking ball attached to it's tail, the Pachy Zord destroyed the Gigazords with ease.

"Prince Phillip!" Allison called as the Rangers ran to see how the Graphite Ranger was holding up.

"It my Zord can take out those creatures then I can finish you." Prince Phillip exclaimed. "Graphite power, royal Dino Punch!" Using the power of the Graphite Energem, Phillip took out G-Bot with a powerful blow, finishing the fighting robot off once and for all.

"Error, error, error." G-Bot repeated, before bursting into flames.

"Robot destroyed!" Prince Phillip called as he stood tall with his Pachy Zord.

"You pack quite a punch!" Tyler complimented the new Ranger, as the rest of the team went to congratulate Prince Phillip on his fight.

"Prince Phillip, that was." Riley started.

"Awesome!" The rest of the Rangers chimbed in.

"You met your Pachy Zord." Koda said.

"Indeed I have." Phillip responded as his Pachy Zord left. "Thank you, Pachy Zord."

XxXxXxXxXxX

With the threat gone, Chase finally had some time with Chloe. "Ha, you're doing great!" Chase complimented his sister as he held her steady as she rode board.

"Woo-hoo The next champion, just like my big brother!" Chloe smiled as she jumped off Chase's board.

As they stood there, they heard a car horn. The Randall siblings turned around to see a van pull up, it was Chloe's ride to the airport. "Aw, I have to go already." She sighed, the turned before she forgot. Chloe went to her backpack and pulled out Chase's gift, and gave it to him. "It's for you, open it, be right there!" She told her ride.

Chase opened the gift, to reveal a plane ticket. "It's a plane ticket to New Zealand, so you can come see mom and I for Christmas!"

"Chloe, this might just be the best present I ever got." Chase smiled just as Prince Phillip, and Sera walked up behind him.

"Thank you for saving me." Chloe smiled up at the Prince, who returned the smile.

"You are welcome, little lady." Phillip gave a nod.

Sera smiled as she held the same cat from earlier in her arms. "And thank _you_ Chloe, for finding my cat." She knelt down so Chloe could pet the cat. "She did escape like I thought she did."

"Your welcome."

"Sorry guys, gotta get Chloe to the airport." Chase said, grabbing Chloe and tossing her over his shoulder with a grin. "Or my mom will have my head."

Sera laughed. "Right, now I'm going to get Kit home. My sisters, and my Grams will be happy to see her." She turned and walked off.

Both Chase, and Prince Phillip watched her leave. "And to think, Riley gets to make out with her." Chase told Phillip.

"You mean _she_ , and _Riley_?" Phillip asked impressed, and Chase nodded.

"Yep, the two are dating."

"Am I going to grow soft like you two when I get your age?" Chloe asked, trying to look around her old brother's shoulder.

XxXxXxXxXx

Down in the Ranger Base, Prince Phillip was ready to say goodbye to the Rangers before heading back home to Zander to resume his responsibilities. He now knew what it really meant to be a true hero. "It was easy for me to throw money at things, but I realize now it was never going to make me worthy of being a Power Ranger." Phillip confessed.

"Your great courge and sacrifice in the face of danger allowed the Graphite Energem to see the real you." Keeper explained the Prince.

"And I wish I could remain here with you all." Prince Phillip wished.

"We understand." Riley said.

"Royality comes with its own responsiblities." Shelby added.

"Zander need you." Koda also added.

"And I promise to protect the Graphite Energem. Use the Pachy Zord and Graphite Chargers in your quest to find the remaining Energems, but if you ever require the help the Graphite Ranger." Prince Phillip held out his hand, and the Graphite Energem flew to his open palm. "I will return." He promised.

"Uh, until we see you again." Shelby bowed to him.

"And, uh, no more robots, ok?" Chase joked, and everyone laughed.

Prince Phillip too laughed, then he turned and walked out of the base.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Sorry for the delay! Lost my save file. Found it!**


	15. Wishing For A Hero

"Ya know, this could be the start of a bad TV show." Allison stated as she, and Amy sat under a big tree. "Both our dads probably wouldv'e changed the channel by now."

"I don't know." Amy said with a big smile. "I agree on the start of a bad TV show, but I think Eric maybe would've thrown the remote either _into_ the TV or into a window."

Allison laughed. "Yeah, that defently sounds like dad. And mom!"

Amy smiled as Riley, and Kendall walked over to them. "How'd it go?" Allison asked as Riley sat down next to her.

"No bonding." Kendall huffed. "At all!"

"I told you!" Amy said with a sing song voice. "The power chooses you." But she frowned. "Where are the others?" She asked, looking around.

"Getting their wishes to come true by wishing cards." Riley answered, and both Amy and Allison frowned.

"Everyone?" Amy asked.

"All but us." Riley confirmed with a nod.

"I'm a little surprised your not up there." Kendall said to the girls.

"I believe in the power of wishes." Amy nodded. "But not from a fortune teller. I believe in the wishes like magic."

"What about you Ally?" Riley asked, looking at her.

"I never believed in wishes." Allison replied with a shrug. "Just a waist of time."

"Spoken like a true Eric Myers!" Amy laughed. "Eric would be very proud."

XxXxXxXxX

Later that day, everyone was back to work.

"So, you're not upset at me?" Chase asked as he stood next to Amy, who was cleaning off a table. "Not at all?"

"Why would I?" Amy asked, not looking up at him as she put the dirty dishes into the bucket she had with her.

"I don't know." Chase said with a shrug. "I just thought ... maybe a little something from you?"

Amy finally stopped what she was doing, and turned to him. "You want a reaction from me?

Chase raised his eyebrows. "It'd be a nice start."

Riley started to walk past them to head down to the base, as Amy nodded.

"Alright." Amy said. "React to this!" She picked up a half drank soda, then reached up on her tiptoes, pouring the drink on Chase's head.

Riley gasped in shock, after witnessing what happened.

"How's that for a reaction?" Amy demanded, walking away from her job, before turning and walking past Riley, she grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the cafe.

"I can't believe you just did that!" He gasped as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"He had it coming." She let him go so she could fold her arms.

"Why don't you just tell Chase?" Riley asked as they walked side-by-side.

Amy stopped walking. "I don't know." She admitted, she looked at Riley with emotion swiming over her face. She then walked off, and Riley watched her.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ivan was now busy holding down the fort while the other Rangers were out. As one of the workers climbed up a ladder to clean an overhead light, Ivan was mopping the floor. It was closing time, so it was now a good time to relax. He noticed Kendall walking in, and not in a good mood.

"Hello Mis. Morgan, have we found any perspective purple Rangers?" He asked under his breath.

"No, finding a hero is proving to be harder then I thought." Kendall sat down at one of the tables.

"Well even in my day, those worthy of joining the knights of Zander were truly rare." Ivan took a seat in front of her.

"Where is everyone?" Kendall asked, looking around, noticing it was almost to quiet.

"Well Sir Chase is at the skatepark with his new lady friend. Tyler and Shelby are on a picnic."

"Tyler, and Shelby are alone? Like a date?" Kendall raised her eyebrows, it was no secret that Shelby liked Tyler, everyone knew insept for the red Ranger himself.

"Yes, I suppose it is like a date." Ivan chuckled a bit before starting to finish mopping the floor.

"I bet that was Shelby's wish, and Koda got his burger." Kendall soon connected the dots. Her eyes widened behind her glasses as she realized everyone's wish had come true. "Ivan, what was your wish?"

"Oh, the same thing every knight asks for: to help a damsel in distress." Ivan revealed. Just as he said that, the ladder that the remale worker was using fell out from under her, causing her to fall. But Ivan caught her in his arms.

"Thanks Ivan. You're my knight in shining armer." She thanked.

"And you my lady made my wish come true." Ivan charmed her, making her smile. "Now can you kindly go scrub the grill?"

Kendall was at a loss for words. She had just witnessed Ivan's wish coming true.

"Mis. Morgan, whereever are you going?" Ivan asked her.

"I know it's crazy, but I'm gonna wish for a purple Ranger." Kendall smiled before going off, she was out of options, so can't this work? What's going to happen?

XxXxXxXxX

Down inside the base, Riley was doing some work on his laptop for Kendall. Amy was sitting on his other side. But it was hard to concentrate with Koda groaning and holding his stomach because of a stomach ache. Amy giggled when Koda leaned against Riley, in hopes to try to ease the pain.

"How you doing Koda?" Riley asked.

"Tropical burger, bad idea!" Koda groaned out, as Amy giggled a little more, Riley gave their caveman friend a chuckle before going back to concentrate on his laptop.

As they relaxed, Ivan walked in, still suffering through a back pain. He tried to put on his coat, but the pain was beginning to be too much to handle.

"Ivan? What happened?" Amy asked, watching him.

"I believe I may have injured my back by helping a young lady." Ivan explained.

They were soon joined by Chase, who was holding his skateboard to his chest and looking devestated.

"How was skatepark?" Koda asked.

"She broke my heart." Chase breathed. "Then she broke my skateboard!" He whimpered, showing them the remnants of his board.

Amy gasped, putting a hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh Chase." She muttered, and Riley gave her a look as he was the only one to hear. Not to mention, he along with Allison knew Amy returned Chase's feelings, she just wanted to be stubborn about it. "What?" She asked, noticing him looking at her.

"Tell him." He nudged her.

"Not right now." She argueed, wish a shake of her head.

"You need to tell him soon." Riley urged her.

"This is the worst." Chase pouted, and Amy got up to walk over to him, she sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Everyone turned to see Tyler, and Shelby walking in.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys are here. We really need to talk about." - Riley started.

"Our wishes?" Shelby cut in.

"How'd you know?" Riley asked confused.

"They both came true before they went bad." Tyler answered.

"Wait a second, that's what happened to everyone that made a wish." Allison connected the dots.

"Ally, and I tried to warn you guys." Amy scolded. "Finding a Purple Ranger this way is not going to work." When Chase whimpered about his skateboard, she patted his shoulder and gently squeezed it. "Those wishing cards." She added, her hand still on Chase's shoulder.

"They cursed." Koda added.

A terrified look crossed Ivan's face, as he realized where Kendall went. "Mis. Morgan." He remembered. "She's about to make a wish to find a Purple Ranger!"

"We have to stop her!" Tyler exclaimed, before everyone raced out.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kendall walked through the downtown area of the city, approaching the fortune telling vendor from earlier. She didn't know what else to do. What could really happen? "Hi, one wish card please."

"Go right a head dearie, that's what I'm here for." The fortune teller smiled. "What is it that you seek? Love? Money?"

As Kendall was about to drop the wish card into the box, a voice called out to her. "Kendall!"

Kendall turned around to see the Rangers running her way, they were trying to stop her from making that wish, but it was too late. Kendall dropped the wish in the box, before going to see what the team wanted. But as Kendall started walking across the street, an oncoming truck was about to hit her. But before the truck could slam into her, a mysterious figure came out of nowhere, yanking her to safety.

"You could've been hit!" Kendall told him. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome, pretty lady." The mystery man said, helping Kendall stand. "Now pay attenion, and stay out of traffic." He soon started to leave with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"He's my wish." Kendall breathed out in relief. "Excuse me!" The man stopped and turned his attention back on Kendall.

"Are you ok, Mis Morgan?" Shelby asked, concerned after the Rangers finally caught up with Kendall.

"I'm fine." Kendall reassured them, before approaching the mystery man. "This may sound strange, but there's something I'd like you to hold for me."

"What is it?"

Kendall showed him the purple Energem. "Here."

She ignored the protesting Rangers to stop her. But as he was about to take the Energem, they were soon blasted with powerful blasts. Everyone was knocked off their feet as a loud crackling started.

It was Wish Star. "Yes, an Energem! My ticket out of here!" He cackled as he picked up the purple Energem. With anger, Heckyl was about to blast Wish Star, but paused and looked to Kendall. Not wanting to risk revealing his true identity to the Rangers, Heckyl retreated.

"My wishes never fail me!" Wish Star cackled.

"I hope your right." Fury was not happy with the fortune telling monster's escape. "I wish for you to explode!" Fury used one of Wish Star's cards, then threw the card over to the monster, attacking Wish Card with powerful blasts. The blasts were strong enough to send Wish Star flying, and sending the purple Energem into Fury's possession. "This is the beginning of the end for you Rangers!" With that, Fury retreated with the purple Energem.

"Hey, that was my Energem!" Wish Star cried. "But I can still impress Sledge, by destroying the Rangers."

"It's Morphin Time!" Tyler called. "Dino Charger!"

"Ready!"

"Energize! Unleash the power!"

"What?! All eight of you?!" Wish Star cried out.

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight!" Tyler called. "Power Rangers!"

"Dino Charge!" The team called out.

"Uh oh." Wish Star quaked in fear.

"Dino steel, armor on!" The Rangers charged at Wish Star.

"Look out Rangers, my wish is your command." Wish Star cackled. "My wish is for you all to fall at my feet!" He used a wish card, causing the Rangers to fall before him. The Rangers tried to get up but they couldn't. Every time they tried to, they ended up falling again.

"What's happening!?" Tyler cried out.

"He's controlling us!" Chase complained as the Rangers tried to get back on their feet.

"I'll put an end to this witchcraft!" Ivan managed to get back to his feet, and charged at Wish Star.

"I wish you'll miss me." Wish Star used another wish card, causing Ivan to miss his target. "Take this!" Wish Star struck Ivan with his staff, knocking the Knight Of Zander off his feet. "Hey Rangers, try my bamboo blast!" Wsh Star blasted at the Rangers with some powerful from his staff.

"Stego shield!" Koda exclaimed, getting in front of his friends and deflecting the blasts with his shield, hitting Wish Star.

"Lucky shot Rangers!"

"Good move Koda." Riley praised. "Should we do this?" He suggested.

"Yeah!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Weapons combine!" Shelby, Riley, and Koda combined their weapons.

"Hey, Tyler!" Chase called out to him. "Para."

"T-Rex."

"Combine!"

"Together Ivan." Amy said as she and Allison ran over to stand on either side of him.

"Tiss would be an honor." Ivan nodded.

"Triple Spike!" Riley exclaimed.

"T-Rex Chopper!" Chase exclaimed.

"Lightning!" Ivan powered up his Ptera Saber.

"I ran out wish cards!" Wish Star quaked in fear.

"Dino Strike!

"Final Blast!"

"Final Strike!"

The power of the three blasts, sent Wish Star flying.

"I have another wish! Weapons combine!" Tyler exclaimed, activating the Dino Spike Charger.

"Red Ranger launch!" The others called, lifting Tyler up into the air.

"Dino Spike, Final Strike!" Tyler hit Wish Star with a fierce combination of moves, finally destroying the mischievious monster.

"This isn't on my wish list!" Wish Star cried, falling to the ground before exploding.

"Awesome!" Tyler called in victory.

But as usally, the monster grew to building size. "This star's about to shine!" He roared, towering over the Rangers.

"It's time for us to." Tyler handed the Dino Spike to Koda. "Summon Zords!"

Tyler, Riley, and Chase summoned their Zords.

"Dino Drive, activate!" The Rangers called.

"I don't need wish cards to crush you!" Wish Star threatened.

"Bring it on!" Tyler challenged.

"My power will bamboozle you!" Wish Star charged at the Rangers with a head full of steam. Wish Star struck the Rangers with his staff, but the Rangers blocked them with ease.

"Pigs will fly before you beat us!" Tyler joked as the blocked all of Wish Star's blows. After deflecting one of Wish Star's blows, the Rangers hit Wish Star repeatedly with the Pachy Zord's wrecking ball.

"Ankylo Zord, hammer punch!" The Rangers exclaimed, hitting Wish Star with a powerful blow from the Ankylo Zord's hammer.

"Vivizords!" Wish Star called for reinforcements.

"What, no!" Tyler cried out. The Rangers were soon outnumbered. "They're so strong!"

"Ptera Lighting Blitz!" Ivan called, flying in his Ptera Zord, ready to help his friends even out the odds. "En garde!" The Ptera Zord flew in and hit the Vivizords with some powerful strikes.

"Thanks Ivan!" Tyler thanked. "Take this!" The Megazord hit Wish Star with a strong roundhouse kick.

"Pachy Zord, wrecking ball! Final Strike!" The Rangers called, as they delivered the final blow.

"I wish they hadn't done that!" Wish Star cried out, as he fell to the Rangers for the final time.

"Monster extinct!" Tyler called out.

XxXxXxxx

Inside the base, the Rangers were still reeling from the loss of the purple Energem. Now that Sledge was in control of it. And it really frightened Amy, just thinking about Sledge being just as powerful as them, made her shiver.

"We lose purple Engergem." Koda breathed out dismally.

"Well if we've not made those wishes, none of this would've happened." Ivan brutally punished himself. But it was obviously they were all punishing themsleves at losing it, and Allison kept blaming Kendall for not listening.

"Wishes don't always come true." Keeper gave some knowledge. "The only sure way to accomplish anything is to continue trying, and never give up."

"If Sledge could control the power of that Energem, he could build a weapon with frightening strength." Kendall expressed her fear.

"What are we gonna do now?" Amy asked, standing between Tyler and Riley.

"There's only way to solve this." Riley answered.

"Lemma guess, logic?" Tyler joked, trying to lightening the tension in the room.

"Of course!" Riley excalimed "When Sledge comes to Earth, he expects to find us and fight, right?" The others nodded in agreement. "Ok, well we have to go to the one place, he won't expect us to be."

"Y, y, you mean, his _space_ ship?" Amy asked with total fear, clear in her voice and the fear all over her face.

"Exactly." Riley confirmed with a short nod.

XxXxXxX

After sometime, Keeper had everyone go home and try to rest for the following day. Amy was sitting on the porch bench, looking up at the starry night sky.

"Amy?" She jumped with a gasp, when she turned to see her father standing nearby. "The finale battle is here, huh?" He guessed.

Amy placed a hand over her heart, trying to calm her breath. "Yeah." She sighed, looking back towards the night sky.

Jason walked over and sat down next to his daughter. "I know that look." He said, looking at her, almost studying her in the dark. "I've seen that look before." He continued when she turned to look at him. "Me."

"You wanted the right time to tell mom." Amy guessed, and her father nodded.

"And you know what happened."

"I want the right moment, but I'm afraid."

"Then there's no time like the present." Jason said with a smirk, looking at something over her right shoulder. "And I hear your mother calling me." He quickly got up and walked back into the house.

Confused, Amy turned to find Chase standing there on the sidewalk, in front of the house. "Chase?" She got up and walked over to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Riley took my skateboard and threatened to hide it, and Allison threatened to break it if I didn't talk to you." Chase explained, as they now stood in front of each other.

"Talk to me?" Amy tried to play it with calm.

"Riley also mentioned something about the right time?" Chase was confused on that part.

She looked away. "Yeah." She whispered. "The right time."

"I'm starting to get the feeling that you got jealous when you poured that soda on my head." He told her, and she blushed.

"So what?" She tried to hide her blush, but they were standing under a street lamp, he took her hand gently.

"Amy, it's me you're talking too."

She turned her attention back to him. "Ok." She caved. "I care for you." She revealed. "A lot. And I can't deny it anymore, and I don't want what happened to my father to repeat on me ... in waiting for the right time, I mean." She started to ramble.

Chase stood there for a long moment, staring at her, before leaning down and kissing her gentle.

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. And after a long moment, they pulled away smiling at each other.

"I'm sorry it took us this long." She apologized. "For this moment."

But he shrugged. "It was well worth it." He grinned, and Amy reached up hugging him tightly.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **If you guys are interested please read and reivew my LEGO Masters Of Spinjitzu fics. I have three**


	16. One Last Energem

**I worked really hard on this last chapter!**

XxXxXxXxX

Inside the Ranger base. The Rangers, along with Sera, and Zuri watched as a small robot called Get-Bot, a rover like robot, that was programmed to find and retrieve the Energems. They were now testing it out.

After hiding the red Energem, Get Bot drove around the base a little bit, before finding it under a rag. "Red Energem found." It said in a robtic voice as it retrieved the Energem.

"Good heavens." Ivan said in awe as Get Bot drove back to the Rangers and stopped in front of Tyler.

"Awesome, it worked perfectly." Tyler smiled as he took back his Energem.

"And that is how Get Bot is going to find the purple energem on Sledge's ship." Kendall informed.

"Yes, but." Riley picked up Get Bot. "How do we get it into a transport pod so Get Bot could get up there?"

Everyone looked at Zuri, who frowned.

"Don't look at me, I have to be inside the transport pod for that to work."

"So much for that thought." Allison muttered, before Amy elbowed her.

"Sledge has an Energem now, I have a feeling we're gonna see him sooner rather then later." Chase said, and Amy shuttered.

"I hate thinking about that." She said, and Chase wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to his side.

"We need to counter Sledge's moves with everything we've got." Kendall told the Rangers. And as if on cue, the doors to the base opened to reveal Prince Phillip walking in. "Including the Graphite Ranger."

"Thanks for coming on short notice." Allison smiled as he walked further into the base.

"My country can wait." Phillip said as he walked over to Zuri. "This fight cannot."

"Good to see you sire." Ivan greeted the crown prince of Zandar.

"You to, Sir Ivan." Phillip nodded to him, then looked at each of his friends. "I'm ready."

"Welcome back, Prince." Koda heavily thumped the Prince in the arm.

"Koda!" Ivan scolded.

"Oh, sorry!" Koda apologized.

Suddenly the alarm rang out throughout the base.

"What is it Mis. Morgan?" Allison asked.

"Transport pods are entering the atmosphere." Kendall informed them as they watched several of Sledge's transport pods enter Earth's atmosphere. "Here's our chance."

"Let's go!" Tyler exclaimed, and the Rangers along with Kendall quickly ran out of the base.

XxXxXxXxXx

After getting the exact coordinates of where to find Sledge's transport pods, the Rangers morphed, waiting and ictching for the fight. "These are the coordinates." Kendall informed the Rangers.

"But I don't see any pods." Shelby said as she looked around.

"Heads up!" Amy cried, pointing to the sky, seeing the number of transport pods.

"Keep em distracted." Kendall instructed. "Ivan, Zuri, Sera, and I will work around to the rear and plant Get Bot in a transport pod."

"Be careful." Tyler told them as the four started to leave. "They've got an Energem, it's a whole new ballgame."

Ivan nodded, before following the girls.

"Bounty Hunter at 2oclock!" Amy yelled, pointing to the sky. "He's coming in fast!"

"Surprise!" Sledge quickly hovered over the Rangers, firing a blaster he held. A purple haze clouded the Rangers, freezing them in place.

"Can't move!" Tyler gritted through his teeth, his voice strained as he tried to break free.

"I'm starting to see why you Rangers have been so tough to beat." Sledge laughed. "These Energems are pretty powerful!" He said as Fury, several Vivix, and two Skybolts stood around him.

"Want to know how this is going to play out?" Sledge growled, approaching Tyler. "First I'm going to take the red Energem." Before he could, a Samurai Sword slammed into him. Sledge roared as he stumbled away from Tyler, and fell to a knee, and his gaze fell on Zuri.

"Witch!" Sledge sneered after Zuri had orbed next to Tyler.

"Bounty Hunter." She said simply as she placed her sword on her shoulder. "Thanks to you, my world was placed on high red alert, you bucket of bolts!"

Fury roared and took a step towards Zuri, but Sledge threw out his arm to hold him back.

"No! The witch is mine!"

Zuri held up a Samurai morpher. "Go, go Samurai!" She drew the Red Samurai Ranger symbol, before hitting it and she was morphed into the Red female Samurai Ranger.

"Inpossible!" Sledge roared.

"Nothing is inpossible." Zuri smiled before the two charged at each other.

For awhile, Zuri had the upper hand, every once in awhile and she even use her magic to help, but Sledge soon overwhelmed her and threw her to the ground.

"No!" The Rangers cried as Zuri rolled on the ground with a force demorph.

Sledge laughed. "You put up a good fight! Take her back to the ship and make her suffer." He instructed the Skybolts, and they quickly grabbed Zuri and pulled her up and quickly restrained her. Once Skybolts, Vivix, and Fury returned back to the ship with Zuri, Sledge turned his attention back to the Rangers. "Now where was I? Oh, yes! First I'm going to take the red Energem."

Sledge reached into Tyler and separated him from his Energem. "It's mine now!" Sledge roared. And without his Energem, Tyler forced demorphed falling to the grassy ground.

"Tyler!" Amy crid, watching him fall.

With Tyler's Energem in hand, Sledge moved to his next victom. "One down, seven to go." He approached Amy.

"Stay away from her!" Chase snapped, trying to break free.

As Sledge thrust his fist towards Amy, he was stopped by Sera using a Samurai Sword. Sledge staggered away as Sera whipped the sword around, smashing it into Sledge's chest and knocking him away.

With Sledge down, the purple haze around the Rangers disappeared, freeing them.

"We're free." Phillip breathed as Amy stumbled and Chase caught her.

"Awesome moves Sera!" Tyler praised with a big smile.

Sera smiled as she put the Samurai Sword away. "Thanks. All that training finally paid off."

As Sledge was getting back to his feet, the Ptera Zord flew in to aid the team. "What?!" He yelled with anger. "A Zord?!"

"Hold on Tyler!" Koda put an arm around his friend, as Chase held Amy close, and Riley quickly grabbed a hold of Sera.

"Jump!" Shelby cried, and they jumped up into Ivan's Zord.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Thanks Ivan!" Chase thanked. "Good timing!"

"Is everyone ok?" Riley asked. "Sera?"

"Yeah." Everyone answered.

"Kendall!" Koda remembered. "Where Kendall?!"

"Ms. Morgan are you there?" Riley called, pulling out his Dino Com.

" _Rangers! I'm in one of Sledge's transport pods! I'm going after Zuri_!" Kendall informed them.

"You're going alone?!" Allison cried.

"In Sledge's pod?!" Shelby freaked out. "Ms. Morgan!" She cried as she clutched her console, but the connection was cut off.

"Zuri." Sera whimpered, a tear rolling down her cheek, Riley wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

XxXxXxXx

The Rangers were soon met by one of Sledge's deadliest monsters: the Greenzilla. It's a feral monster, it didn't look anything like Sledge's prisoners.

"Tis a giant monster!" Ivan exclaimed. "And it could destroy Amber Beach!"

"We gotta stop it!" Tyler told his team.

"But we have to rescue friends." Koda reminded him. Both Zuri, and Kendall could be in more danger then the Rangers if they stayed on Sledge's ship.

Tyler hesitated. "Let's split up." He suggested. "You use the Dino Charge Megazord to destroy that monster. Shelby, Sera, Amy and I will take the Plesio Zord and try to get to Sledge's ship."

"You're going into outer space?" Riley asked, his arm still around Sera.

"If you have a better idea ... I'm totally up for it." Tyler looked at each of his friends. Going out into space was the only way to save Kendall and Zuri.

"We're with you!" Ivan nodded.

"Summon Zords!" Tyler, Chase, and Riley commanded, forming the Megazord.

"Let's do this!" Chase exclaimed as the rest of the Rangers faced off against Greenzilla.

XxXxXxXxx

"All systems go." Tyler said as he, Shelby, and Amy powered up the Plesio Zord, ready to fly into space.

Shelby turned to Tyler. "I'm worried about you. Without your Energem."

"It's dangerous for all of us." He told her. "But that's not gonna stop us, is it?"

"Uh uh!" Shelby shook her head.

"Plesio Zord, let's go to space!" Sera exclaimed as the Plesio Zord got ready to leave the Earth's atmosphere.

The Zord roared and tilted upwards as it shot out of the Zord bay. It exploded through the water's surface and blasted towards the edge of the Earth's atmosphere, breaking the outer shell and projecting itself towards Sledge's ship.

"Let's hope they don't see us," Tyler said as the Plesio hovered over the top of Sledge's ship, looking for a suitable landing space.

"There!" Sera called, pointing to a small strip near the front of the ship, and Tyler directed the Zord towards it and set her down.

XxXxXxXx

On Sledge's ship, Wrench was upgrading the Megna Beam and amplifing its power. "With this Energem, the converted laser cannon can will be fully operational." He said as he hooked up the red Energem to the magna beam's main frame. "Am I a genius or just brilliant?"

As Wrench placed the grate back on the mainframe, Kendall who was concealing herself, behind a corner and trying to figure out her next move. As she stood there, an alert sounded throughout the ship. Kendall saw the security consol that the Plesio Zord was coming up on Sledge's ship.

"Security alert? What could that be?" Wrench asked.

In order to keep the Rangers safe, Kendall got a hammer and hit the console, completely disabling it.

"Don't hit the console!" Wrench cried out. "Cease that donkey brained vivix!" He instructed. As they held Kendall back, one Vivix remoonved the hazmat helmet, revealing her identity. "Well I'll be junked, how did the spectacled scientist get on our ship?! take that disgusting human where it belongs, the trash room!" He commanded, taking Kendall prisoner.

XxXxXxXx

"Let go of me!" Kendall struggled to get out of the Vivix's grip, but wasn't strong enough.

"Not a chance! Things are about to heat up for you and your friend!" Wrench threatened her as they dragged Kendall to the ship's trash room. Inside the Vivix were powering up the incinerator with chemicals. Kendall could feel the heat radiating throughout the room. "In the incinerator!"

When Wrench said that, the Vivix dragged Zuri into the room with Kendall. Kendall pushed the Vivix off and hurried over to the dark haired girl.

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" Zuri asked.

"Uhh, trying to save you?" Kendall answered weakly.

Zuri sighed. "Bet you didn't think this far ahead, huh?" She looked around. "What's your Plan B?"

"I, uh, I don't have one." Kendall admitted, and Zuri rolled her eyes. "But I have one now." Kendall discreetly got a chemical canister.

Before they knew it, the two humans were being pushed to the incinerator. As they were about to be pushed in, Sledge came stomping in. "Witch, I see you've got a friend to join you for your final moments! Toss them in!"

"Hands off!" Kendall exclaimed as they tried to fight free.

Once they pushed them off, Zuri exclaimed. "NOW!"

Kendall threw the chemical canister on the floor, burning a hole in the ship.

"What's she doing?!" Sledge roared.

"Jump!" Zuri shouted, before she and Kendall jumped through the hole, but they landed in front of two Skybolts.

"Where'd they come from?!" One of them roared.

"Get the weapons!" The other one roared.

"A little help here!" Zuri cried as she still had the chains on her wrists.

"I got this!" Kendall exclaimed as she got in front of her. With one of the tools she'd found, she used it to deflect the blows from the Skybolts clubs. But as Kendall charged at them, the Skybolts managed to deflect her blow, sending her back.

"You're brave for a human, but you're going to regret this." The Skybolt roared.

As Kendall struggled to get to her feet, she saw the purple Energem radiating a bright light. "What's happening?" She asked as she took the Energem out of the pocket it was in.

"She has the purple Energem!" The Skybolts roared as they shrunk back.

"Well, I'll be Calindor's wife." Zuri said, her eyes grew wide, before she quickly shuttered. "Did I just say that? I need to stop saying that." The last time she said that Bowen, Xander, and Chip had howled with laughter.

The Skybolts charged at Kendall, but this time she was ready. Kendall deflected their blows with her Dino Saber before striking them with some powerful strikes. "Wow, so this is what it feels like to be a Ranger." She said in awe. Kendall blocked the Skybolts punch, before kicking them to the side. Just as they were about to come at Kendall, the doors opened to reveal Sera, Amy, Shelby and Tyler. Shelby blasted at the Skybolts with her Dino Blaster.

"Zuri!" Sera cried.

"Purple ... Ranger?" Tyler was taken aback that there was a Power Ranger on Sledge's ship.

Purple Ranger turned and freed Zuri, cutting off the shackles with her Dino Saber, and Zuri and Sera hugged.

Zuri pulled away from her cousin, to face Kendall. "Thank you, Kendall."

"No way, Kendall?! Shelby gasped.

"Yep, it's me alright." Kendall smiled.

The alarm started blaring. With the Rangers on the enemy's ship, Sledge and his crew were in hot pursuit.

"We can celebrate later! Let's go!" Tyler exclaimed, before they quickly retreated, and started heading toward the Plesio Zord.

XxXxXxXxX

"Come on guys." Sera whispered as they quickly tried to get off the ship, without getting noticed.

As Zuri, and Tyler were about to follow, they heard Sledge conspiring with Wrench and Fury. "Wrench! Give me an update! Is the red Energem installed?"

Zuri froze, eyes wide. Tyler quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her with him, they quickly hid behind a crate to avoid being seen. Tyler needed to know what Sledge was planning on doing with his Energem. "You sir. Our new laser cannon will be powerful enough to destroy that Megazord with one blast." Zuri opened her mouth, but Tyler quickly put his hand over her mouth to stop her gasp from escaping.

"Excellent, lockdown the ship and find those Rangers." Sledge instructed Wrench and Fury. "Or I'll put you both down the trash grinder!"

"Yes sir!" Fury complied as Wrench followed quickly behind them.

Once it was clear, Tyler and Zuri quickly ran after the others. "Shelby!" Tyler called.

Kendall, Sera, and Shelby turned around. "Tyler, come on, we gotta go!" Shelby insisted.

"Sledge is using Tyler's Engerem to power the ship's lasers!" Zuri revealed.

"He's planning to destroy the Megazord." Tyler added.

"What?!" Sera gasped.

"Come _on_!" Shelby started bouning in place, wanting to leave. "We _have_ to warn them!" She, Sera, and Kendall started to leave, but both Tyler and Zuri hesitated.

"Zuri, what are you hesitating for?" Sera asked, after noticing her cousin wasn't with them.

"Tyler, come on!" Shelby protested. "We need to go _now_! We have to warn the others!" She insisted, as Sera bobbed her head up and down.

"I have to find my Energem!" Tyler insisted. "It's the only way to stop Sledge."

"And you're going to stay with him?" Sera asked Zuri.

"I'm half Whitelighter." Zuri reminded her. "We'll be fine."

"You guys need to head back to Earth!" Tyler insisted. "The others need the Plesio Zord." No sooner did he say that, the alarm started blaring and every door on the ship started to close.

"Be safe!" Sera wished, she hugged Zuri, then hugged Tyler while Shelby just stood there.

"I'll come with you!" Shelby offered.

"No! I have Zuri to help me." Tyler said. "The others need the Plesio Zord and all the Rangers' strength we could find."

"You better come back home Zuri!" Sera told her cousin, who stepped bak with Tyler, as the doors started to close.

"I promise." Zuri nodded.

"Tyler! Tyler!" Shelby cried for him as the doors closed up tight.

XxXxXxXxXx

Once the doors were closed, the two ran, trying to find Tyler's Energem. They had to find it, before Sledge could destroy their friends.

XxXxXxXx

One of the Vivix was chasing after Get Bot, but was soon met by a kick from Tyler. As Tyler, and Zuri raced to find the red Energem, the alarm started sounding off. "The bridge!" Tyler grabbed Zuri's hand and they raced for it. The bridge was the only way to fully explore the rest of the ship for his Energem.

The two quickly made it through the doors just before they closed. Once they were through, Tyer held his Dino Blaster at the ready as Zuri held her Samurai Sword as they slowly explored the area. Once they were in the main control room, Tyler blasted an incoming Vivix, and Zuri hit an incoming Vivix with a windmill kick.

As they loomed around the main contol room, Tyler noticed a familiar red glow coming from underneath the magna beam. "That glow, it must be the red Energem!" He removed the panel from underneath the magna beam and saw the red Energem connected to the blaster's mainframe. As Tyler was about to remove the grate, he and Zuri looked up to see Sledge towering over them.

Sledge blasted at the two humans, sending them into a tech cart. "You're not so tough without your Energem, red Ranger." Sledge growled as he slowly walked up to Tyler, and Zuri.

"The laser cannon is locked onto the Megazord." Wrench informed his boss.

"Now you both can watch as I destroy your friends." Sledge walked towards the magna beam.

"NO!" Tyler, and Zuri screamed.

"Laser cannon!" Sledge hit the buttom, activating the cannon, but nothing happened. "What?!" Sledge repeatedly hit the button but the beam still did not fire.

" _Energem found_." Get Bot drove up to Tyler.

Zuri smiled, grabbing Tyler's arm. That's the reason why it wasn't firing, Tyler has his Energem back.

"Who took my red Energem?!" Sledge demanded, seeing the red Energem was no longer connected to the magna beam.

"I'll give you one guess." Tyler said, standing before Slege fully morphed, along with a fully morphed Zuri beside him. "I've been looking forward to this!"

"Me too!" Sledge growled.

Tyler, and Sledge charged at each other, and the battle was a little even. Tyler aimed a jab at Sledge but he caught it. Sledge fired back at Tyler, but he used his T-Rex chop to stop the blow before spinning and jabbing Sledge in the but. The jab was powerful enough to send Sledge flying into the console that controls the ship.

"Zuri, come on!" Tyler turned to her.

"Right behind you!" She gave a firm nod.

Without the navigation, the ship started sprialing out of space. The ship was started to fall apart at the seams. " _Danger! Evacuate ship immediately_!" the ship sounded off. Tyler, and Zuri made a beeling out of the main control room, as Sledge's ship started hurling its way to Earth's atmosphere. " _Danger! All systems failing_!"

Tyler, and Zuri scrambled to find a way off Sledge's ship, but everywhere they turned was chaos and mayhem. The two pushed their way through some doors and found the holding area for the transport pods. As one of the Vivix tried to contain the explosions, but it became to much and simply got into a transport pod, making its way down to Earth. "Oh on! Looks like that was the last pod!" Tyler said.

"Now what?!" Zuri cried, turning to him.

"There's only one choice." Tyler opened the hatch, ready to jump ship.

"But Tyler, we'll get separated!" Zuri protested, and he turned to her.

"Get on my back!" He instructed as he knelt down. "And hang on tight." He added when she did just that. "Just try not to chock me." He added with a joke and smile.

He then crawled over to the edge of the hatch on all fours. "Ready?" He asked.

"Like we have a choice?" She asked. "JUMP!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

As they tumbled and free falling through the sky, Zuri could feel herself slipping from her grasp on Tyler.

"Tyler, I'm slipping!" She cried with fear. "TYLER!" She screamed when she fully lost her grip.

"ZURI!" Tyler tried to reach for her, but couldn't. Suddenly they were caught by the Ptere Zord.

Inside the Zord, Zuri fell on Koda, and the force of the inpacked sent him falling to the floor spread eagle, she laid on his back - shaken, while Tyler fell on his back on the floor.

"I see stars again." Koda groaned, as Phillip helped Zuri up.

"I'm so sorry Koda!" She apologized, as he got back to his feet. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, you?"

"I've had better days." Zuri breathed, with a slight smile as she leaned against Phillip.

"You do love to live dangerously, Sir Tyler." Ivan joked.

"What danger?" Tyler got back to his feet. "I knew you guys would be there for us. Right Zuri?"

"No comment."

"We'll alway be there." Chase responded.

"Thanks guys." Tyler high fived Ivan.

"Shelby, Amy, Ms. Morgan, Sledge's ship has crashed. We have both Zuri, and Tyler, and we're heading your way!" Ivan informed as they went to aid their friends.

XxXxXxXx

The Ptera Zord, and the T-Rex Zord soon regrouped with the Plesio Charge Megazord, as the Rangers transported to the Plesio Charge Megazord's cockpit. Now with the Rangers back reunited again, they felt stronger. "Relax Rexy, I'm ok buddy!" Tyler reassured his Zord.

"You got your Energem back!" Shelby said with glee.

"Absolutely, and Sledge is histroy!" Tyler fived Shelby.

"Yes! Tyler you had all of scared."

"As my dad used to say, it's all part of the adventure." Tyler placed a hand on Shebly's shoulder. "We've never been stronger. Let's finish that monster and end this for good!"

"Activate Plesio Charge Megazord, Pachy-Rex formation!" Kendall called.

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight!"

The Greenzilla blasted at the Rangers, but it didn't phase them at all.

"Time to take down this last monster!" Tyler exclaimed as the Rangers charged at threat. The Rangers hit the large beast with the Pachy Zord's wrecking ball, sending it stumbling back. The Rangers hit it with a powerful jab, stunning it.

"Pachy Zord, wrecking ball!" Kendall called. The wrecking ball dealt a great deal of damage to the Greenzilla. But the beast used it's tentacles to restrain the Rangers, who caught it with ease, dragging the Greenzilla down.

"You know what to do!" Kendall called.

"T-Rex blast!" The Rangers yelled. "3 ... 2 ... 1! Galactic Blast!"

The blast was so powerful that it sent Greenzilla flying into the sky, destroying it.

"Monster extinct!" The Rangers yelled as the stood tall and proud.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Amy was sitting on top of one of her bags, trying to zip it closed. "Why won't you close?" She grunted as pushed down hard on her suitcase. Now that Sledge was destroyed and Earth once again safe, the Rangers needed to head in different directions now. She was sad that she had to leave, but she wasn't the only one leaving. Tyler, Shelby, Riley, Allison, and Chase were also leaving.

Finally getting the suitcase zipped up, Amy sat up and looked around the bedroom that was hers for the whole year.

"I still can't believe your leaving." Zack said as he walked into the room. "You need any help?"

Amy smiled. "I'm alright." She paused as she looked around the room. "I think."

Zack walked further into the room, and he sat down on the bed. "You could always stay." He offered, and Amy grinned.

"Thanks, Uncle Zack. But I'm ready to return to Angle Grove."

"I know how you feel." Zack nodded, as he looked around. "Guess Aisha will be returning this room back into the spare room."

Amy looked up from after tripping over a suitcase strap, that was lying on the floor. "I'll always come back for a visit." She smiled as the doorbell rang.

Zack stood up. "Do you need a ride to the bus stop?" He asked, just as Aisha walked into the room.

"Amy, Chase is downstairs." She smiled, and Zack's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Is he going to Angle Grove too?" He asked, and Amy shook her head.

"No, he's returning to New Zeland." She replied as she walked out of the room, then headed towards the living room. "Hi Chase." She greeted with a smile.

Chase turned from looking at pictures on the fireplace mantle. "Hi." He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Are you ready to go?"

"Uh, yes and no." Amy answered, then both turned to see Zack walking in, loaded down with bags. Aisha was behind him holding a few other bags.

"How about we put these in your car, Chase?" Aisha asked, then the two walked out of the house.

Amy sat down in a chair. "Zack said it's going to take awhile for us to get use to returning to normal lives." She replied.

"It'll take some time." Chase nodded. "Hey, how would you feel about company?" He asked, and she blinked, turning from the wall.

"I can't ask you to do that." She looked up at him. "What about you? What about New Zeland?"

He shrugged, walking over to her, then knelling down in front of her. "It'll be there." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a ticket. "We just got together, it's still early for us. I'm not ready to challenge it."

Amy tackled him, and he nearly fell backwards as she hugged him tightly. "Really? Oh, Chase I'd love it!"

From the doorway, Aisha sighed dreamly. "That's just too sweet!" She sighed, with both hands over her heart.

Zack looked nervious. "Jason's gonna kill me." He muttered.

XxXxXxXxXx

Riley, and Sera walked through the park, arm in arm. "My Grams said you're more then welcome to visit us." Sera smiled.

"I'd like that a lot." Riley said with a smile. "And my mom is dying to meet you."

"Unfortinually the only portal for this world, is at my Cousin Jaydon's." Sera said with a sigh. "The portal in this world got damaged."

"I can work with that." Riley nodded, and Sera squeezed his arm.

"Let's go to your farm now." She grinned. "Before I have to head back to my world."

Riley brightened. "Ok! Let's go!"

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Dino Charge is complete!**


End file.
